Mon coeur bat pour toi Tokio Hotel
by Baby Official
Summary: Maëva est invitée aux NRJ Music Awards, alors que sa carrière de Youtubeuse commence à décoller. Elle y fait une rencontre qui changera sa vie.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Titre :** Mon coeur bat pour toi._

_**Auteur :**_ _Maëva xxma3_

**_Rating :_** _M_

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'histoire m'appartient, à part les Tokio Hotel, Ria, les personnes connus et les parents des TH.__  
_  
_**NDA :**_ _cette fanfiction je l'ai écrite après deux ans de page blanche, donc pour me remettre un peu dans le bain. J'ai moi-même décidé de faire les dialogues en version théâtrale. Comme j'ai commencé dans ce mode-là je dois continuer jusqu'à la fin. J'écris d'autres fanfictions et chroniques, dont une que j'ai terminée, mais qui est vraiment bâclée. Je ne préfère pas la poster avant de l'avoir corrigé. Je tiens bien à dire que j'écris ça pour le fun. En ce moment je suis sur un bouquin que je veux éditer, avec des dialogues écrits normalement. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours, j'accepte toute critique constructive !_

_**Chapitre 1 : « un coup de foutre »**_

_**P.D.V Maëva Samedi 13 décembre 2014**_

_Je suis en train de manger, il est 4h du matin. Ma coloc et moi sommes pressées de partir :_

**Moi : on va faire quoi jusqu'à ce soir ?**

**Vanessa : Honnêtement je sais pas.**

**Moi : on va s'emmerder quoi.**

**Vanessa : arrête c'est pas vrai. Tu te rends comptes ! JE VAIS VOIR TOM !**

**Moi : je fais pas de préférence moi.**

**Vanessa : Il est trop beau !**

**Moi : oui oui. Je vais aller me faire une beauté.**

_Je me dirige dans la salle de bain et me prépare, pour l'instant ma pote chante le dernière album avec ses écouteurs. Elle chante comme une casserole, j'en rigole d'ailleurs :_

**Vanessa : Maëva, tu as fini ?**

**Moi : **_(sors) _**oui, tu peux y aller.**

_Elle y va._

_**Ellipse**_

_Il est 10h, nous sommes dans la ville de Canne, pour nous trouver une jolie tenue pour ce soir :_

**Moi : et celle-là ?**

**Vanessa : bof.**

**Moi : on peut pas aller à Mim ? Au moins là-bas je trouverais mon bonheur.**

**Vanessa: ok ok, on va à Mim.**

_On se dirige vers mon magasin préféré. C'est très simple tout mes habits viennent de là-bas._

_Je me dirige vers le rayon des habits de soirée, je fouille et tombe sur une robe jaune flash magnifique. Elle est sans manche qui laisse tout mon dos à découvert. Le reste descend jusqu'en bas avec une traine de la même couleur attacher autour de la taille :_

**Moi : obligé je la prends.**

**Vanessa : elle est magnifique.**

**Moi : je la prends ou pas ?**

**Vanessa : tu veux vraiment mon avis ? Prends là !**

_Je m'exécute et nous nous dirigeons vers la caisse :_

**La caissière : vous avez une carte de fidélité ?**

**Moi : **_(lui passe) _**tu es sûre ? **_(regarde à l'entrée) _**Nessa, c'était Bill !**

**Vanessa : quoi ? **_(Regarde de partout) _**où ça ? Où as-tu vu Bill ?**

**La caissière : 50€ s'il vous plait ?**

**Moi : **_(la paye et pars avec mon sac) _**on va chercher des chaussures ?**

**Vanessa : t'as vu Bill où ?**

**Moi : j'ai du halluciné.**

_On se dirige dans un magasin de chaussures, On pose nos sacs derrière la caisse, et on file dans le rayon chaussure à talons, le rayon d'avant était pour homme, soudain j'entends une discussion dans le rayon d'à côté en Allemand :_

**Gars 1 : j'ai oublié mes chaussures à LA, il m'en faut des autres !**

**Gars 2 : t'en as pleins d'autres dans la valise t'exagères !**

**Gars 1 : elles n'iront pas avec ma tenue enfin !**

**Gars 2 : ben change de tenue.**

**Moi : Nessa écoute.**

**Vanessa : tu crois que je fais quoi !?**

**Moi : chut !**

**Gars 1 : on est espionnés.**

**Gars 2 : choisis bordel ! T'es chiant là !**

**Gars 1 : Tom !**

**Gars 2 : Bill !**

**Vanessa : t'as entendu !**

**Moi : ta gueule !**

_Soudain les jumeaux se taisent. Nous aussi. Ma meilleure amie est trop douée ! Elle a le don de casser les rêves :_

**Moi : on se tire.**

_Je prends la paire de chaussures à ma taille qui irait bien avec ma robe. Quand je rentre dans Bill, on tombe tous les deux, les chaussures par terre :_

**Vanessa : regarde où tu marches !**

**Bill : **_(en Anglais et m'aide à me relever) _**ça va ? Rien de casser ?**

**Moi : **_(lui répond en Allemand) _**non j'ai rien ça va.**

**Tom : **_(en Allemand)_** Bill ? Putain t'es où encore ?!**

**Bill : **_(en Allemand) _**je suis là !**

**Tom : **_(/) _**qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu dragues ?**

**Bill : **_(/) _**non c'est juste que…**

**Moi : **_(en Allemand et coupe littéralement la parole de Bill) _**c'est de ma faute, on était pressées avec ma copine et en courant, j'ai percuté Bill.**

**Bill : **_(/) _**tu sûre que tu n'as pas mal ?**

**Moi : **_(toujours en Allemand en souriant et mens) _**non t'inquiète pas, bonne journée.**

_Le regard de Bill croise le miens. Il est tellement beau. Je prends ma boite à chaussures et les reposes pour prendre des chaussures sexy mais plates. Et oui j'ai les chevilles fragiles, je me fais facilement des entorses, et vu comment j'ai mal, j'ai du me faire une :_

**Bill : elles étaient très bien les autres**

**Moi : euh… Oui mais non, elles sont jolies celle là aussi.**

**Tom : et je pense que tu toi aussi tu devrais choisir tes chaussures. Les filles vous avez l'air très très gentilles et cool, mais là on a pas trop le temps.**

**Moi : nous non plus, **_(regarde l'heure) _**14h ! Merde Nessa dépêches-toi !**

_On commence à courir quand quelqu'un me retient par le bras et me retourne face à lui, je remarque que c'est Bill. Son regard plongeait dans le mien. Mon cœur bat à 200 à l'heure, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre. J'ai l'impression que le temps c'est arrêté :_

**Vanessa : **_(me tire nous fait courir jusqu'à la caisse) _**on n'a pas le temps !**

**Bill : attends c'est quoi ton prénom ?!**

_Trop tard, Vanessa a payé et on est sorties. Elle est folle ! Un truc de dingue nous arrive et elle ! Elle fait quoi ?! Elle nous casse tout ! C'est un don chez elle ce n'est pas possible !:_

**Vanessa : j'ai faim, on va au Mcdo ?**

**Moi : putain mais tu as le don de tout casser !**

**Vanessa : quoi ?**

**Moi : on croise les Kaulitz et toi ! Toi tu veux partir ! T'es une grosse malade !**

**Vanessa : tu l'as bousculé, c'est trop la honte !**

**Moi : bon, ce n'est-ce même pas la peine de discuter avec toi, tu ne veux rien entendre. On va manger.**

**Vanessa : enfin !**

_On se dirige vers Mcdo, nous faisons la queue avec nos sacs de shopping. Soudain, on voit les jumeaux rentrer dans le Mcdo :_

**Vanessa : ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils nous suivent ou quoi ?!**

**Moi : Ils ont le droit de venir manger où ils veulent.**

**Serveuse : vous désirez ?**

**Moi : un menu best of McCkicken potatoes et sprite s'il vous plaît.**

**Serveuse : et avec ceci ?**

**Moi : c'est tout.**

**Vanessa : un menu best of big mac, frites et coca s'il vous plaît.**

**Serveuse : avec ça ?**

**Vanessa : rien d'autre.**

**Serveuse : ça vous fera un total de 34.80€**

_On la paye, je prends le plateau me retourne et percute quelqu'un. C'est pas mon jour c'est pas vrai !:_

**... : **_(en Anglais) _**désolé **_(me regard et reprend en Allemand) _**toi ?**

**Moi : je mange quoi maintenant !?**

**Bill : Je te paye Mcdo ?**

**Moi : t'as plutôt intérêt.**

**Vanessa : hey ! T'as tout renversé !**

**Tom : pas de panique les filles, on va vous le payez, c'est la moindre des choses. Mon frère est maladroit.**

**Moi : maladroit ? Il y a deux mains et pieds gauches !**

**Tom : **_(en Anglais) _**vous remettez la même commande que avez mit à ses jeunes filles et...**

**Bill : c'est quoi ton nom ?**

**Moi : pourquoi sa t'intéresses ?**

**Bill : comme ça.**

**Moi : on va mettre les choses au clair Bill, tu me payes Mcdo, ton frère va nous passer notre plateau et chacun partira de son côtés.**

**Bill : ha j'ai comprit ! Tu déteste Tokio Hotel.**

**Vanessa : elle adore !**

**Bill: un ben là je bloc.**

**Tom : voilà les filles.**

**Moi : **_(lui prends le plateau) _**merci Tom.**

**Tom : de rien, ben manger avec nous !**

**Vanessa: oh ...**

**Moi : **_(lui coupe littéralement la parole) _**c'est très gentil, mais c'est non.**

**Vanessa : ben pourquoi ?**

**Moi : parce que !**

**Tom : aller miss, te fais pas prier. Et Bill serait ravit.**

**Bill : **_(susurre) _**c'est très gênant ça.**

**Tom : **_(on s'installe à une table avec eux) _**et sinon c'est quoi vos noms ?**

**Vanessa : moi c'est Vanessa et elle c'est...**

**Moi : **_(lui coupe la parole) _**une personne qui n'a pas vraiment envie que tu me présente.**

**Tom : elle a un problème ta copine ?**

**Moi : non aucun **_(commence à manger) _**dépêches Nessa, on a rendez-vous pour se faire coiffer et maquiller.**

**Bill ; elle est pas libre.**

**Vanessa : si ! Mais je sais pas ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui.**

**Moi : on est pressées !**

**Tom : nous aussi, mais on prend le temps de manger.**

**Moi : il nous reste 15 minutes !**

**Bill : laisse tomber Tom, elle a pas envie de parler.**

_Je mange vite mon hamburger et j'emporte mes potatoes et mon sprite et jette le reste, d'ailleurs Vanessa fait de même :_

**Moi : merci, c'était très gentil, nous on file.**

**Tom : ben de rien.**

_On quitte le Mcdo avec nos sacs et courrons jusqu'au coiffeur._

_**Ellipse**_

_Je sors de la salle de bain, il est 18h. J'ai les cheveux bouclés, maquillé en teint parfait, du fard à paupière bleu ciel sur les yeux, du mascara, et du blush rose un peu sur mes sourcils pour faire voir que j'ai bonne mine, ainsi que sur mes pommettes. Pas de rouge à lèvres, je déteste avoir ce truc sur mes lèvres, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la bouche collées._

_Ma pote elle a sorti le grand jeu. Elle est habillée d'une robe courte à paillette noir avec un gilet blanc, et des grand talon noirs. Elle va avoir froid. Ses cheveux sont attachés en queue de cheval haute seules deux gros mèches sur chaque côtés faisant des tresses qui se rejoigne viennent s'attacher à sa queue. Niveau maquillage, elle a fait un teint parfait, un trait d'eye-liner sur les yeux, mascara, du blush rose sur ses pommettes et du rouge à lèvres rouge. Elle est simplement sublime :_

**Vanessa : tu es magnifique.**

**Moi : je peux dire autant pour toi.**

**Vanessa : Bon on y va ? On va être en retard.**

**Moi : ouais.**

_On sort de la chambre et nous courrons jusqu'à l'ascenseur, les portes se referme quand des mains passe devant, la porte s'ouvre :_

**Tom : **_(en Allemand) _**oh merde alors.**

**Moi : oh non...**

**Bill: Dans ce ****Toi?**

**Tom : comme on se retrouve.**

**Moi : vous montez ou pas ?**

**Bill : **_(ils s'exécutent) _**vous allez où comme ça ?**

**Moi : quelque part.**

_On s'arrête à un autre étage, les portes s'ouvrent laissant entrer le reste du groupe :_

**Georg : ça va les mecs ?**

**Eux : ouais ouais.**

**Georg : **_(en Anglais) _**bonjour les filles.**

**Vanessa : **_(en Allemand) _**salut !**

**Moi : **_(fais de même) _**bonsoir.**

**Bill : alors tu veux toujours pas me dire ton prénom ?**

**Moi : ça t'apporteras quoi ?**

**Bill : ha ben si tu préfères que je continue à t'appeler "toi" c'est ton problème.**

**Moi : t'es pitoyable.**

_On descend de l'ascenseur et nous courrons jusqu'à notre véhiculent :_

**Chauffeur : bonsoir xxma3, vous êtes magnifique dans cette robe. Vos abonnés vont adorés.**

**Moi : il seront pas nombreux vous savez.**

**Chauffeur : c'est sur, mais vous êtes contente ?**

**Moi : oui.**

_Ils nous conduit jusqu'à ce que des flash envahissent mes yeux, ma porte s'ouvre. Je descends où Nikos y est :_

**Nikos : comment tu vas ?**

**Moi : ben ça va.**

**Nikos : tu m'avais dit par tel que tu avais peur que tes abonnés ne viennent pas.**

**Moi : ben oui, tu sais j'écris plusieurs histoires à la fois, plusieurs vidéos de let's play, série, déco, ainsi que des vidéos de chant donc mes abonnés ne peuvent pas vraiment savoir.**

**Nikos : et bien détrompes-toi, quelques abonnés le savaient et ils sont là pour toi !**

**Les abonnés : Maëva !**

_Mon sourire s'élargit, je cours vers eux, c'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas :_

**Moi : oh Ben t'es là !**

**Benjamin : t'as cru que j'allais louper ça ?**

**Moi : je pensais plutôt que tu le savais pas.**

_Soudain, j'entends des filles crier comme des tarées. Ben qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? Je me retourne, et vois les membres de Tokio Hotel, mon sourire s'élargit :_

**Benjamin : Maëva photo ?**

**Moi : oh oui bien sur.**

_Je continue, à faire des photos avec mes abonnés avec le sourire, et Vanessa qui attend les bras croiser sagement, qu'elle est mignonne. Une fois finit séance photos :_

**Bill : tiens comme on se retrouve.**

**Moi : **_(souris et susurre) _**tais-toi.**

**Bill : tu viens poser avec le groupe ?**

**Moi : si tu veux.**

_Il me prend la main et nous dirige vers son groupe. Les flashs nous éblouissent, mais le sourire est là :_

**Moi : tu me lâches maintenant ?**

**Bill : faut aller dans les coulisses, il y a un apéro.**

**Moi : dommage, je bois pas d'alcool.**

**Bill : il y a du coca, viens.**

**Moi : Bill, je...**

**Bill : tu es trop belle, j'adore comment tu es habillée.**

_Il me reprend la main et monte les marches lentement sans dire un mot. Vanessa devait peut-être être déjà dans les coulisses. On s'y dirige tranquillement :_

**Bill : il y a du punch sans alcool. Tu en veux ?**

**Moi : euh... oui, je veux bien.**

_Il part m'en chercher un, moi pour l'instant, je regarde au alentour pour voir s'il y a pas Vanessa dans les parages :_

**Bill : tu cherches quelqu'un ?**

**Moi : oui, Vanessa.**

**Bill : **_(me donne mon verre) _**je crois qu'elle est allée parler avec Nikos.**

**Moi : elle est infernale celle là ce n'est pas possible.**

**Bill : laisse là ! Alors c'est quoi ton prénom ?**

**Moi : rien.**

**Bill : tu es connues, vu que tu étais sur le tapis rouge.**

**Moi : oui, enfin je commence quoi.**

**Bill : ha ouais ? Dans quoi ?**

**Moi : dans rien.**

**Bill : je suis curieux.**

**Moi : ben reste curieux mais tu ne sauras rien.**

**Bill : tu veux venir t'assoir avec nous ?**

**Moi : et Vanessa ?**

**Bill : elle nous rejoindra.**

**Vanessa : **_(arrive vers nous) _**Maëva, tu es là ! Je te chercher.**

**Bill : très jolie prénom au passage.**

**Moi : je te déteste Nessa.**

**Vanessa : oh re bonsoir Bill, je t'avais pas vu.**

**Moi : je vois ça.**

**Vanessa : les one direction vont arriver je vais les voir.**

**Moi: Vas y.**

**Vanessa : non, viens avec moi.**

**Moi : JE N'AIME PAS CE GROUPE !**

**Vanessa: rho!**

_Elle tourne les talons et s'en va déçue que je ne vienne pas avec elle. Je déteste ce groupe, ils me sortent par les yeux. Bill me regarde tendrement, qu'est-ce qu'il a à me coller comme ça lui aussi !?:_

**Bill : tu veux aller faire un tour ?**

**Moi : non merci, enfin je veux rester seule.**

**Bill : je te dérange c'est ça ?**

**Moi : un peu.**

**Bill : je t'ai fait quoi sérieux ?**

**Moi : ben rien.**

**Bill : t'es fan de notre groupe et tu nous envoies chier comme de la merde.**

**Moi : et c'est de ma faute ?**

**Bill : oui.**

_Je soupire d'étonnement et lui balance mon punch au visage :_

**Bill : alors là, tu as intérêt à courir.**

_Je suis explosée de rire, prends mes jambes à mon cou, Bill me suit de près avec un grand sourire. On court comme des malades dans les coulisses rentrant loge par loge en hurlant de rire. On dirait des gamins. J'arrive dans un chemin sans issue. Soudain je sens des mains me choper par la taille et me porter, j'explose littéralement de rire, Bill me rejoint aussitôt dans mon fou rire :_

**Bill : tu fais comment maintenant ?**

**Moi : oh je t'en pris lâche-moi ! Oh grand seigneur Bill !**

**Bill : **_(explose de rire) _**ton dieu ne veux pas te lâcher.**

**Moi : **_(se moque de lui) _**Toi ? Un dieu ? Ha oui ! Le dieu de la maladresse !**

**Bill : ha ouais ? Tu vas voir toi !**

_Il commence à me faire des chatouilles, oh non comment j'aime pas. J'explose de rire, Bill, lui est tout rouge tellement qu'il se marre. Je suis allongée au sol, me tordant dans tout sens :_

**Moi : **_(ne cesse de rigoler) _**arrête... J'abandonne.**

_Il arrête tout de suite, on arrête pas de rire. Il se relève, moi je suis toujours allongée sur le sol, je n'en peux plus de ce mec ! Il me chope les mains et m'aide à me lever :_

**Bill : alors c'est qui le plus fort ?**

**Moi : n'importe qui sauf toi.**

**Bill : mouais c'est ça**

**Moi : eh ben quoi ?**

**Bill : tu veux des chatouilles encore ?**

**Moi : non c'est bon.**

_Je commence à marcher mais ma cheville commence à me lancer. D'ailleurs Bill le voit :_

**Bill : Maëva ? Ca va ?**

**Moi : oui, c'est rien.**

**Bill : arrête de te foutre de moi, je vois bien que tu boites. C'est à cause de moi ?**

**Moi : non, fin, c'est quand on s'est rentrés dedans dans le magasin de chaussures.**

**Bill : **_(m'aide à marcher) _**tu m'as mentit ?**

**Moi : oui et alors ?**

_Tout à coup, on voit Tom courir vers nous :_

**Tom : ha ben vous êtes là !**

**Bill : oui pourquoi ?**

**Tom : ça va bientôt commencer faut vous dépêchez **_(voit que son frère m'aide à marcher) _**ben qu'est-ce que tu as fait la miss ?**

**Bill : elle s'est fait mal à la cheville en me percutant dans la boutique aide-moi, sinon on va jamais arriver là-bas.**

_Tom s'exécute et nous marchons jusqu'à nos sièges. Où est Vanessa ? Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis l'apéro. Bill s'assoit à côté de moi avec le reste du groupe. Et moi, je cherche ma pote des yeux dans la salle. Je ne la vois nulle part. Bon sang ! Elle a pas put disparaître comme ça quand même !:_

**Bill : tu cherches Vanessa ?**

**Moi : oui.**

**Bill : elle était avec Tom, elle lui a dit de te dire qu'elle rentre, il faudra que tu ailles chercher tes affaires car elle ne veut plus entendre parler de toi.**

**Moi : qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?**

**Bill : elle a avoué qu'elle avait trouvé une nouvelle colocataire, tu habite où ?**

**Moi : à Valence.**

**Bill : on ira chercher tes affaires demain.**

**Moi : t'as pas comprit là ! Je suis à la rue maintenant !**

**Bill : t'as pas de famille ?**

**Moi : non, ils sont morts.**

**Bill : comment tu vas faire ?**

**Moi : j'en sais trop rien.**

_Je baisse la tête triste, moi qui pensais que Vanessa était mon amie, ben je me suis complètement gourée sur toute la ligne :_

**Bill : **_(parle à Tom) _**on peut pas la laisser à la rue.**

**Tom : on va pas la trimbaler tout le temps.**

**Bill : t'aimerais te retrouver à la rue à son âge ? Enfin quand tu avais son âge ? Car tu n'as plus de famille et ta seule pote te fais un coup de pute ?!**

**Tom : non, bon ok mais elle sera sous ta responsabilité.**

**Bill : je sais, mais on peut pas, enfin je peux pas la laisser comme ça.**

_Il se retourne vers moi, me prend ma main :_

**Bill : tu aimerai visiter Los Angeles ?**

**Moi : oui mais dans mes rêves.**

**Bill : **_(s'amuse avec mes doigts) _**je t'emmène après-demain.**

**Moi : tu plaisantes ?**

**Bill : non, tu viens habiter avec nous.**

**Moi : je peux pas accepter.**

**Bill : pourquoi ? T'as plus rien à perdre ici.**

**Moi : j'ai mes chats à Valence.**

**Bill : on ira les cherchés.**

**Moi : comment puis-je te remercier ?**

**Bill : **_(entrelace nos doigts) _**ne me laisse jamais tomber.**

_Mon regard plonger dans le sien, il passe rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, il pose lentement sa main sur ma joue et caresse tendrement celle-ci à l'aide son pouce. Il s'approche tout doucement, lentement sans doute pour ne pas me brusquer. Nos lèvres sont à quelques millimètres, J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je ferme les yeux, je sens enfin ses lèvres contre les miennes, ce baiser est tellement intenses et doux, que je ne peux pas y résister, je continue notre baiser passionnelle, en ignorant le regard des autres._

_**A suivre**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : "Une nouvelle vie commence"**_

_**P.D.V Maëva Dimanche 14 décembre 2014**_

_Je me réveille, il est 6h. Des bras entourent ma taille, mais où je suis là ? Je me retourne lentement et remarque que Bill dort profondément._

_Vu les baisers qu'on a échangé pendant la soirée et que je me retrouve dans son lit, mais rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas une fille facile, on a rien fait. Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Est-ce qu'on est en couple ? Ou juste un flirt d'un soir ?_

_Soudain Tom qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté frappe à notre porte :_

**Tom : **_(derrière la porte) _**Bill t'es réveillé ?**

**Bill : **_(encore endormit) _**mh... 2 minutes.**

**Tom : non, non il faut aller chercher les chats à Maëva encore. Dépêches-toi, on a de a route à faire. Elle est réveillée au moins ?**

**Moi : oui oui.**

**Tom : ok, dépêchez-vous, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.**

_A peine Tom partit, que Bill me serre encore plus dans ses bras :_

**Bill: te as bien dormit?**

**Moi : oui, c'est mieux que de dormir par terre en tout cas.**

**Bill : comment ça par terre ?**

**Moi : j'avais pas de lit dans l'appartement.**

**Bill : ils sont comment tes chats ?**

**Moi : Lexa est blanche, avec tâches grises tigrer, Timon est blanc avec des tâches noirs, marrons foncer tigrer.**

**Bill : ils ont quels âges ?**

**Moi : Lexa a 8 mois et Timon 6 mois. Mais Pumba, il supporte les chats ?**

**Bill : je pense.**

**Tom : C'EST PRET !**

_On se lève doucement mais sûrement, Bill me passe sa robe de chambre, que je mets directement. Je sors de la chambre, les cheveux en bataille et pas de maquillage :_

**Tom : tu bois quoi ?**

**Moi : du thé avec ma clope.**

**Tom : tu as bien dormit ?**

**Moi : **_(prends ma tasse) _**ouais... Ecoute **_(il me fixe) _**je sais que tu ne m'aime pas, je le sens et je le vois.**

**Tom : non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que, je ne te connais pas. J'ai pas envie que mon frère souffre.**

**Moi : ouais, ben c'est pas moi qui le ferais souffrir.**

**Bill : coucou **_(m'embrasse le haut de mon crâne) _**tu mange rien ?**

**Moi : le matin ? Non, je vomis après.**

**Bill : **_(serre son frère dans ses bras) _**t'as vu, il y a ta valise dans l'entrée.**

**Moi : ha merci. Tu l'as vu ?**

**Bill : oui je lui ai même parlé **_(prend son petit-déjeuner) _**c'est une conne, une vraie pétasse ! Comment t'as pu être amie avec elle ?**

**Moi : car elle m'a recueilli chez elle quand j'ai perdu mes parents.**

**Tom : elle ne voulait plus de toi, car elle était jalouse que tu sois plus proche avec nous. Et comme tu commences à être connue, elle t'envie.**

**Moi : mais elle est con ! Je ne suis même pas payé, mes histoires sont sur des blogs et Facebook ! Mes vidéos sur Youtube, je suis en galère d'argent tout le temps !**

**Bill : elle le comprends pas vu que tu as pratiquement tout payer hier.**

**Tom : vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ?**

**Bill : ben oui pourquoi ?**

**Tom : pour savoir.**

_Moi en couple avec le Célèbre Bill Kaulitz ? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Je bois le reste de mon thé en une gorgée, j'y crois pas ! Je sors vite de table, part sur le balcon m'allumer une clope encore sous le choque de la réponse de Bill. A travers la baie-vitrer les garçons me regardent un peu de travers, mais bon c'est pas grave, je m'en fiche. Soudain, je vois Bill se lever et se diriger où je suis :_

**Bill : tout va bien ?**

**Moi : je suis juste un peu secouer ça va.**

**Bill : pourquoi ?**

**Moi : car, je ne pensais pas qu'on était ensemble.**

**Bill : **_(me prend dans ses bras) _**t'as pas envie ?**

**Moi : si c'est juste que je m'y attendais pas c'est tout.**

**Bill : c'est un choc pour toi ?**

**Moi : il y a tellement de choses. Il y a des filles plus belles que moi, plus...**

**Bill : **_(me coupe littéralement la parole) _**tu es la plus belle à mes yeux. Dès que je t'ai vu, ça a été le coup de foudre, j'avais espéré que c'était la même chose pour toi.**

**Moi : c'est le cas **_(le regarde) _**j'ai simplement eu de la chance de te rencontrer avant qu'une autre te prenne.**

**Bill : non... C'est moi... J'ai eu de la chance de te revoir.**

_Il approche lentement son visage du mien, et me dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour moi, avec un de mes plus grand rêve qui devient réalité :_

**Bill : **_(son front coller au mien) _**on rentre ? Car je t'avoues que j'ai un peu froid.**

_On rigole et on s'exécute :_

**Moi : j'emprunte la salle de bain !**

_Je me dirige vers celle-ci et me prépare, je ressors 25 minutes après :_

**Bill : j'ai fouillé un peu sur Youtube et je t'ai trouvé.**

**Moi : t'es pas croyable toi.**

**Bill : j'ai fouillé, pas regarder, à part si tu me donnes l'autorisation.**

**Moi : non, et puis tu vas pas aimé, je suis encore un bébé dans ma tête pour jouer à ce jeu.**

**Bill : **_(rigole) _**t'es pas un bébé ! Dans un sens c'est bien "Les Sims" quand tu veux te faire une vie parfaite.**

**Moi : Bill tu te moques là.**

**Bill : rho, mon bébé, c'était pas méchant je te jure ! C'est bien ce que tu fais même si je ne parle pas un mot de ta langue.**

**Moi : je t'apprendrais un jour.**

**Bill: refroidir!**

_On entend frapper à la porte, Tom se dépêche d'ouvrir et je vois Vanessa débarquer :_

**Vanessa : vous êtes prêts ?**

**Tom : Bill, tu vas te préparer, on attend.**

**Bill: ok.**

_Il me donne un dernier chaste baiser et part se préparer. Pour l'instant Vanessa s'assoit sur le canapé sans rien à ce reprocher :_

**Vanessa : tu vas aller où avec tes chats ?**

**Tom : habiter avec nous.**

**Vanessa : eh ben je vous plains.**

**Moi : je vois pas en quoi ma pauvre Vanessa ! Si je ne faisais pas le ménage, ta baraque serait une vraie porcherie ! Je t'ai toujours soutenue, toujours était là pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?!**

**Vanessa : c'est qui, qui paye le loyer ma belle ?**

**Moi : ha ouais ? Qui c'est qui paye l'électricité, l'eau, la bouffe, tes petits caprices ? Toi t'as de l'argent que tes parents te donnent ! Moi j'ai personne ! Je dois me débrouiller, mais au moins, moi je ne prends pas tout le monde de haut car je ne suis pas une fille pourrit gâtée, je suis riche intérieurement ! Et j'ai une intelligence pas comme toi.**

**Vanessa : pff !**

**Moi : tu peux faire pff ! Ca veut rien dire, maintenant, tu vas te la fermer ou tu veux peut-être que je t'aides ?!**

**Vanessa : mais t'es qui ?! Personne ! C'est pas parce que t'es la petite amie de Bill que je vais baisser d'un ton ! Il va te larguer dans un mois à peine tellement tu es invivable ! Il se rendra compte que la fille qui lui fallait c'est moi et il reviendra pour me chercher.**

_A ce moment là, des larmes de colère apparaissent, mes poings se serrent. Je la tue littéralement du regard :_

**Moi : dégage ! Vanessa tu n'as pas intérêt à être chez toi quand on arrivera ! Car là je peux te jurer une chose. Je te recroise, je te fais la peau **_(je la gifle) _**t'es qu'une grosse merde, comme tu dis, ta mère aurait du t'avorter vu que tu n'étais pas voulu, pour voir ce que tu es devenues.**

**Vanessa : ne me parle pas comme ça.**

**Moi : ben quoi ? Tu veux faire ta maline, tu le sais que je suis méchante quand on me cherche. Donc maintenant...**

**Bill : **_(arrive) _**dégage c'est le mieux pour nous.**

**Moi : tu lis dans mes pensées.**

**Bill : j'ai tout entendu, et une fille comme toi Vanessa ne m'intéresse gère du tout.**

**Vanessa : tu m'aimes je le sais, pas besoin de me rendre jalouse.**

**Bill : Tom appelle Saki.**

**Vanessa : non c'est bon je m'en vais. Tu finiras bien par ouvrir les yeux. Ne mets pas trop longtemps non plus.**

_Elle lui envoi un baiser, sous la mine dégouter de Bill. Cette fille est totalement tarée ! Comment j'ai pus trainer avec ça ? Franchement ! Elle est trop tarée dans sa tête ! Qu'elle se fasse enfermer ! Car ça va plus du tout ! Elle se fou vraiment la honte toute seule. C'est une folle :_

**Bill: On y va?**

**Tom et moi : oui.**

_Bill me prend ma valise et le mets dans le chariot. Nous nous dirigeons vers le van où Georg et Gustav nous attendaient sagement :_

**Bill : tu as faim ?**

**Moi : non je mange qu'à midi et le soir.**

**Georg : t'as bien dormit ?**

**Moi : oui ça peut aller.**

**Gustav : alors enfin tous les membres sont casés, il était temps.**

**Georg : oui surtout toi Bill, t'es en retard.**

**Bill : oh ta gueule !**

**Moi : au lieu d'embêter mon copain Georg, tu devrais plutôt penser à faire un bébé à ta femme non ?**

**Bill : **_(se moque de Georg) _**ha oui c'est vrai il va commencer à se faire vieux le petit.**

**Moi : **_(me fou de la tête à mon homme) _**et lui il se sent plus pisser sa y est.**

**Bill : **_(ils rigolent à part lui) _**chérie ! C'est bon je boude.**

**Moi : et si je te fais un bisous ça change quelque chose ?**

_Monsieur ne répond pas, il a vraiment décidé de bouder. Je m'approche lentement de lui et lui donne un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres :_

**Moi : tu boudes encore ?**

**Bill : tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça.**

**Moi : c'est la première fois que tu boudes.**

**Bill : on arrive dans combien de temps ?**

**Tom : le van n'a même pas Démarré !**

**Bill : tu rigoles ?**

**Tom: bien non.**

**Moi : t'as hâte de voir mes chats toi.**

**Bill : oui.**

**Saki : tout le monde est là ?**

**Bill : oui.**

**Saki : bonjour Maëva.**

**Moi : bonjour Saki.**

**Bill : on sera à Valence dans combien de temps ?**

**Saki : dans 3h.**

**Bill : c'est long quand même.**

**Saki : oui aller, t'inquiète pas on a fait de la place pour mettre les affaires de ta femme.**

**Moi : oula ! Accélère pas trop ma relation avec Bill s'il te plaît ?**

**Bill : ben quoi ?**

**Moi : ben ça fait quelques heures qu'on est ensemble.**

_Il me sourit niaisement :_

**Moi : il est où ton lit ?**

**Bill : t'es fatiguée mon coeur ?**

**Moi : oui.**

**Bill : **_(se lève et me tend la main) _**viens je vais te montrer.**

_Je prends sa main et nous nous dirigeons vers une porte où un escalier s'y trouve. Sur le côté un peu plus loin se trouve 2 portes :_

**Moi : qu'est-ce qu'il y a en haut ?**

**Bill : des chambres individuel aussi. 2 chambres en haut et en bas avec petites salles de bains dans chaque chambres.**

**Moi : il y a pas à dire c'est cool. Elle est où ta chambre ?**

**Bill : **_(ouvre la première porte) _**ici.**

_Je rentre et remarque un lit double, trop cool !:_

**Moi : **_(m'allonge) _**Georg voulait dire quoi par "t'es en retard" ?**

**Bill : rien t'inquiète.**

**Moi : Bill ?**

**Bill : tu le sauras un jour où l'autre mais pas tout de suite en tout cas.**

**Moi : dis-moi au moins si c'est grave ou pas.**

**Bill : un peu des deux. J'ai pas très envie d'en parler maintenant **_(s'allonge à son tour) _**on parlera quand je serais prêt à en parler d'accord ?**

**Moi : ok.**

_Il me prend dans ses bras. Je suis trop bien dedans moi. Je ne tarde pas d'ailleurs à sombrer dans les bras de morphés._

_**Ellipse**_

_Je me réveille par des bisous dans le cou, la joue, un peu de partout :_

**Bill : on est arrivés dans Valence mon coeur.**

**Moi : tu es trop romantique tu le sais ça ?**

**Bill : je te fais rêver hein ? Avoues ?**

**Moi : un peu.**

**Bill : je dirais beaucoup même.**

**Moi : t'es méchant.**

_Il rigole, et vient me déposer un tendre baiser sur la bouche :_

**Tom : **_(derrière la porte) _**vous vous levez ? On est arrivés.**

**Bill: On arrive.**

_On se lève, sortons du van et nous nous dirigeons vers l'appartement qui est au rez-de-chaussée. Arriver dans l'entrée, on remarque que mes affaires sont déjà emballés :_

**Bill : t'as que ça ?**

**Moi : juste des vêtements, chaussures et mon ordi.**

**Tom : comment ça se fait ?**

**Moi : ben c'est moi qui paye tout et je peux pas trop me faire plaisir, je vais lui laisser tout payer maintenant.**

**Bill : et te faire un peu plus plaisir.**

_On prend chacun une boites, moi je prends en plus ma sacoche d'ordi. Nous faisons un aller-retour, je prends les sacs de litières, les jumeaux prennent les 2 litières. Nous les installons dans le van. On repart dans l'appartement et prenons la grosse caisses de mes chats :_

**Moi : **_(prends leur carnets de santés) _**Lexa ? Timon ? Venez !**

_Ils arrivent la tête dans les fesses. Ils dormez les pauvres :_

**Moi : rentrez **_(ils s'exécutent et je ferme la cage) _**bon leur doudou sont dans la cage, Bill prend leur 2 sacs de croquettes et leur friandises. Tom prends leur gamelles s'il te plaît ?**

_Il les prennent et nous allons dans le van. Je libère mes chats qui se dépêche de me réclamer un friandise :_

**Moi : **_(sort les 2 friandises) _**Bill, tu veux leur donner ?**

**Bill : oui.**

_Je lui donne et il s'amuse avec mes chats en leur donnant leur friandise :_

**Tom : ils sont trop beaux tes chats. Ils sont toujours ensembles ?**

**Moi : oui, par contre Bill, ils ont une habitude, ils dorment tout le temps avec moi.**

**Bill : Pumba aussi, on sera serrés quoi.**

**Moi : c'est pas grave.**

**Gustav : le chat gris là, elle est balaise !**

**Moi : Lexa à toujours était bonne mangeuse. Timon lui commence à grossir.**

**Georg : et ben chez les jumeaux sa fera Timo et Pumba.**

**Moi : **_(personne rigole à sa blague) _**ouais.**

_Soudain Timon saute sur mes genoux et colle son visage contre le mien, Lexa finit par nous rejoindre et s'allonge tous les deux sur mes genoux :_

**Bill : ils sont câlins.**

**Moi : très, et quand je fais quelque chose d'important c'est aussi très chiant.**

**Bill : je vois.**

**Moi : on a combien de jours pour arriver à LA ?**

**Gustav : vu qu'on va passer une semaine avec Georg, on a 1h30 de route pour aller jusqu'au port prendre le bateau, on reste 3 jours dedans et 1h pour aller chez les jumeaux donc dans 3 jours et 2h30 de route.**

**Moi : chéri ?**

**Bill : **_(tout content que je lui ai donné un surnom) _**oui mon coeur ?**

**Moi : on va se faire chier quoi !?**

**Bill : tu prendras l'habitude.**

**Moi : espérons.**

**Saki : bon tout le monde est là ?**

**Gustav : on peut y aller Saki.**

_Il ferme la porte, et le van démarre. Pour le moment mon chéri à l'air perturber par quelque chose mais quoi ?_

**_A suivre_**


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 : "Le voyage pour LA"**_

_**P.D.V Maëva Dimanche 14 décombre 2014**_

_On est sur le port, on attend que le van passe pour descendre :_

**Moi : je vais faire comment pour Lexa et Timon ?**

**Tom : on dort dans le bus, tu leur laisses à manger et à boire pour la journée, et on viendra les voir de temps en temps.**

**Moi : oui tu n'es pas bête.**

**Tom : je sais, je sais.**

**Saki : **_(il arrive) _**On peut sortir les gars.**

_Ils commencent tous à partir, mais moi je reste dans le van. Bill sort de la salle de bain et me voit seule dans mon coin, il vient s'assoir près de moi :_

**Bill : tu descends pas ?**

**Moi : j'aime pas laisser seuls trop longtemps mes chats, j'étais sur le point de mourir quand je suis partie à Canne sans eux. Ils vont croire que je les abonnes.**

**Bill : on leur explique si tu veux.**

**Moi : oui.**

_On prend mes chats et je leur explique comment va se passer ma journée pendant 3 jours, que je les abandonnes pas, que je viendrais les voir souvent et qu'ils me verront le soir car on dort dans le bus._

_Bill se fou totalement de ma gueule :_

**Moi : pourquoi tu te moques ? Tu fais pareil avec ton chien.**

**Bill : c'est pas ça, mais le français m'intrigue.**

**Moi : tu leur donne de l'eau ?**

**Bill: ok.**

_Je leur verse un gros bol de croquettes, nous finissons par sortir du bus, nos mains entrelacer. On monte rejoindre les autres, qui eux sont déjà encercler par des groupies. Le seul réflexe de Bill et de me lâcher la main et se diriger vers les Folles avec un grand "F" ouais. Comment dire comment je me sens à cette instant... Ben... Solitude. Je m'accoude contre la barre et attends qu'ils se débarrassent de toutes ses filles._

_**Ellipse**_

_Sa fait 15 minutes que j'attends et regarde Bill prendre toutes ses groupies dans les bras, qui lui font des bisous, lui aussi d'ailleurs juste pour des photos. Sa m'énerve ! Je rigole parfois, en voyant Tom essayer tant bien que mal à ce débarrasser de ses fans, pour venir me voir :_

**Une groupie : Bill, c'était qui la meuf hier ?**

**Bill : juste un flirt.**

_Et là mon coeur se brise, et dès cette phrase, Bill me regarde, je le fusille littéralement des yeux, et tourne les talons._

_**PDV projet de loi**_

_Dès que j'ai dit ça, je regarde mon amour, qui a du entendre vu comment elle me tue du regard, elle part dans les escaliers :_

**Moi: non à ...**

**Tom : **_(me retient) _**laisse, j'y vais.**

**Moi : Tom écoute, je...**

**Tom : je sais frangin.**

_Il me fixe, je me sens bête. Mes larmes sont au bord des yeux, j'ai pas envie de la perdre. Elle est tout pour moi. Mon frère me prend dans ses bras :_

**Tom : c'est rien Bill, tout va bien ce passer.**

_Il me lâche et court rejoindre Maëva._

_**P.D.V Maëva**_

_Je commence à descendre les marches quand j'entends quelqu'un m'interpeler. Je me retourne et remarque Tom qui court vers moi :_

**Tom : **_(me rattrape) _**il voulait pas te faire du mal.**

**Moi : c'est trop tard !**

**Tom : Maëva, il veut juste te protéger. Et attendre que ça fasse un peu plus longtemps que vous soyez ensemble pour officialiser devant tout le monde.**

**Moi : alors pourquoi il m'a embrassé toute la soirée devant ses fans, des stars ?**

**Tom : il a pas pensé aux conséquences le soir même **_(on s'assoit dans les marches) _**il t'aime ça tu peux en être sûre.**

**Moi : qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

**Tom : je suis son jumeaux, je ressens ce qu'il ressent, il t'aime ma puce.**

**Moi : je sais que ça le gène que j'ai que 19 ans.**

**Tom : t'es née quand ?**

**Moi : tu me croirais pas.**

**Tom : dis ?**

**Moi : le même jour que vous.**

**Tom : **_(me regarde blasé) _**ha là t'as raison, je te crois pas.**

**Moi : **_(lui montre ma carte d'identité) _**et là ?**

**Tom : 6 ans de différence c'est rien.**

**Moi : si je l'aurai rencontrer plus tard ça ne le gênerais pas du tout.**

**Tom : tu crois que... T'es en manque de confiance en toi. J'en connais un comme ça aussi.**

**Moi : qui ?**

**Tom : t'oses encore me demander de qui je parle ? Vous vous êtes bien trouver quand même.**

_Je le regarde, et décroche un sourire. Une silence s'installe entre nous, on se fixe juste comme ça :_

**Tom : tu sais j'au...**

**... : Tom ! Maëva ! où vous êtes ?!**

**Tom: On y va?**

**Moi : oui, c'est le mieux.**

_Il se lève et m'aide à mon tour, on monte les escaliers tout en parlant et en rigolant. Ce gars est un mec en or quand même. Dès qu'on arrive à la hauteur de Bill, il me prend vite dans ses bras :_

**Bill: excuse-moi.**

**Tom : t'as de la chance d'avoir une femme pareil quand même.**

**Bill : pourquoi ?**

**Tom : car moi à sa place je t'aurai jeter.**

**Bill : tais-toi, tu vas lui mettre des idées dans la tête.**

**Gustav : qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?**

**Tom : on parlait. Il aurait pas fait de boulette jamais j'aurais apprit des choses.**

**Bill : comme quoi ?**

**Georg : il est jaloux celui-là.**

**Tom : je sais sa date de naissance moi.**

**Georg : **_(se moque de Bill) _**ha la honte ! Il connait même pas la date de naissance de sa femme.**

**Bill : **_(me regarde) _**c'est vrai ça ! C'est quand ton anniversaire ?**

**Tom : réponds pas, il va comprendre **_(les jumeaux se fixent) _**c'est passé.**

_Soudain un blanc s'installe, les twins se regardent toujours dans les yeux. Georg, Gustav et moi, on se regard on ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Tout à coup les yeux de Bill s'écarquillent et ouvre, ferme directement la bouche plusieurs fois avant de dire cette phrase :_

**Bill : t'es sérieux ? Je te crois pas.**

**Tom : **_(rigole) _**tu veux voir sa carte d'identité peut-être ?**

_Les yeux de Bill se pose direct sur moi. Quoi ? Je dois faire quoi ? Lui montrer ma carte ? Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage, il enroule son bras autour de mes épaules, il approche lentement sa tête de la mienne, ses lèvres sont à quelques millimètres, je peux sentir son souffles mourir sur ma bouche. Je sais ce qu'il a envie de m'embrassé. Je le vois, je ne suis pas folle. Je décide de détourner le visage, il se recule déçus :_

**Bill : elles sont parties tu sais ?**

**Moi : je prends pas de risque **_(le repousse) _**et enlève ton bras !**

**Gustav : elle a raison, tu veux la protéger évite de faire ça.**

**Bill : je viens de m'excusais !**

**Gustav : soit raisonnable.**

**Bill : **_(nous dévisage) _**vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez de faire ?**

**Nous : ...**

**Bill : vous me demandez d'embrasser ma femme que quand on est cachés !**

**Georg : a qui la faute ? C'est pas de la notre en tout cas !**

**Bill : vous avez pas le droit !**

**Georg : tu as décidé Bill ! Maintenant arrête de péter ta crise ! Je vais pas te supporter pendant 3 jours comme ça !**

**Gustav : les mecs calmez-vous !**

**Bill : **_(ils ignorent totalement Gustav) _**je t'ai jamais demander de venir !**

**Georg : ne me chauffe pas !**

**Bill : ou sinon quoi !?**

**Tom : houhou les mecs, les gens nous regarde !**

**Georg : **_(Tom est invisible) _**tu dois encore grandir dans ta tête.**

**Moi : **_(me met au milieu) _**vous allez vous calmez !? Ou il faut que je vous calme ! Vous avez quel âge bordel !? Bill, tu as choisi de me protéger maintenant tu assumes ! Georg t'as une clope ?**

**Georg : **_(en sort une) _**oui.**

**Moi : **_(lui prends) _**merci, j'en ai besoin, Tom tu viens ? Gustav surveille-moi ces gamins de 2 ans car j'en ai ras la casquette !**

_Je pars avec Tom un peu plus loin, sous le regard de Bill. J'allume ma clope, Tom s'en sort une et fait de même :_

**Tom : t'as un sacré caractère toi.**

**Moi : je suis pas soumise.**

**Tom : j'ai jamais ça. Sinon comment parles-tu Allemand ?**

**Moi : à force de vous entendre parler.**

**Tom : juste comme ça ?**

**Moi : faut croire que ça me suffit.**

**Tom : en tout cas tu parles très bien.**

**Moi : merci.**

**Tom : mon frère à de la chance de t'avoir.**

_A cette phrase, je plante mes yeux dans les siens. Lui me dévore du regard, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il est avec Ria non ? Sa mâchoire se crispe, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il est bizarre._

_Il approche lentement de moi et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'ai envie de continuer, ses mains entourent ma taille, mes bras se faufile dans sa nuque et :_

**Tom : **_(claque des doigts devant mon visage) _**Maëva t'es toujours avec moi ?**

**Moi : hein ? Euh... Oui oui.**

_J'étais en train de rêver sur place, il me regarde en souriant :_

**Tom : tu pensais à quoi ?**

**Moi : qu'est-ce que Bill me cache ?**

**Tom : c'est pas à moi de te le dire.**

**Moi : je m'en fiche ! Dis-moi !**

**Tom : Maëva je peux pas, je le trahirais tu comprends ?**

_Je jette ma cigarette par dessus le bord et retourne vers les 3 autres en compagnie de Tom :_

**Moi : j'ai faim.**

**Georg : on vous attendez.**

**Moi : vous vous êtes calmé sa y est ?**

**Bill : oui.**

**Tom : j'ai une idée pour vous à proposer pour vous protégez.**

**Moi : tu peux.**

**Tom : pourquoi on ferait pas croire à tout le monde que tu sors avec moi ?**

**Bill : **_(risque de nous faire une crise cardiaque) _**quoi ?**

**Gustav et Georg : et Ria ?**

**Tom : je lui en parlerai.**

**Bill : **_(secoue la tête de droite à gauche) _**je suis pas d'accord.**

**Tom : tu préfères les autres peut-être ?**

**Bill: NON!**

**Tom : tu dois choisir.**

**Bill : **_(les larmes aux yeux) _**t'as pas le droit Tom !**

**Tom : oh Bill, je vais pas te la voler, pètes un coup vieux.**

**Bill: **_(/) _**JE TE!**

_Une larme s'échappe de ses yeux, et s'en va énervé :_

**Tom : qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve à faire son gamin !**

**Moi : je vais le voir.**

_Je descends en bas et monte dans le van où Bill y est assit sur la banquette, Lexa sur ses genoux, il me fixe avec ses larmes :_

**Bill: Vas te en!**

**Moi : Bill...**

**Bill : **_(pleurant) _**je fais ça pour te protégé bordel ! J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !**

**Moi : **_(je vais m'assoir près de lui) _**mon coeur écoute... Si tu penses que les fans ne vont pas se poser des questions en me voyant avec vous, tu te trompes.**

**Bill : je veux pas **_(se rapproche de moi, il s'allonge en califourchon sur mon corps) _**tu vas me larguer pour Tom.**

**Moi : tu plaisantes là ?**

**Bill: non.**

**Moi : t'as un manque de confiance en toi inimaginable.**

_Il me regarde avec un air doux, il pose sa main sur ma joue, pose enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes, un long baiser endiablés commencent, il descend vers mon cou et l'embrasse plusieurs fois, tout en enlevant sa veste, un soupir de plaisir traverse la barrière de mes lèvres._

_Il revient m'embrasser amoureusement la bouche, mes mains se baladent dans son dos. Embrassant toujours mes lèvres, ses mains caresse mon ventre sous mon t-shirt :_

**Bill : **_(se relève brusquement) _**je suis désolé, je peux pas.**

**Moi : qu'est-ce qui te prends ?**

**Bill : **_(remet sa veste) _**rien, on va y aller, j'ai faim.**

**Moi : je sais pas ce que tu as Bill, mais tu m'énerves là.**

**Bill : **_(se met en colère) _**je dois te voir dans les bras de mon frère là ! Je vais me faire du mal à cause de mes conneries !**

**Moi : et j'ai rien à voir là-dedans moi !**

**Bill : t'as pas intérêt à l'embrasser.**

**Moi : t'es un gros malade !**

_Je me lève et commence à ouvrir la porte, mais Bill la referme aussitôt :_

**Bill : chérie, je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'aime.**

**Moi : tu es trop jaloux, il faut vraiment que tu travailles là-dessus car on va pas rester longtemps ensemble si tu continues comme ça.**

**Bill : je vais essayé.**

**Moi : on va rejoindre les autres ?**

**Bill : je suis d'accord mon coeur... Pour le plan de Tom.**

**Moi : quoi ?**

**Bill : c'est le seul moyen pour qu'on vive notre histoire tranquille mais à une condition.**

**Moi : laquelle ?**

**Bill : pas de bisous sur la bouche.**

**Moi : viens là mon coeur.**

_Je le tire vers moi et l'embrasse de tout mon amour :_

**Moi : ça te rassure maintenant ?**

**Bill : oui.**

_On rigole tous les deux et rejoignons les autres._

_Je m'assois à côté de Tom et lui fait un clin d'oeil, il passe son bras autour de moi, et me fait un bisous sur la joue :_

**Bill : ne dépasse pas les limites, Tom.**

**Gustav : Bill recommence pas s'il te plaît ?**

**Tom : **_(prend la carte) _**on commande quoi ?**

**Georg : si on commander le plat du jour ?**

**Tom : une blanquette ?**

**Moi : c'est bon ça.**

**Bill : ben va pour le plat du jour.**

_Je vois Tom regarder de droite à gauche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il relook ? Soudain Tom se penche vers mon oreille :_

**Tom : groupies, juste derrière notre table.**

**Moi : eh ben laisse-les on s'en fiche.**

**Bill : je te vois venir Tom, n'y pense même pas.**

**Georg : s'ils font rien, elles vont se poser des questions Bill.**

**Bill : j'avais mit des conditions. Maëva a dit quelque chose !**

**Moi : le problème c'est qu'ils ont raison là.**

**Bill : **_(plonge le nez dans le menu) _**je veux pas voir ça.**

_Le pauvre, c'est vrai que pour lui ce n'est pas facile. De ne pas pouvoir me toucher et me voir dans les bras de son double ne pas être du gâteau du tout, Tom pose sa main derrière ma nuque et m'embrasse tendrement. Il embrasse bien dis donc ! Bill lui regarde toujours son menu, il a l'air à fond dedans. Georg et Gustav regarde discrètement les groupies et vu que le châtain commence à rigoler faisant semblant de boire, elles doivent faire une sale tête. Tom met fin au baiser et se racle la gorge pour éviter de rigoler :_

**Gustav : je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais, 2 paparazzis sont en train de nous prendre en photos.**

**Tom : **_(sort son téléphone et quitte la table) _**Ria.**

_A l'allure où il fonce à la sortie, il a faillit se viander 3, 4 fois. Nous on se fou de lui. Bill lui était toujours dans sa contemplation de son menu, c'est magnifique !:_

**Moi : t'as décidé de bouder encore ?**

**Bill : non, j'attends qu'un serveur vienne nous servir. Il est partit où Tom ?**

**Gustav : partir prévenir Ria.**

**Serveur : vous désirez ?**

**Georg : 5 menus du jours.**

**Serveur : c'est noté et en boisson ?**

**Bill: du coca?**

**Georg : du vin, t'es majeure Maëva de toute façon ?**

**Moi : oui, mais j'aime pas l'alcool !**

**Georg : oui alors du rosé et une grande bouteille de coca.**

**Serveur : c'est noté, je vous apporte ça.**

_Il part, Tom revient tout content :_

**Tom : me voilà rassurer. Elle est pour.**

**Bill : tu nous a pas laisser le choix en même temps.**

**Tom : ne recommence pas s'il te plaît ?**

**Bill: tu ...**

**Fille : excusez-moi. Je pourrais avoir un autographe et une photo avec vous ?**

**Gustav : tu vois où on est ?**

**Fille : oui.**

**Gustav : tu nous laisse manger et après tu auras ce que tu voudras.**

**Fille : d'accord, au fait Bill, j'aurais bien aimé être ta petite amie.**

**Bill : tu peux, je suis libre.**

_Tom fusille carrément son frère du regard, A quoi il joue ? Je serre la main de Tom :_

**Fille : bon ben à plus tard alors.**

**Moi : **_(elle s'en va) _**c'est ça **_(regarde Bill) _**je peux savoir à quoi tu joues là ?**

**Bill : rien, ici je suis célib.**

**Moi : c'est ça t'as raison **_(lui balance ma serviette) _**tu viens Tom, il m'a coupé l'appétit **_(lui prend la main) _**t'as des clopes ?**

**Tom : ouais.**

_**Ellipse**_

_Je suis dans le van en train de rigoler aux conneries de Tom. On est pas vraiment sortis du van à part pour fumer :_

**Tom : et puis au bout d'un moment, tu as vu Bill, il se gamelle devant la porte d'entrée.**

**Moi : **_(explose de rire) _**t'es sérieux ?**

**Tom: est-ce jure.**

_J'arrête pas de me marrer, Tom ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à me rejoindre. Je m'effondre sur ses épaules tellement on rigole :_

**Tom : **_(arrête de rire subitement) _**je suis vraiment désolé.**

**Moi : pourquoi ?**

**Tom : pour les crises de Bill.**

**Moi : c'est rien.**

**Tom : **_(caresse mon visage) _**si tu veux plus continuer avec Bill, je t'en voudrais pas et je te comprends.**

**Moi : il est amoureux.**

**Tom : il a pas à réagir comme ça.**

**Moi : **_(prend sa main) _**il changera.**

**Tom : tu ne sais absolument rien.**

**Moi : et toi qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

**Tom : Ria sortait avec Bill avant d'être avec moi, il était tellement jaloux, que j'étais toujours en train de réparer ses conneries, et de remonter le moral de Ria que...**

**Moi : je crois que je connais la suite.**

**Tom : je ne veux pas que tu souffres.**

_Il approche son visage du mien, mais se recule brusquement quand la porte du van s'ouvre._

**_A suivre_**


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 : "qu'est-ce que veut réellement Tom"**_

_**P.D.V Maëva Dimanche 14 décembre 2014**_

_On fixe qui va apparaître, ce n'est d'autre que Bill :_

**Bill : on ne va pas tarder à manger, vous venez ?**

**Tom : faut qu'on parle avant.**

_Il vient s'assoir à côté de moi, sa main poser sur ma cuisse :_

**Bill : je vous écoute ?**

**Tom : arrête de faire tes crises de jalousies, ainsi que de te venger. Elle va te quitter si tu continues comme ça.**

**Bill : je ne fais rien de mal.**

**Tom : oui, bien sur, et Ria tu lui a rien fait peut-être ?**

**Bill : tu me l'as volé !**

**Tom : non, je l'ai juste réconforté, comme je suis en train de faire avec Maëva.**

**Bill : oui, pour me la voler.**

**Tom : non, et puis tu sais quoi ? Fais ce que tu veux, mais tu le regretteras.**

_Il part du van, me laissant seule avec Bill :_

**Bill : c'est vrai ? Si je continues à faire ça, tu vas me quitté ?**

**Moi : je n'en sais trop rien.**

**Bill : je dois m'inquiéter ?**

**Moi : oui, on va mangé ?**

_Je me lève, l'emmenant avec moi au restaurant, on s'installe à une table à l'abris des regards :_

**Tom : j'adore cette endroit.**

**Moi : c'est sympa ici.**

**Bill : pour couronner le tout je peux serre ma femme contre moi autant que je veux.**

**Moi : **_(en regardant le menu)_** oh purée avec des cuisses de poulet, j'adore !**

**Tom : je vais prendre pareil que toi.**

**Moi : Tom tu n'es pas végétarien ?**

**Tom : **_(riant)_** si, je veux juste la purée moi.**

**Moi : **_(explose de rire)_** t'es con !**

**Bill : **_(passe son bras autour de moi)_** et moi, tu me conseils quoi ?**

**Moi : je ne sais pas.**

**Gustav : Bill enlève vite ton bras, la serveuse.**

_Il s'exécute. La femme arrive à notre hauteur, une fois notre commande prise, elle repart. Bill remet son bras, en me souriant :_

**Georg : oh la tête de Bill !**

**Moi : on dirait un petit bébé. Mais il est beau.**

**Bill : oh qu'elle est mignonne.**

_Il regarde droite à gauche, pour voir si personne ne vient, pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, un long baiser commence. Sa main caresse ma joue. Il est tellement chou. Il arrête en me déposant un chaste baiser._

**Moi : t'es beau mon coeur.**

**Bill : **_(me donne un dernier bisou)_** je t'aime mon amour.**

_Je me détache de lui en me raclant la gorge. Sa me gêne horriblement qu'il me le dise comme ça. Sa fait qu'un jour qu'on est ensemble. D'ailleurs Tom voit mon attitude, il vient poser sa main sur la mienne pour me rassurer. Sous le regard plus que noir de Bill. Il est jaloux mais ne dis rien. Il prend sur lui._

_Les plats arrivent, on mange dans la joie et la bonne humeur._

_Soudain je sens un pied me caresser la jambe, mon regarde se pose directement sur Tom :_

**Moi : je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

**Tom : **_(fais l'innocent)_** rien, je mange.**

**Moi : Tom !**

**Tom : mais quoi !?**

**Moi : arrête ça tout de suite !**

**Tom : mais je ne fais rien !**

**Moi : tu joues à quoi !?**

**Tom : bon j'arrête.**

**Moi : oui vaudrais mieux.**

_Il replonge sa tête dans son assiette. Bill me fixe :_

**Bill : ça va chérie ?**

**Moi : non ! **_(Pousse mon assiette)_** je n'ai plus faim.**

**Bill : Tom qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

**Tom : rien de bien méchant, je rigolais !**

**Bill : t'es dégueulasse ! Tu cherches quoi Bordel !?**

**Tom : oh mais c'est bon ! J'ai Ria !**

**Bill : oui, ben faut croire que ça ne te suffit pas.**

**Tom : dit-il ! Alors que si tu ne serais pas rentrer dans le van, on se serait déjà embrassés.**

**Bill : mon coeur c'est vrai ça ?**

_Les regards se posent sur moi, je baisse la tête, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je n'ai pas envie de ça._

**Moi : je vais fumer.**

_Je me lève, pique une clope à Georg et pars du restaurant. Je suis dehors en train de fumer, je vois Gustav arriver vers moi._

**Gustav : ça va ?**

**Moi : non, je n'ai pas envie que les jumeaux se parle plus jamais à cause de moi.**

**Gustav : c'est vrai qu'ils ont les mêmes goût niveau filles, il n'y a pas à dire. C'est toujours le même cinéma, après dès que la fille à vraiment choisit, le perdant la traite comme sa meilleure amie. Ils ne se fâcheront jamais à vie, je peux te le promette. On l'habitude Georg et moi.**

**Moi : **_(souris)_** tu as le don de me remonter le moral.**

**Gustav : je sais. C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime bien. Mais tu as l'air un peu perdu.**

**Moi : oui, d'un côté j'ai Bill qui est romantique, doux, attentionner mais trop jaloux. Mais de l'autre j'ai Tom toujours là pour moi, qui me fait rire, et c'est vrai que quand je le regarde, j'ai cette envie de l'embrassé.**

**Gustav : je ne pourrais pas t'aider là-dessus.**

**Moi : merci, quand même.**

**Gustav : c'était un plaisir. Tu viens ?**

**Moi : oui.**

_On retourne dans le restaurant. Je prends Bill dans mes bras, il me regarde et me souris :_

**Bill : ça va mon coeur ?**

**Moi : oui.**

**Bill : faut qu'on parle.**

**Moi : je sais.**

**Tom : tous les trois ?**

**Bill : ben non, sans toi.**

**Tom : pourquoi donc ?**

**Bill : car ce que j'ai à lui dire, tu le sais déjà, tout simplement sa ne te regarde pas.**

**Georg : oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas lui dire ? C'est tôt.**

**Bill : au point où j'en suis.**

_Ils finissent de manger, mais une serveuse nous dit qu'il y a une fête ce soir, les garçons sont chauds patates. Mais moi je devais parlé à Bill. Je ne veux pas trop y aller à cette fête, déjà que je ne suis pas fête du tout. Je traine des pieds jusqu'au van, me dirige directe dans la chambre :_

**Bill : allez y les gars, on vous rejoins là-bas.**

**Gustav : ok, à toute.**

**Bill : **_(prend ma trousse à maquillage)_** tu veux que je te maquille ?**

**Moi : on devait parler non ?**

**Bill : on peut parler là ? **_(Il commence à me maquiller) _**tu aimes Tom ?**

**Moi : tu plaisantes ?**

**Bill : ou alors, tu as une attirance pour lui ?**

**Moi : oui, je ne te caches pas que Tom est plutôt beau.**

**Bill : ferme les yeux, et moi ?**

**Moi : mon coeur, tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi.**

**Bill : je suis juste un peu trop jaloux.**

**Moi : oui.**

**Bill : tu peux rouvrir les yeux.**

_Je m'exécute, il me fixe, caressant ma joue, approche son visage du mien pour déposer un tendre baiser, j'approfondie ce dernier, je me mets sur ses genoux, ses mains sont sur mes hanches. Les miennes sont dans sa nuque._

**Bill : **_(entre deux baisers)_** Maëva... Arrête.**

**Moi : **_(/)_** quoi ?**

**Bill : **_(/)_** je ne... peux pas... faire ça **_(j'arrête de l'embrasser)_** pas ici, pas maintenant **_(me caresse les jambes)_** je ne veux pas que tout aille trop vite entre nous.**

**Moi : c'est rien Bill. Je ne te force en rien pourquoi tu es tout le temps obligé de te justifier ?**

**Bill : j'en sais rien, je sais juste que je suis amoureux de toi.**

_Je lui souris tendrement et lui dépose plusieurs chastes baisers sur ses lèvres._

**Moi : on va à la fête ?**

**Bill : oui, tu es magnifiques mon amour.**

_On se lève et allons à la fête, à peine arriver que Tom m'entraine déjà sur la piste de danse, pour danser avec lui un coller-serrer._

**Tom : t'es belle ce soir. C'est Bill qui t'as maquillé ?**

**Moi : oui, d'habitude je suis moche ?**

**Tom : t'es toujours magnifique à mes yeux.**

_Sa tête est à quelques mètre de la mienne. Son regard m'hypophyse, je suis perdues je l'avoue :_

**Tom : j'ai envie de t'embrasser là, maintenant, tout de suite.**

**Moi : non Tom.**

**Tom : on est ensemble je te rappelle.**

**Moi : ne profite pas de ce plan.**

**Tom : il y a des groupies.**

**Moi : et alors ?**

_Je me détache de lui et retourne vers le reste du groupe :_

**Bill : qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

**Moi : rien, ton frère me saoule.**

**Bill : je suis désolé qu'il se comporte comme ça.**

**Moi : on peut aller se coucher ?**

**Bill : déjà ?**

**Gustav : on n'a pas arrêter de courir aujourd'hui c'est normal qu'elle soit fatiguait.**

**Bill : t'es fatiguée ?**

**Moi : non, j'ai juste besoin de ne pas voir ton frère dans les parages.**

**Georg : ignore le. Eclate-toi de ton côté.**

**Tom : **_(prend une bière) _**sympa de me laisser seul sur la piste.**

**Gustav : arrête de boire.**

**Tom : je ne suis pas bourré.**

**Georg : non à peine.**

**Bill : c'est son combien ?**

**Tom : deux.**

**Gustav : sixième verres ouais !**

**Bill : arrête de boire, Tom.**

**Tom : je suis bien là !**

**Gustav : tu vas passer ta soirée aux toilettes !**

**Moi : il a bu quoi ?**

**Georg : Tequila et bière, c'est un bon mélange !**

_Je soupire, je suis désespérée._

**Tom : Maëva, j'ai mal !**

**Moi : où ?**

**Tom : **_(me montrant sa bouche)_** là.**

_Il explose de rire, sa y est, on a perdu Tom. Le reste de la soirée se passe tranquillement, pendant que les bourrés dansent, moi je pars avec Bill dans van, qui commence à être dans un état second. Je commence à me démaquiller._

_Bill qui est allongé sur le lit me fixe :_

**Bill : elle était bien cette fête.**

**Moi : oui.**

**Bill : **_(se lève et me coiffe) _**à part Tom, tout c'est bien passé.**

**Moi : il est fatiguant.**

**Bill : tout le temps.**

_Je me retourne vers lui, il pose ma brosse et me fixe, il me sourit._

**Bill : **_(me tire sous la couette)_** je t'aime.**

**Moi : bonne nuit mon coeur.**

_Il fronce les sourcils, mais finit par m'embrasser tendrement. Il approfondit notre baiser, posant ses mains vers mon bas ventre :_

**Moi : **_(retire ses mains)_** on va s'arrêter là pour ce soir.**

**Bill : t'es fatiguée ?**

**Moi : oui.**

_Je me retourne et essaye de dormir, mais Bill on a décidé autrement._

_Il commence à m'embrasser mon cou._

**Bill : mon coeur ?**

**Moi : bébé laisse-moi dormir !**

**Bill: non.**

**Moi : t'es chiant !**

**Bill: plus!**

_Il continue ses baisers, sa main se dirige vers mon bas ventre, il la faufile vers mon intimité et me caresse :_

**Moi : Bill ?**

**Bill: mhh?**

**Moi : arrête.**

_Il enfonce un doigt me laissant échapper un gémissement, il m'embrasse amoureusement continuant ses vas et viens romantiquement, il en met un deuxième, je soupir de plaisir, sous le sourire de Bill qui continue de m'embrasser._

_Il descend me déposant des baisers un peu de partout, arrivant à mon intimité, il enlève mon sous-vêtement, une fois le vêtement par terre, il approche son visage coquin vers le bas de mon ventre, lui faisant un bisou._

**Moi : Bill... Je...**

**Bill : **_(remonte vers mon visage)_** chut... Mon coeur détends-toi, on ne fait rien de mal.**

**Moi : les autres ?**

**Bill : sa te gène ?**

**Moi : ben... Un peu.**

**Bill : ils ne rentreront pas.**

_Il embrasse tendrement laissant nos langues commencer une danse endiablée, sa main caresse mon intimité, mettant des doigts quelques fois, une gémissent s'échappe de la barrière de mes lèvres, mais cela ne l'arrête pas. Il commence à descendre sous la couette, caressant du bout de sa langue mon entre, caressant mon point G à l'aide de son index. me faisant échapper des gémissement en continue._

**Moi : Bill... S'il te plaît.**

**Bill : **_(remonte, se couchant à mes côtés)_** c'est bon ! J'ai comprit !**

**Moi : tu m'en veux ?**

**Bill : bonne nuit.**

_**Ellipse**_

_Bill dort, moi je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, je décide de me lever, pour me diriger dans la pièce principal, où Tom s'y trouve. Je me sers un verre d'eau._

**Tom : tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? **_(Je me retourne vers lui)_** ça va ma puce ?**

**Moi : oui.**

**Tom : tu veux venir en parler ?**

**Moi : au point où j'en suis.**

_Je rentre dans sa chambre avec lui, on est assis sur le lit, on se fixe._

**Moi : est-ce que Bill est puceau ?**

**Tom : je n'en sais rien, je ne regarde pas ce qu'il fait.**

**Moi : ne me fais avaler ça, vous vous dîtes tout.**

**Tom : mais même ! S'il était ça fait quoi !?**

**Moi : rien je veux savoir c'est tout !**

**Tom : oh ! Je vois !**

**Moi : quoi ?**

**Tom : dès que vous êtes sur le point de le faire, il stop tout net.**

**Moi : oui, c'est ça.**

**Tom : après ça, t'oses encore me demander si mon petit frère est encore puceau ? C'est facile à voir quand même !**

**Moi : je n'y crois pas !**

**Tom : dans un sens c'est un bon signe non ?**

**Moi : si je l'aurais jamais fait, ça ne m'aurais pas déranger tant que ça.**

**Tom : Maëva ?**

**Moi : quoi !?**

**Tom : t'es plus vierge ?**

**Moi : cela à l'air de te surprendre ?**

**Tom : on pensait tous que tu l'étais.**

**Moi : pourquoi ?**

**Tom : tu es tellement... Prude que...**

**Moi : oui, comme quoi, je cache bien mon jeu.**

_Un silence s'installe, je sens le regarde de Tom peser sur moi._

_Il approche lentement sa main vers ma joue, la caresse doucement à l'aide de son pouce, il la dirige ensuite lentement derrière ma nuque. Moi je suis totalement hypnotiser dans son regard._

_Il approche nos visages, sa mâchoire se crispe, il hésite par peur de ma réaction sans doute._

_Il finit par poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne le repousse pas, au contraire, j'approfondie notre baiser._

_Il m'allonge sans être brusque sur le lit, il se met en califourchon sur moi, j'adore le contacte de ses lèvres. Il caresse mon cou tendrement, ce qui me provoque des frissons qui me parcourt tout le long de mon corps, ce qui décroche un sourire à Tom à travers notre baiser._

**Tom : **_(me fixe)_** tu me rends fou !**

_Il me dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, il quitte son haut, pour le balancer à l'opposé de la pièce. Il enlève mon sous-vêtement, le jette aussi dans la chambre._

_Il descend petit à petit vers mon bas ventre, et joue avec ma partie intime à l'aide de sa langue._

**Moi: mhh?**

**Tom : quoi ?**

**Moi : **_(il revient vers ma tête)_** et Bill ?**

**Tom goût ...**

_Il m'embrasse tendrement, il ouvre un tiroir de sa table de nuit, sortant ce qu'il a besoin. Il le met et rentre doucement en moi, j'en grimace d'ailleurs._

**Tom : ma puce ça va ?**

**Moi : oui, c'est rien.**

_Il pose ses lèvres sur les mienne et commence ses vas et viens lentement. Sa langue dans avec la mienne._

_Il accélère un peu le mouvement, des gémissements s'échappe de ma bouche._

**Tom : chut... Bill va t'entendre.**

_Il continue, pour l'instant moi, j'essaye de retenir mes cries autant bien que mal._

**Tom : oh non pas déjà !?**

_Je me réveille en sursaut, poussant un gros soupir._

**Bill : **_(me prend dans ses bras)_** hey, chérie ce n'est rien, c'était un cauchemar.**

_Ma respiration est saccadée, je transpire. Bill me regarde inquiet. Il resserre encore plus son étreinte, nous allongeant sur le lit. Il me donne un baiser sur le front, qui est encore plein de sueur._

**Bill : tu veux me raconter ?**

**Moi : c'est passé ça va.**

**Bill : tu veux un verre d'eau ? Tu as l'air toute déboussolé.**

**Moi : je veux bien.**

**Bill : **_(m'embrasse) _**je vais te chercher ça.**

_Il se lève, va dans notre salle de bain, me sert de l'eau, il me l'apporte, d'ailleurs je l'ai bu en une gorgée._

**Bill : sa t'arrive souvent ?**

**Moi : tout le monde en fait des cauchemars.**

**Bill : tu ne veux toujours pas me raconter ?**

**Moi : non.**

_Je sais, je suis en train de lui mentir. Mais vous me voyez vraiment lui dire que j'ai rêvé de coucher avec son frère ? Moi non en tout cas. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et on finit par s'endormir._

_**Lundi 15 décembre 2014**_

_Je me réveille doucement, Bill n'est plus là. Je vois Timon et Lexa coucher dans le lit en train de dormir dans les pattes l'un de l'autre. Je décide de me lever, je me prépare tranquillement, je vais dans la pièce principale où le groupe y est._

**Bill : ça va mon coeur. Tu veux ton thé ?**

**Moi : oui, je veux bien.**

_Il me le prépare, pour l'instant moi je m'installe, pas encore réveiller._

**Georg : alors comment il est Bill au lit ?**

**Moi : de quoi tu parles ?**

**Tom : quand on est rentrés, on a entendu un petit bruit... Comment dire suspect.**

**Bill : **_(fixe son frère)_** Tom non...**

**Tom : tu veux dire que... Juste ça ? Et...**

**Bill : oui !**

**Gustav : laissez-les !**

**Bill : **_(me met le thé sur ta table)_** ça va toi ?**

**Moi : j'ai mal dormit.**

**Bill : tu n'as pas arrêté de te réveiller c'est normal. T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas me raconter ?**

**Moi : non, c'est rien mon coeur, je t'assure.**

**Bill : on va faire un tour les gars ?**

**Gustav et Georg :oui.**

**Tom : je vais rester là moi.**

**Bill : ok, comme tu veux.**

_Ils s'en vont me laissant seule avec Tom, je bois tranquillement mon thé, je débarrasse, commence à faire la vaisselle, je sens des bras emprisonner ma taille, j'en sursaute d'ailleurs, je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Tom._

**Tom : **_(me regard inquiet)_** ça va ma puce ?**

**Moi : oui, mais retire tes mains s'il te plaît ?**

**Tom : j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

**Moi : je préfère garder mes distances, pendant quelques temps.**

**Tom : c'est **_(retire ses mains)_** quoi le problème !?**

**Moi : rien !**

_Je me retourne et continue de faire la vaisselle, Tom lui retourne s'assoir à sa place._

_Soudain les garçons reviennent en rigolant, Bill me prend dans ses bras, et m'embrasse la joue. Ce qui me redonne le sourire._

**Bill : tu voudras aller te promener ?**

**Moi : faut qu'on emmène Tom, car aux yeux des autres je sors avec lui.**

**Bill : je ne vais pas tenir !**

**Moi : qu'est-ce que tu es bête toi aussi !**

**Bill : non, je suis intelligent, je veux te protéger !**

**Moi : en faisant croire à tout le monde que je sors avec Tom !? Drôle de manière de me protéger dit donc !**

**Bill : bébé, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Dis-moi ?**

**Moi : je vais fumer.**

_Je prends ma veste, prends une clope et monte en haut._

**Bill : **_(me suit) _**n'évites pas la question !**

**Moi : il se passe rien !**

**Bill : t'es une très bonne comédienne pour les autres, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi ! **_(Il me retourne face à lui)_** Maëva ! T'es bizarre depuis hier soir. Tu ne me confie rien ! De quoi as-tu rêvé pour être dans cet état !?**

_Mon regard se perd en fixant le parquet, ma mâchoire se crispe. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, il ne mérite pas ça. Sa main emprisonne toujours mon bras._

**Moi: ta loi principale.**

**Bill : je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu me diras pas ce que tu as !**

**Moi : tu n'en sauras rien de toute manière !**

_En disant cela j'ai tiré d'un coup sec sur mon bras pour me délivrer de son emprise. Il me regarde stupéfait, j'allume ma clope énerver, tirant comme une folle dessus._

**Bill : c'est Tom ?**

**Moi : ...**

**Bill : c'est de Tom que tu as rêvé c'est ça ?**

_Je ferme les yeux laissant échapper une larme._

**Bill : tu ne voulais pas me le dire, pour ne pas me faire du mal ?**

**Moi : j'avais surtout peur que tu crois que j'aime Tom.**

**Bill : je suis désolé **_(me serre contre lui)_** tu penses à mon bonheur et moi je gâche tout. C'est dommage qu'il y est des gens, j'ai l'une de ses envies de t'embrassé.**

**Moi : moi aussi.**

_Il me serre encore plus contre lui._

**Moi : pendant combien de temps on sera cachés ?**

**Bill : j'en sais rien, le temps que tu sois prête.**

**Moi : je suis prête !**

**Bill : pas moi.**

_Bien tiens fallait sans douter ! Je rigole à sa réponse, me blottissant encore plus contre lui. Je jette ma clope et nous descendons rejoindre les autres._

**Gustav : vous vous êtes affiché ?**

**Bill : **_(tout content) _**je l'ai juste prit dans mes bras.**

**Tom : c'est n'importe quoi, tu prends nos fans pour des débiles là !**

**Moi : on ne s'est pas embrassés ! Tom, t'es mal placé pour dire ça ok ?!**

**Bill : **_(Il en rajoute une couche)_** On s'est juste engueulés.**

**Tom : il te manque une part de cerveau je crois !**

**Bill : on a été discret !**

**Georg : si pour toi discret, c'est discret comme hier, ben vous êtes dans la merde.**

**Moi : t'essaye de nous rassuré ?**

**Georg : oui.**

**Moi : Georg, t'es peut-être beau, mais t'es un gros con.**

**Georg : merci, autant vous affichez car là vous allez avoir du mal à trouvé une excuse.**

**Moi : il y a toujours une solution !**

**Gustav : honnêtement, je n'en vois pas.**

**Moi : merci, je comptais sur toi !**

**Gustav : désolé.**

_**Ellipse**_

_Je suis dans la chambre dans les bras de Bill, il m'embrasse tendrement, toutes les deux secondes._

**Bill : je t'aime.**

_Il vient ensuite reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? On va avoir les lèvres gercer à force._

**Moi : tu es en manque d'affection toi.**

**Bill : un tout petit peu.**

**Moi : je dirais beaucoup.**

**Bill : ce n'est pas de ma faute.**

**Moi : oui, d'accord.**

**Tom : **_(derrière la porte) _**Bill ! Georg a besoin de toi !**

**Bill : **_(susurre)_** c'est possible de me laisser tranquille ?**

_Décidément, je vais finir par croire que Georg, ne sait pas vivre sans sa femme. Non seulement d'être con, il ne sait même pas se débrouiller sans Bill. Je rigole à la mine boudeuse de mon homme, il ouvre la porte, faisant entrer son frère._

**Tom : je vous ai peut-être déranger ?**

**Bill : **_(ironise)_** non, penses-tu ! **_(Remet son t-shirt)_** on en a pour longtemps ?**

**Tom : deux heures minimum.**

_Il m'embrasse rapidement puis part, me laissant seule avec son double, super !_

**Tom : ça va ma puce ?**

**Moi : oui.**

**Tom : faut qu'on parle.**

**Moi : et de quoi ?**

**Tom : tu es distante avec moi aujourd'hui, donc je vais te reposer la question. Tu es sûre que ça va ?**

**Moi : en ce moment je suis perdue.**

**Tom : je vois ça, tu veux m'en parler ?**

**Moi : non, surtout pas avec toi.**

**Tom : je t'ai fait quoi bordel !?**

**Moi : rien !**

_Il baisse la tête, se raclant la gorge._

**Tom : **_(s'assoit près de moi)_** tu me rappelles Ria, quand elle sortait avec Bill. Et vu comment tu es aujourd'hui, j'en déduis que tu as rêvé que tu as couché avec moi.**

**Moi : **_(en rajoute à côté)_** et que tu es précoces.**

**Tom : **_(à fond dans son récit)_** oui aussi mais... **_(Se rend compte de ce que je viens de dire) _**quoi ?**

**Moi : **_(me fou de lui) _**rien laisse tomber.**

**Tom : attends, tu vas voir toi.**

_Il me fait des chatouilles, je me tords dans tout les sens, pour me débattre, mais je n'arrête pas de rire. Soudain, il arrête tout mouvement, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_

**Tom : je préfère te voir comme ça.**

**Moi : **_(le fixe) _**à quoi tu joues ?**

_Il s'enlève, s'asseyant sur le lit, pose ses mains sur son visage. Je m'approche de lui, le forçant à me regarder._

**Moi : qu'est-ce que tu as, Tom ?**

**Tom : je ne veux pas faire du mal à Bill loin de là, mais je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.**

_Quoi ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu là. J'écarquille les yeux._

**Tom : dis-moi quelque chose je t'en pris, ma puce.**

_**A suivre**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5 : "LA nous voilà"**_

_**P.D.V Maëva Mardi 16 octobre 2014**_

_Nous sommes arrivés à LA tôt ce matin, on a la tête dans les fesses, Bill lui dort pratiquement sur la table._

**Bill : je suis crevé putain !**

**Tom : la même !**

**Timon : miaou ?**

**Georg : oui miaou, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**Timon : miaou !**

**Georg : c'est bien, **_(nous parle)_** les mecs je comprends ce que veut ce chat !**

**Gustav : le manque de sommeil ne te réussis pas Georg.**

**Georg : je suis sérieux.**

**Moi : on arrive quand ?**

**Gustav : bientôt.**

**Moi : c'est long.**

**Tom : tu n'es pas fatiguée ?**

**Moi : ...**

_Depuis ce que Tom m'a révélé je n'ose plus vraiment lui parler. Il baisse la tête, il le sait que je ne lui répondrai pas, ce n'est pas contre lui mais je n'ose pas._

**Bill : qu'est-ce qui ce passe entre vous ?**

**Tom : je ne sais pas. Maëva ?**

**Moi : ...**

**Bill : bébé, tout va bien ?**

**Moi : oui, pourquoi ça irait pas ?**

**Bill : tu fais la tête ?**

**Moi : non.**

**Saki : **_(arrive) _**je vous dis à dans une semaine.**

**Bill : à dans une semaine.**

_On descend du van, laissant les chats dedans pendant qu'on monte nos affaires, le groupe repart chercher mes chats._

_Je m'assois sur le canapé, regarde attentivement le salon, remarque une guitare, vous croyez que je peux ? Je me précipite dessus pour jouer quelques notes dessus. Elle a un bon son, ça va._

**Tom : c'est ma guitare ça !**

_Je le fixe, mais ne lui réponds pas pour autant, je continue mes petits accords qu'un gamin serait faire._

**Tom : tu joues de la guitare toi ?**

**Moi : ...**

**Tom : elle a un bon son n'est-ce pas ?**

**Moi : ...**

**Tom : tu sais jouer de quels autres instruments ?**

**Moi : ...**

**Tom : tu comptes me ré adresser la parole quand ?**

**Moi : ...**

**Tom : **_(me prend la guitare des mains)_** bon maintenant sa suffit ! J'en ai marre de parler à un mur, dis-moi quelque chose.**

_Je lève un sourcil, finis par aller voir Bill._

**Bill : ça va ?**

**Moi : tu m'achètes une guitare ?**

**Bill : c'était toi ?**

**Moi : oui, mais Tom ne veut pas que je joue avec la sienne.**

_Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue._

**Bill : tu pourrais lui prêter Tom, t'es égoïste !**

**Tom : elle ne me parle pas, pas de guitare.**

**Gustav : vous n'allez pas recommencer !**

**Moi : je ne veux pas rester dans cette ambiance.**

**Georg : soirée ce soir ?**

**Tom : faut que j'aille voir Ria.**

**Gustav : sa peut attendre non ?**

**Tom : **_(souris de vainqueur)_** pour la larguer ? Sa m'étonnerais.**

**Bill : quoi ?**

_J'ai du mal entendre, je ne peux pas lui laisser faire ça._

**Moi : Tom, non !**

**Tom : je fais ce que je veux ! Tu n'as rien à me dire.**

**Moi : arrête !**

**Tom : tu le sais ma puce.**

**Moi : pourquoi ?**

**Tom : **_(les larmes aux yeux) _**je t'aime.**

_Je le tue du regard, personne n'ose parler. Tom me fixe attendant une réponse de ma part, il en crispe sa mâchoire._

**Moi : arrête de faire ça.**

**Tom : tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça. Sur ceux je vais quitter Ria d'accord ou pas !**

_Il finit par claquer la porte d'entrée. Je baisse la tête, me retournant vers les autres, doucement._

**Bill : tu m'as caché une chose pareille ?**

**Moi : pour que tu me pète une crise ?**

**Bill : j'en ai marre tu comprends !?**

**Georg : hé ! Elle n'y peut rien si Tom l'aime !**

**Bill : je... **_(Me regarde)_** qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

**Moi : tu connais la réponse.**

**Bill : non, il en n'est hors de question !**

**Gustav : tu n'auras pas le choix.**

_Il me fixe dégoûter._

**Bill : vous vous rendez compte que vous la mettrez en danger ?**

**Moi : tu préfères quoi !?**

**Bill : c'est quand la prochaine interview ?**

**Gustav : le 23 décembre chez Cauet sur la radio NRJ.**

**Bill : c'est trop tôt.**

**Moi : je vais rester enfermer ici. Je ne veux plus le plan de ton frère !**

**Bill : **_(je monte les escaliers) _**mon coeur attends !**

_Je ne prête aucune attention à mon homme, continue mon chemin. Je m'assois sur le haut des escaliers sans rien dire. Je suis épuisée, je m'effondre, il faut que ça sorte. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Ils n'arrêtent pas de ce disputer._

_J'entends des pas dans les escaliers, je me lève brusquement et tombe nez à nez avec Bill._

**Bill : tu pleures ?**

**Moi : c'est rien.**

**Bill : je vais finir par te perdre, si je continue **_(me prend dans ses bras) _**je suis désolé.**

**Moi : ce n'est pas grave.**

**Bill : je t'aime.**

_Je le fixe et lui souris, il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il est tellement chou._

**Bill : faut que je te parle.**

_Il ouvre la porte, et on rentre dans sa chambre._

**Moi : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**Bill : ce n'est pas facile.**

**Moi : je crois savoir ce que tu veux me dire... **_(On s'assoit)_** Tu ne l'as jamais fait c'est ça ?**

**Bill : Tom, te l'as dit ? Ou les autres ?**

**Moi : non, la façon comment tu te comportes. Mais c'est romantique.**

**Bill : **_(il prend ma main)_** et toi ?**

**Moi : quoi moi ?**

**Bill : tu l'as déjà fait ?**

**Moi : ouais, mais ce n'est pas très grave tu sais.**

**Bill : **_(il baisse la tête) _**c'est bien ça, le problème.**

**Moi : je ne vois pas en quoi.**

**Bill : j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur le jour même...**

**Moi : arrête ce n'est pas grave ça.**

_Je l'embrasse tendrement. Derrière son air saint, il a quand même une sacrée fierté. On finit par descendre en bas où Tom y est._

**Bill : où sont Gus et Georg ?**

**Moi : j'ai faim moi.**

**Tom : chercher à manger. Alors tu lui a dit ?**

**Moi : ouais.**

**Bill : ce qui me fait peur c'est qu'elle a déjà fait.**

**Tom : sérieux ?**

**Moi : oui je sais, on ne dirait pas.**

**Tom : tu as intérêt d'assuré.**

**Moi : Tom stop !**

_Il rigole tout seul ce débile._

_**Ellipse**_

_On est en ville avec le groupe, ma main entrelacer dans celle de Tom, vu qu'on doit faire croire qu'on est en couple, le plan marche hyper bien._

_Les paparazzis nous prennent en photos et vidéos, Bill lui est un peu à l'arrière ayant ses lunettes sur la tête. Euh... Il sait qu'on est en hiver ? Bon d'accord il fait beau mais bon._

**Tom : laissez-nous !**

**Moi : **_(agrippe son bras)_** Tom.**

**Tom : **_(passe son bras autour de moi)_** c'est rien ma puce.**

_Il cache mon visage pour éviter que les flashs m'éblouissent trop les yeux._

_Bill me pose sa casquette sur la tête._

**Bill : tu pourras mieux te cacher comme ça.**

**Moi : merci.**

_On rentre dans un magasin à l'abris des regards._

_Tom parle avec Georg, soudain je sens quelques chose dans mon cou, je regarde, c'est un collier où le prénom de Bill apparaît, je me retourne._

**Moi : Bill, tu joues avec le feu.**

**Bill : j'ai le droit d'offrir un cadeau à ma belle-soeur.**

_En me souriant, il m'adresse un clin d'oeil._

**Moi : tu es trop mignon.**

_Il se racle la gorge, on est au fond du magasin, il surveille de ses yeux de droite à gauche, pour finir par poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, tout en continuant de m'embrasser, j'enroule mes bras autour de lui, mes bras passant en dessous des siens et finissent par se balader dans son dos._

_A chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse j'oublie tous les gens autour._

**Gustav : ha vous... Bill !**

_On se détache vite._

**Gustav : vous êtes infernal ! Vous allez finir par vous faire prendre.**

**Tom : Maëva on y va **_(remarque mon pendentif)_** euh... Il y a un problème là.**

**Bill: Tom ...**

**Tom : ben il est voyant.**

**Bill : c'est mort, elle ne l'enlève pas !**

**Tom : tu fais n'importe quoi !**

**Georg: on sort.**

_Il passe son bras autour de moi, nous sortons, Tom essaye de cacher mon collier tant bien que mal, mais les gens ne sont pas aveugles, ils voient qu'il y a marqué Bill._

**Paparazzi : Bill, vous offert un collier à l'amie de votre frère pourquoi ?**

**Bill : cela ne vous regarde pas.**

_Tom, le tue du regard. C'est mignon quand il est jaloux quand même. Bill lui est content de son cadeau normal pour lui. Je ne dis rien._

_Nous marchons dans les rues tranquillement soudain je vois Bill s'éloigner, il va où encore celui là ? Je le vois commander une glace, je rigole voyant mon homme retomber en enfance, il revient avec deux glaces en m'en passant une, il va vraiment nous faire griller celui là._

**Tom : et nous ?**

**Bill : tu vas t'en chercher une si tu veux, j'avais que deux mains.**

_Son frère soupire, me lâche pour aller commander sa glace avec le reste du groupe._

**Bill : tu me manque.**

_Je suis avec lui tout le temps, mais je lui manque. Allez chercher la logique des choses avec lui._

**Moi : je vois ça, mais tu vas tout gâcher Bill !**

**Bill: excuse-moi.**

_Tom revient avec sa glace tout content._

**Tom : maintenant t'arrête Bill !**

**Bill: excuse-moi Tomi.**

**Tom : aller c'est rien, on va rentrer.**

**Bill : merci.**

**Tom : en tout cas tu as bien choisis le collier.**

_**Ellipse**_

_Nous sommes chez les jumeaux, je suis complètement affalée sur Bill, qui lui est à fond dans la télévision._

**Moi : chéri ?**

**Bill : oui ?**

**Moi : t'es timide ?**

**Bill : ouais.**

**Moi : sa m'étonne ça.**

**Bill : ben pourquoi ?**

**Moi : car tu as vus ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? On ne dirait pas.**

**Gustav : ça dépend des jours.**

**Moi : on fait quoi ce soir ?**

**Georg: on sort?**

**Bill : un dîné entre amoureux ici sa te dis ?**

**Moi : pourquoi pas.**

**Georg : dis-nous si on dérange.**

**Bill : vous nous déranger.**

**Gustav : ben si ce n'est pas clair ça ne le sera jamais.**

_Ils prennent leur vestes._

**Georg : Tom, on va laisser les amoureux tranquillent !**

**Tom : ouais.**

_Ils quittent la maison, nous laissant entre nous. Bill éteint la télé, prend sa veste._

**Moi : tu vas où ?**

**Bill : **_(prend une clope) _**fumer, tu veux venir ?**

**Moi : oui.**

_Il me donne une cigarette, nous sortons sur la terrasse et allumons nos bâtonnets de nicotine._

**Moi : c'est vide sans les garçons.**

**Bill : oui, c'est vrai que c'est calme. Tu veux à boire ?**

**Moi : non, c'est bon.**

**Bill : tu ne bois pas beaucoup, je trouve.**

**Moi : je suis comme ça.**

**Bill : tu veux faire quoi ?**

**Moi : on pourrait sortir Pumba.**

**Bill : tu as une idée derrière la tête ?**

**Moi : shopping ?**

**Bill : je voulais t'embrasser moi !**

**Moi : ou on va juste se promener.**

**Bill : Pumba ! Viens mon amour !**

_Il arrive en remuant sa queue content._

**Moi : t'es beau toi.**

**Bill :**_ (lui mets sa laisse) _**tu veux le tenir ?**

**Moi : pourquoi pas.**

_Il me passe sa laisse, sortons dans Los Angeles tous les deux, Pumba est costaud quand même. Bill n'a pas pu s'empêcher de poser son bras autour de mes épaules, regardant parfois si les paparazzis rodent pas dans les parages, il y n'a pas à dire, ce mec est irrécupérable. Je ris toute seule à cette pensée, sous le regard étonner de Bill._

**Bill : Pumba ne tira pas comme ça !**

**Pompe: Wouf!**

**Bill : **_(reprend la laisse)_** Pumba !**

_Son chien commence à faire sa victime, Bill regard droit devant lui et comprend pourquoi son bébé à aboyé. Le reste du groupe se promènent aussi dans le parc où on est._

**Bill : **_(le détache)_** aller, vas voir Tom, vu que tu veux lui dire bonjour.**

**Moi : **_(Pumba court)_** ton chien est top.**

**Bill : et moi ?**

**Moi : **_(riant) _**t'es jaloux de ton chien maintenant ?**

**Bill : oui.**

**Moi : oh gott !**

_Il surveille les alentours, puis me dépose un rapide baiser sur la bouche, avant d'arriver à la hauteur du reste des TH._

**Tom : ha ben vous voilà ! Je croyais encore que Pumba m'avait suivis.**

**Bill : comme tu le vois, on se promène.**

**Tom : tu n'es pas obligé d'être proche comme ça avec Maëva ! Normalement je suis en couple avec elle, pour eux !**

**Bill : il y a personne.**

**Gustav : Tom, laisse-les.**

_Et ils repartent de leur côté, Tom fusille carrément son double des yeux, ce dernier en déglutit difficilement, finit rattacher son chien._

_Nous continuons notre chemin. C'est vrai que Bill devrait faire plus attention pour nous, s'il veut qu'on reste cachés, car sinon on va se faire griller en beauté._

_Nous nous arrêtons sur une terrasse à café attendant bien évidemment qu'un serveur vienne prendre notre commande._

**Bill : je suis désolé.**

**Moi : je sais.**

**Bill : comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Je n'arrive pas à ne pas te toucher, c'est trop dur.**

**Moi : alors dis-le.**

**Bill : je veux te protégé !**

**Moi : **_(vois que des gens nous regardent)_** Bill.**

**Bill: excuse-moi.**

**Serveur : qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

**Bill : euh...**

**Moi : un chocolat chaud.**

**Bill : deux.**

**Serveur : je vous apporte ça.**

_Il part, pour l'instant mon regard se pose sur Pumba qui est couché tranquillement, il dort avec un bon ronflement._

**Bill : t'es sûre que tu veux qu'on dîne à la maison ?**

**Moi : tu veux aller en soirée c'est ça ?**

**Bill : tu m'en veux ?**

**Moi : non.**

_Le serveur nous apporte nos boissons, nous les buvons tranquillement, tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Une fois fini, on paye, rentrons tranquillement à la maison._

**Bill : les gars attendez nous !**

**Tom : vous venez finalement ?**

**Bill : ouais, enfin moi je viens en tout cas.**

**Gustav : ne la laisse pas ici toute seule !**

**Moi : je suis fatiguée moi.**

**Tom : je vais rester, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête.**

_Bill repart en haut déçu. L'après-midi c'est passé hyper vite je trouve._

_**Ellipse**_

_Les garçons sont partis me laissant avec Tom. On mange une pizza, Tom boit sa bière et moi mon coca._

**Tom : alors ta première journée à LA ?**

**Moi : super.**

**Tom : c'est bien que tu sois ici, je t'aime bien.**

**Moi : Tom, pourquoi tu as quitté Ria ?**

**Tom : ça n'allait plus vraiment entre nous.**

**Moi : t'es dégueulasse !**

**Tom : on regarde un film d'horreur ?**

_Change bien vite de sujet le Tom là._

**Moi : j'adore ça, mais je suis très craintive.**

**Tom : je suis là.**

_Je le vois bien que tu es là, qu'est-ce qu'il est bête ce mec dès fois ! Il se lève pour regarder les DVD d'horreur qu'il a._

**Tom : il y a la mort en ligne qui est bien.**

**Moi : le combien ?**

**Tom : le un ou le deux.**

**Moi : mets le deux, c'est plus passionnant.**

_Il regarde le boitier tirant une drôle de tête. On aurait dit un gamin de seize ans. Après avoir bien admirer la boite et se décide enfin à mettre le film, il vient s'installer sur le canapé, comme par hasard mes chats et Pumba viennent vers nous, j'en pousse même un crie aigü, ces connards m'ont fait peur. Ce qui a fait sursauter Tom._

**Tom : le film n'a même pas encore commencé, que tu cries déjà ? Tu m'as fait peur !**

**Moi : c'est Lexa qui m'a sauté dessus. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur.**

_On regarde le film, je m'avance discrètement vers Tom, j'ai peur, j'ai besoin d'une présence masculine pendant ces films d'horreurs._

**Tom : tu as peur ?**

**Moi : **_(tourne la tête positivement)_** mhh.**

**Tom : **_(pose ses bras autour de moi)_** je suis là.**

_Nous continuons le film, ma tête poser sur son torse, en respirant son parfum à plein nez. Qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon !_

_Je sais que les yeux de Tom sont posés sur moi._

**Tom : Maëva ?**

_Je relève instantanément le visage vers lui. Il me fixe se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il passe sa main dernière ma nuque, faisant crisper sa mâchoire._

_Il colle tout doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue fait le contour de ma bouche pour demander accès, que j'accepte bien évidemment._

_Nos membres dansent ensemble maintenant, ce baiser devient encore plus sensuelle, il m'allonge tout doucement sur le canapé et..._

_Je me réveille en sursaut, ma respiration est saccadée. Je transpire, c'était encore un cauchemar._

_Une main se pose sur mon épaule, une nouveau sursaut accompagner d'une grande respiration de peur viens m'envahir._

**... : **_(allume la lumière et me prend dans ses bras)_** ma puce ça va, c'est qu'un cauchemar.**

**Moi : **_(pleure, me blottissant contre lui)_** Bill...**

**Bill : mon coeur c'est rien **_(il m'allonge, se mettant sur le côté pour me regarder)_** raconte-moi, sa te fera du bien.**

**Moi : **_(toujours en pleure, il caresse mon ventre pour me calmer) _**non.**

**Bill : Maëva, tu ne vas pas arrêté de te réveiller sinon. Après tout ce n'est qu'un rêve.**

**Moi : **_(/)_** j'avais l'impression que c'était réelle.**

_Il me fixe inquiet, cependant il me dépose un tendre baiser sur mon front._

**Bill : tu t'es simplement endormit devant le film, dans les bras de mon frère, qui lui somnambulé, il n'osait pas bouger. Quand on est rentrés, je t'ai porté, puis je me suis endormis. **_(Caresse ma joue)_** tu n'as rien fait de mal, ma puce.**

_Pendant son récit, ma respiration est redevenue normal, mes larmes ont séché. Ce mec est un ange tombé du ciel, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir. Son regard se pose directement dans le miens._

_Il m'hypnotise, il vient poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, un tendre baiser commence. Sa langue fait le contour de mes lèvres pour venir directement chercher sa partenaire. Elles se cherchent, se trouvent pour finir par danser ensemble._

_Il vient se positionner sur moi, emprisonnant mes mains à l'aide des siennes, nos doigts entrelacer. Il se retire à bout de souffle, mais ne s'enlève pas pour autant, il me regarde._

**Bill : **_(chuchote) _**je t'aime.**

_Il sait très bien que je ne vais pas lui répondre, alors il me donne un chaste baiser et s'allonge à côté de moi. On se prend dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il éteint la lumière en posant bien la couette sur notre corps._

_Une dernier bisous sur le front et tombons dans les bras de morphés._

_**Mercredi 17 décembre 2014**_

_Je me réveille par une tête poilu qui n'arrête pas de se frotter à la mienne, j'ouvre lentement les yeux avec difficulté._

**Moi : Timon, t'es chiant !**

_Ce chat est trop affectueux. Ces chats viennent réclamer des câlins dès qu'on est occupés ou quand on dort. Mais dès qu'on échange les rôles ben il ne faut surtout pas les faires chier. Ils sont sadiques en vrai._

_Je me mets la couette sur ma tête oubliant Bill qui dort à mes côtés. D'ailleurs ses bras sont toujours sur moi. Je me blotties encore plus contre lui. J'ai trop froid !_

_Tout à coup notre porte s'ouvre violemment, laissant entendre crier Georg et Tom._

**Georg et Tom : DEBOUT ! **_(Nous voyant sous les couvertures) _**oh !**

**Georg : oh merde pardon !**

**Tom : heureusement qu'il y a la couverture.**

**Bill : **_(en rogne) _**JE VAIS VOUS TUEZ !**

_Il se lève du lit en moins de deux et court après les deux mongoles. Moi je reste encore sous la couette, j'ai trop froid._

**Tom : **_(d'en bas)_** excuses, excuses ! On ne savait pas que...**

**Bill : je veux dormir bordel ! Et on faisait rien du tout !**

**Tom : tu me fais mal !**

**Bill : je m'en fou ! Maëva a fait encore des cauchemars toute la nuit, je me réveillais toutes les trente minutes ! Tout ça à cause de ton plan à la con !**

**Tom : ça va ! J'ai comprit ! Maintenant lâche-moi, tu vas me péter l'épaule ! Je vais faire comment pour jouer après !?**

_Je n'entends plus un seul bruit en bas. Des pas se rapprochent et viennent se coucher près de moi. Des bras entourent ma taille, je colle carrément mon dos contre son torse._

**Moi : mhh, t'as la peau chaude.**

**Bill : t'es froide toi.**

**Moi : pourquoi tu as dit que j'ai fait des cauchemars toute la nuit ? Je me suis réveillée qu'une fois.**

**Bill : c'est comme la dernière fois, tu te souviens que de ton premier réveille, jamais des autres. C'est malin, maintenant qu'ils m'ont réveillé ces connards, je n'arrive plus à dormir.**

**Moi : c'est Timon pour ma part, qui m'a réveillé, cinq minutes avant que les gogoles viennent nous faire chier. Mais tellement que je suis au chaud sous ma couette, je ne veux pas sortir.**

**Bill : c'est vrai que quand je me suis levée, il ne faisait pas chaud.**

**Moi : quelle idée de te trimballer en boxer aussi ?**

**Bill : je dors comme ça, j'y peux rien.**

_Nous rigolons tous les deux, pour rien. Mes chats en profitent pour nous attaquer les pieds, à travers la couverture._

**Moi: Lexa! Timon ARRÊT!**

**Bill : ils veulent tous qu'on se lève ce n'est pas possible.**

**Moi : ben vu comment ils sont, on n'a pas tellement le choix.**

_Il soupire de mécontentement, et m'embrasse tendrement. Nous nous levons encore la tête dans les nuages, on met un robe de chambre, puis on descend en bas, rejoindre les autres._

_Bill me sert mon thé, lui toujours autant bébé avec son bol de lait._

**Gustav : tu as bien dormit Bill ?**

**Bill : tu veux vraiment le savoir ?**

**Gustav : bon ok **_(lui montre le journal)_** ces deux personnes ne te disent rien ?**

_Bill perd l'équilibre sur sa chaise en tombe même d'ailleurs, quant à moi, je recrache toute la gorgée de thé que j'ai bu. Arrache le journal des mains au blond._

_Ce n'est pas possible ! Mes yeux s'écarquillent de plus en plus en lisant l'article._

**Moi : **_(vois la dernière phrase)_** UN MENAGE A TROIS !?**

_**A suivre**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6 : "C'est ça d'être avec une star pas discrète"**_

_**P.D.V Maëva Mercredi 17 décembre 2014**_

_Je balance ma tasse de thé contre le mur, que Gustav évite de justesse d'ailleurs._

**Bill : mon coeur **_(s'approche doucement de moi)_** calme-toi.**

**Moi : me calmer !? Alors qu'ils disent pratiquement que je suis une pute !**

**Bill : **_(je prends mon bol et le casse par terre entre nous) _**stop **_(il me prend dans ses bras)_** calme-toi mon coeur, tout va s'arranger, je te le promets.**

_Je finis par verser mes larmes de colère. Il me dépose plusieurs fois ses lèvres rassurante sur le haut de mon crâne pour m'apaiser._

_Gustav c'est littéralement cacher sous la table, par peur de ce recevoir un truc dans la tête. Il a du flippé._

_Je sens Bill tremblait de tous ses membres. _

_Personne ne parle, ni même ne bouge. Les deux autres sont restés dans le salon, mais je n'entends rien du tout._

**Bill : **_(colle son front contre le mien)_** on va allez fumer, tu en profiteras pour te détendre.**

**Moi : **_(respire d'énervement) _**JE SUIS ZEN !**

**Bill : drôlement tiens !**

_Il prend son paquet de clope dans sa main encore tremblante, nous sortons sur la terrasse. On allume une cigarette, je tire quelques barres forte de mon bâtonnet de nicotine qui m'a calmé, le reste je savoure._

**Bill : t'as fait peur à tout le monde tu sais ?**

**Moi : je suis désolée.**

**Bill : je tremble encore **_(me montre sa main) _**regarde !**

**Moi : vous avez jamais vu une fille énervée ?**

**Bill : si, mais toi, t'es comment dire ? Coriace.**

_J'explose de rire au mot que Bill vient d'employer. Il ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à me rejoindre dans mon fou rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il est con dès fois celui là !_

_Je vois Gustav nettoyer tout ce que j'ai balancé dans la cuisine._

**Moi : Gus, laisse ! Je vais le faire !**

**Gustav : non, ça ne me dérange pas, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**Bill : chérie, laisse tomber. Tu as fait peur à tout le monde là.**

**Gustav : **_(râle)_** en même temps, j'ai faillit me recevoir une tasse de thé brûlante, donc oui excuse-moi Bill, mais j'ai eu peur de ta femme.**

_Bill est partit dans son délire, pendant que moi je repense encore à ce que ces journalistes de merde on marquait sur moi._

_Comment sa se fait que Bill n'est pas aperçut les paparazzis dans le parc ? Car on s'est risqués une fois à s'embrasser, mais il n'y avait même pas un chat ! En tout cas une chose est sûre, sa m'apprendra à me cacher avec une star qui veut se cacher, mais qui n'est pas discrète du tout pour mener cette vie là ne serai-ce qu'une semaine._

_Je sens le regarde de Bill sur moi. Je suis tellement en colère après lui, de nous avoir fait griller que je n'ai pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui._

**Gustav : Maëva ?**

**Moi : quoi ? Tu disais ?**

**Tom : il disait que vous ne pouvez plus vous cachez de toute façon, c'est loupé.**

**Bill : non je veux la protégée.**

**Georg : c'est trop tard maintenant. Vous êtes grillé.**

**Tom : je t'avais prévenu Bill !**

**Bill : mais ce n'est pas juste !**

**Gustav : on te l'avait dit que tu jouais avec le feu, mais non ! Bill n'en fait qu'à sa pauvre tête ! Même Maëva te l'a dit, sa t'apprendras.**

**Bill : ha ouais ? Car pour toi ça ne serait pas dur de voir ta copine dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre peut-être !? Ou même ne pas du tout la toucher ? Je n'y arrive pas !**

**Georg : tu n'avais pas qu'à vouloir te cacher dans ce cas là Bill.**

**Bill: plus ...**

**Tom : arrête !**

**Bill : toi tu n'as rien à dire ! Sa t'arrange bien de faire croire à tous qu'elle sortait avec toi ! Vu que tu l'aime !**

**Moi : les gars ?**

**Bill : je veux réessayer.**

**Tom : Maëva se fait traiter de pute dans l'article, et ça ne te fais rien !?**

**Moi : eh ho !**

**Bill : pff ! T'es vraiment trop con !**

_Ils continuent de s'engueuler, sous mon regard remplie de tristesse. Gustav le remarque et décide d'intervenir en sifflant, les jumeaux s'arrêtent immédiatement._

**Moi : merci. Comme vous dîtes, il s'agit de moi. Et je refuse qu'on me donne une mauvaise image, juste car tu veux me protéger Bill, il n'en est hors de question !**

**Bill : mais bébé...**

**Moi : non ! On fera taire cette rumeur ridicule chez Cauet !**

**Bill : je ne suis pas prêt.**

**Moi : tu ne seras jamais prêt. C'est simple ! C'est soit on le dit, soit je casse tout dans la maison, à chaque rumeur qui circule sur moi ! Sans oublier que tu repayeras tout !**

_Je les vois déglutir leur salive de peur. Quoi ? Ils ont vraiment tous peur de moi ? Je fais si peur que ça quand je suis en colère ? Vu comment le groupe me regarde je suppose que oui._

**Bill : de toute façon, vous ne me laissez pas le choix.**

**Moi : tu aurais été un peu plus discret, on n'en serait pas là, tu le sais très bien.**

_Je me rallume une clope sous le regard noir de Bill. Je sais qu'il m'en veut. Je m'en fou ! C'est à cause de lui si on en est là !_

_Je lui fais un sourire, il en sert encore plus les poings, je suis une vraie chieuse quand je m'y mets. J'ai toujours gagné, peu importe qui c'est que je défie._

_Bill baisse la tête, soupirant de mécontentement sous les rires des autres. J'apporte lentement ma cigarette à la bouche, tirant une nouvelle fois dessus._

_Les garçons discutent entre eux. Mon homme lui fait la moue en se tripotant la peau morte sur le côté de ses doigts. Je grimace rien qu'à le voir faire ça. Pourquoi ? Car je n'aime pas voir les gens faire ceci. Alors que quand c'est moi, je n'ai presque plus de peau tellement je les tritures._

**Moi : abime-les tu verras **_(il soupir)_** tu veux voir l'état de mes doigts !? **_(Il arrête) _**tu peux bouder hein ! Je m'en fou !**

_Il commence à marmonner un truc, que je juge incompréhensible, je préfère l'ignorer, puis replonge dans la discussion des trois autres. Mais leur conversation est aussi ennuyante. Je soupire d'impatience._

**Tom : qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

**Moi : je m'emmerde !**

_Il me fixe surprit, car je l'ai agressé. Mais je suis en colère ! Je décide de me lever, puis d'écrire la suite _

_de mon histoire, sous les regards des garçons étonner de mon attitude._

_C'est normal avec la nouvelle de ce matin, comment voulez-vous que je me porte ? Je vais mal ! En même temps, la presse me traite de pute, mais tout va bien !_

_Je sens quelqu'un à côté de moi._

**... : ça va ma puce ?**

**Moi : laisse-moi tranquille Tom !**

**Tom : tu nous en veux ?**

**Moi : comment dire ? Je suis une fille, et vos discussion, ben je m'en fiche.**

**Tom : **_(change directement de sujet)_** ça va ? J'étais confortable hier ?**

**Moi : **_(le tape gentiment sous son rire)_** maiseuh !**

**Tom : ben, je ne sais pas moi !**

**Moi : j'étais crevée !**

**Tom : je vois ça, vu que je me suis tapé le film en solo.**

**Moi : **_(je fais semblant de bouder)_** t'es méchant !**

_Il explose de rire, puis finit par me prendre dans ses bras, ma tête vient se nicher dans son cou, lui tenant sa taille. Je sens sa mâchoire se crisper au dessus de ma tête. Tom me pose un bisou sur mon front, me serrant encore plus contre lui._

**Tom : **_(joue avec mes cheveux)_** tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?**

**Moi : rien. Je suis bien dans tes bras.**

**Tom : tu sais que Bill est jaloux ?**

**Moi : oh je m'en fou, il m'a énervé.**

**Tom : aller va te préparer, on ne va pas tarder à y aller.**

**Moi : où ?**

**Tom : à Mcdo.**

**Moi : encore ?**

**Tom : ça a l'air de te surprendre.**

**Moi : ben on a mangé des pizzas hier.**

**Tom : oui, nous deux, mais les autres non.**

_Il me dépose un dernier baiser sur mon front, et je pars me préparer._

_Je rentre dans la chambre, soudain je vois Pumba entourer de mon seul jean de ma garde robe déchiqueter. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et pousse un crie aigu, tellement puissant que les gars accourt vers la chambre en m'interpellant. Bill arrive à ma hauteur._

**Moi : regarde ce que ton chien à fait ! C'était mon seul jean potable !**

**Tom : **_(le descend du lit) _**Méchant Pumba !**

**Bill : je suis vraiment désolé mon coeur, il me la fait au début. J'ai oublié de te prévenir **_(voyant ma mine de colère)_** je vais aller t'en racheter un.**

_Ils quittent la pièce sauf Tom, je m'effondre sur le lit, ma tête dans mes mains, il vient se poser à côté de moi, posant sa main dans mon dos, et me caresse de haut en bas tout en me fixant car je sens son regard sur moi._

_Je soupire bruyamment, pour liquider toute la colère, histoire de décompresser._

**Tom : quelle tête en l'air celui-là.**

**Moi : ça ne s'oublie pas de dire ça quand même !**

**Tom : **_(rit) _**ben c'est Bill quoi.**

**Moi : bon je vais me préparer. Si Bill me cherche, je serais dans la salle de bain.**

**Tom : **_(me voit partir)_** je peux venir ?**

_On se regarde un moment, avant d'exploser de rire. Je me dirige vers la salle d'eau, enlève mon deb ardeur et mon sous-vêtement, j'entre sous la douche, l'eau chaude coule sur mon corps nue. Sa fait du bien, j'en ferme les yeux._

_Une fois finis, j'enroule une serviette autour de moi, rentrant dans la chambre. Mais le battant se rouvre, en me retournant je pousse un crie strident, faisant sursauter ce pauvre Bill._

**Bill : excuse-moi, je t'ai fait peur.**

**Moi : t'es malade, t'aurais pu frapper !**

**Bill : c'est ma chambre aussi ! **_(Pose quatre sacs sur le lit)_** tiens il y a quelques hauts et jean là dedans.**

_Je crois que je lui avait dit qu'un jean, pas de faire du shopping ! Bref ce n'est pas grave._

_Je chope un jean, le mets, je n'ai pas encore mon haut, qu'à travers le miroir, je vois Bill m'observer avec un sourire qui orne ses lèvres._

**Moi : ça va ? Tu mattes bien ?**

**Bill : **_(pose ses mains sur mon ventre, son visage sur mon épaule)_** je ne te matte pas, je confirme juste qu'on va bien ensemble.**

**Moi : et ?**

**Bill : on forme un très beau couple. Je dirais même le plus sexy.**

_On se sourit, je finis par mettre mon haut en laine. Nous descendons main dans la main. On prend nos vestes, puis partons direction Mcdo._

_Bill passe direct son bras autour de moi avec un sourire, l'un de ses plus beau d'ailleurs._

**Bill : c'est partit !**

_A peine sortit que les flashs arrivent. Des tonnes de questions arrivent mais on ne prête pas vraiment attention._

_Tom enlève sa casquette et me la met. Bill me serre encore plus contre lui, me faisant un bisou sur la joue._

**Bill : ça va ?**

**Moi: mhh.**

_Il me regarde tendrement, m'embrasse amoureusement pour me rassurer, mais cela a un effet contraire. Qu'est-ce que les paparazzis vont encore lancer comme rumeur ? Nous arrivons enfin au lieu désirer._

_Nous faisons la queue comme tout le monde. Comme par hasard pas un ne me fixe pas bizarrement. Je me réfugie ma tête sur le torse de Bill, qui lui caresse mon épaule tendrement._

_Tom voit bien que je suis mal à l'aise, mais ne m'approche pas, pour ne pas envenimer les choses._

**Tom : décompresse ma puce.**

**Moi : facile à dire pour toi.**

_Il regarde la pièce tour à tour, puis finit par baiser la tête._

_J'entends des murmures du genre "_**c'est elle qui se fait baiser par les jumeaux**_" ou "_**elle ne peut pas en choisir un des deux au lieu de faire sa pute**_"._

_Une colère monte en moi, mes poings se serrent, ma mâchoire se crispe, je détache rapidement des bras de Bill, me retourne. Foutant un coup de poing sur le visage de l'une des meufs qui parler sur moi._

**Tom : **_(m'attrape les épaules, m'éloigne d'elle)_** hey ! Calme-toi.**

**Moi : j'en ai marre.**

_Ma voix est toute tremblante. Mes yeux sont noirs de colère. Tom, lui est complètement déboussolé. Les garçons me regardent inquiets, ils ne s'attendaient surement pas à mon geste._

_Tom souffle bruyamment et me prend rapidement dans ses bras, je sens quelques larmes couler sur mon épaule._

**Tom : je suis désolé ma puce, jamais je n'aurais du avoir ce plan à la con. C'est de ma faute.**

**Moi : Tom, tout le monde nous regarde.**

**Tom : **_(se détache) _**Les gars, on se casse.**

_Ils viennent nous rejoindre. Tom essuie ses larmes d'un revers de sa manche. Je sais qu'il s'en veut énormément mais on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière._

_Bill s'empresse de me prendre ma main, entrelace nos doigts ensemble. Nous sortons tranquillement du Mcdo sous tous les regards._

_Les paparazzis nous mitraille encore avec leur objectifs. Ils n'ont pas bientôt fini !? Ce n'est pas possible ! Vu comment je suis en colère, leur appareils je vais leur faire bouffer moi ! Je ne vais pas rigoler, eux non plus d'ailleurs ils vont plutôt pleurer ouais._

_Nous marchons en silence, nos visages baisser. Une fois rentrer à la maison, Gustav se dirige vers la cuisine pour faire à manger, pour l'instant nous on regarde la télé dans le salon, toujours autant silencieux._

_Gus vient nous rejoindre._

**Gustav ; je nous cuisine Mcdo hein.**

**Moi : ouais.**

**Georg : il était magnifique ton coup de poings Maëva.**

**Gustav: te es avec!**

**Georg : j'ai rien dit de mal !**

**Tom : je suis vraiment désolé.**

**Moi : ce n'est rien.**

**Bill : on n'aurait jamais dû sortir, on le savait très bien que c'était risqué.**

**Moi : les mecs, je suis vivante !**

**Tom : **_(explose carrément de rire) _**toi oui, la groupie doit lui manquer quelques dents.**

**Bill : ça va on a comprit Tom.**

_Les garçons parlent entre eux, moi je reste silencieuse laissant les garçons dans leur discussion. Je suis pensive avec cette rumeur, comme nous sommes sortis, quelle article va apparaître demain ? Je me pose encore la question._

_Perdue dans mes pensées, la main de Bill qui me caresse la joue, me fais sursauter. Il s'excuse, plantant ses yeux noisette dans les miens, j'adore la couleur que ses pupilles reflètent. Il se lèche lentement les lèvres, tout en me fixant._

_Ils ont une manie les jumeaux c'est ça. L'un des sourcils arquer, il me questionne du regard._

**Moi : t'es sérieux ?**

_Tout le monde nous fixe, Bill me lâche, s'enfonçant un peu dans le canapé, rouge de honte. Oups... J'ai pensé tout fort._

_Le pauvre quand même._

**Tom : Bill t'es rouge ça va ?**

**Bill : oui, oui.**

**Georg : **_(vient de percuter) _**non ! On les a coupé !**

**Tom : hein ?**

**Gustav : sa aurait fait crac-crac !**

**Bill : **_(devient rouge pivoine) _**les mecs, arrêtez !**

**Tom : oh ça va Bill !**

**Bill: Tom, tu me saoules là!**

**Tom : **_(voit que son frère a les larmes aux yeux) _**oh Bill, je suis désolé.**

_Il se rapproche de lui, le serrant dans ses bras. C'est trop mignon !_

_Gustav reprend sa conversation avec Georg, les jumeaux parlent entre eux. Et moi ? Ben je m'emmerde ! J'admire mes chats, ils sont beaux, je fixe les alentours et remarque des CD._

_Je sens des mains se poser sur ma taille, je me retourne vers Bill qui me sourit, c'est un ange ce mec. Je colle mon visage contre son torse, je ferme les yeux profitant de ses papouilles._

**Bill : tu n'as pas assez dormit ?**

**Moi : mh...**

**Tom : Gustav, la bouffe gros !**

**Gustav : merde !**

_Il court à la cuisine manquant de ce louper dans le couloir, nous on se fou de lui, le pauvre. Je le plains quand même._

_Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec les assiettes sur un plateau, tout a cramé !_

**Bill : je ne mange pas ça !**

**Gustav : tu te fou de moi !?**

**Bill : c'est tout noir, c'est dégueulasse !**

**Gustav : je vais te tuer !**

**Tom : non, personne ne va manger ça, Gus !**

**Gustav : vous me faîtes chier ! Il n'y a pas à dire.**

**Georg : j'ai une idée.**

**Tom : je crains le pire mais dis toujours !**

**Georg : je vais au Mcdo, puis je vous rapporte la bouffe.**

**Bill : pour une fois qu'il propose quelques choses de pas con.**

_On rigole tous sauf Georg, qui ne comprend rien. Je me demande ce qu'il comprend d'ailleurs._

_**Ellipse**_

_Je suis dans la chambre de Bill en pyjama, Bill s'assoit à côté de moi, me fixant droit dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres collés sur le visage._

**Bill : tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

**Moi : oui.**

**Bill : je suis désolé de te faire endurer tout ça.**

**Moi : ce n'est pas de ta faute tu sais ?**

**Bill : je sais très bien que si, je devais te protéger, au final...**

**Moi : bébé, arrête de te faire du mal.**

**Bill : je vais arranger la situation, tu verras.**

_Il s'allonge près de moi, tout à coup, il se met à rire. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Il me fixe, et explose encore plus de rire._

**Moi : **_(riant de son comportement)_** qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**Bill : **_(essaye de ce calmer) _**rie... Rien... c'est ju...juste... que... j...je...re... **_(finit par se calmer)_** repense au coup de poing.**

**Moi : **_(vexée) _**ce n'est pas drôle.**

**Bill : **_(me prend dans ses bras) _**oh mon coeur ! Ne le prend pas comme ça.**

**Moi : on m'insulte de pute, tu ne dis rien, obliger de me défendre toute seule.**

_Il fronce les sourcils car le gros mot, je l'ai dit en français, ne me demander pas pourquoi je ne sais pas moi-même._

_Il ne comprend vraiment pas un mot dans cette langue. Là j'explose de rire. Il me fixe étonné, me pinçant ma hanche en ronchonnant, car il n'a pas comprit le mot. Bichette !_

_Après m'être calmée, il me serre contre lui m'embrassant de tout son amour,._

_On se dit bonne nuit et tombons dans les bras de morphés._

_**Mardi 23 décembre 2014**_

_Nous sommes à Paris, dans la suite en dessous du studio de NRJ._

_Je suis dans la salle de bain, Bill prend sa douche. Moi pour l'instant, je me fais un teint parfait à l'aide du maquillage._

_Le rideau s'ouvre laissant apparaître un Bill les cheveux tout dégoulinant, une serviette autour de taille, il sent mon regard sur lui, vu qui devient rouge pivoine._

**Moi : ça va ?**

**Bill : euh...**

**Moi : **_(ris)_** oh sa te gêne !**

**Bill : je n'ai pas l'habitude.**

**Moi : je vois ça.**

_Je continue mon activité, quant à mon amour, il s'empresse de s'habiller._

_Une fois finit, il vient vers moi, pose ses mains sur mon ventre, sa tête sur mon épaule._

**Moi : Bill !**

**Bill : quoi ?**

**Moi : tu me gêne là !**

**Bill : je peux finir ?**

**Moi : **_(désespérée)_** je sais le faire.**

**Bill : je te coiffe alors.**

**Moi : **_(prenant peur)_** Tom voulait le faire !**

_Non mais Bill me coiffer ? MAMAN ! J'ai pas envie de ressemble à un hérisson moi !_

_Je l'entends soupirer de mécontentement, quittant la pièce vexé. Je l'entends hurler contre son jumeau qui n'a rien fait d'ailleurs._

_Je souffle désespérer, de l'attitude du blond. Soudain, je vois Tom apparaître avec Bill toujours en train de gueuler._

**Tom : Bill, c'est bon je la coiffe juste ! Elle me l'a demandé !**

**Bill : non ce n'est pas bon ! Moi je fais quoi pour l'instant !?**

**Tom : finis de te préparer déjà, car tu me fais peur là !**

_Il s'en va en claquant la porte, Tom prend mon fer à boucler, ma laque et ma brosse, puis commence à me coiffer._

_Je pose mon maquillage, le laissant me coiffer._

**Tom : alors ça va ?**

**Moi : stresser, mais ça va.**

**Tom : tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, tu verras.**

**Moi : et toi ?**

**Tom : quoi moi ?**

**Moi : par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit.**

**Tom : c'est toujours le même chose, mais l'essentiel c'est que tu sois heureuse tu sais ?**

**Moi : je suis désolée, Tomi.**

**Tom : tu n'as pas à l'être, j'aurais du te draguer avant Bill.**

**Moi : je ne veux pas que vous vous séparez à cause de moi.**

**Tom : sa n'arrivera jamais. Ma puce, il ne faut pas t'en faire pour moi. Je vais bien je te jure !**

**Moi: mhh ...**

**Tom : **_(sourit) _**et puis regarde, on passe du temps ensemble.**

_Il me fixe, pendant que je lui souris faiblement._

_**Ellipse**_

_On ressort de la salle de bain, Bill s'empresse de prendre son double dans les bras en s'excusant mille fois. Tom resserre son étreinte en le rassurant. C'est trop chou !_

_Leurs relation fusionnelle est magnifique. Une larme m'échappe à cette vue._

**Bill : **_(se détache de son frère) _**ça va mon amour ?**

**Moi **_: (essuie d'un revers de la main)_** ce n'est rien.**

**Tom : on n'est pas cons tu sais ? On voit bien que ça ne va pas.**

**Moi : **_(m'effondre sur le lit, sortant mon portable)_** très bien.**

_Ils viennent s'installer à mes côtés, fixant mon fond d'écran les yeux écarquiller, une larme m'échappe, puis d'autre arrivent._

**Tom : c'est ta soeur ?**

**Moi : oui, ma soeur jumelle. Elle a disparût. On était en boite avec Vanessa et **_(commence à exploser en sanglot) _**je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Elle s'était éloignée avec un mec, nous on est rentrées, elle n'est pas revenue. Mais elle est vivante je le sens. Depuis sa disparition un trou béante est dans ma poitrine.**

**Tom : où ça en est de l'enquête ?**

**Moi : elle est introuvable. C'est pour ça que je ne n'aime pas vous voir vous disputez. J'ai mal de ne pas avoir ma vie à côté de moi ! Et que vous, vous êtes limite en train de vous tapez dessus, me tue littéralement ! Vous avez de la chance d'être ensemble ! Mais vous vous plaignez !**

_Ils se regardent les larmes aux yeux. Ils se remercient d'être encore là l'un pour l'autre. Ils me prennent dans leurs bras. Où mes larmes se déverse peu à peu. Ma jumelle me manque terriblement. Cependant personne ne m'a appuyé, c'est aujourd'hui que je comprend qu'ils seront toujours là pour moi._

**Bill : on va t'aider à la retrouver, nous, pour l'instant, on va combler ce manque que tu as.**

**Moi : j'ai peur Bill.**

**Bill: on est là.**

_Il resserrent encore plus leur étreinte contre moi. On se détache quelques minutes après. Mes larmes ont cessé, mon coeur est moins lourd._

_Bill se dirige dans la salle de bain, pour me ramener une trousse de maquillage. Il me remaquille tout content. Son frère finit de me coiffer, oui il attendait que mes boucles tiennent bien, avant de me les attacher. Il me fait une demie queue, me laissant deux mèches de chaque côtés de mon visage._

_Une fois leur tâche terminer, ils me posent tous les deux leurs lèvres sur mes joues. Je souris et nous allons en bas avec le reste du groupe fumer une cigarette._

_Je m'en allume une, quand soudain, quelqu'un m'attire dans ses bras, je m'attendais à voir Bill, mais non ce n'était que son frère. Le blond juste à côté sans dire un mot. Ils me regardent tous les deux en souriant._

**Gustav : on a la Twitcam après.**

**Moi : ha.**

**Bill :**_ (regarde son chien s'éloigner) _**Pumba ! Pumba ! Viens là !**

**Georg : **_(prenant une voix aigu)_** Pumbi ! Tu viens !**

_Je me pète de rire, à l'entente de la voix de Georg, pendant que Tom me serre encore plus contre lui._

**Bill : lâche-la !**

**Tom : Bill ne commence pas !**

**Bill : il y a des paparazzis là !**

_Il me lâche brutalement, pendant ce temps Bill me ramène directement vers lui, les pauvres photographes, ils doivent rien comprendre._

**Gustav : elle vient avec nous ?**

**Bill : oui.**

**Georg : c'est l'heure.**

_On se dirige vers le studio en rigolant. On s'installe, il y avait que quatre chaises, au lieu de m'assoir sur Bill, c'est sur son frère que je me calle._

_Pendant que ça commence, Tom me fait des papouilles sur les bras, sous le regard de Bill._

**L'homme : alors la première question s'adresse particulièrement à **_(nous regarde)_** vous trois. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

**Tom : je ne suis pas avec Maëva, au début Bill voulait se cacher, alors j'ai fait croire qu'elle était avec moi.**

**L'homme : dans ce cas pourquoi elle est sur tes genoux ?**

**Tom : car, on a une relation d'amitié fusionnelle, c'est comme ma petite soeur.**

**Bill : après je suis quelqu'un de réservé, timide c'est pour ça qu'aux yeux du public, on voit plus Tom et Maëva ensemble.**

**Tom : **_(en allemand)_** tu me fais des papouilles.**

**Moi : **_(dans la même langue) _**t'es en manque ?**

**Tom :**_ (/)_** oui.**

_Je rigole, puis m'exécute. Il entrecroise nos doigts de nos mains libre. Bill écoute les questions, il répondent tous, sauf Tom, qui préfère se marrer avec moi. Qu'il est con ce mec ce n'est pas possible._

_**A suivre**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7 : "Présentation" **_

**Chapitre 7 : "Présentation" **

**_P.D.V Maëva Mardi 23 décembre 2014  
_**  
_On est dans la suite, Bill complètement affalé sur moi, sur le lit. Les autres discutent en nous observant le sourire coller à leurs lèvres.  
_  
**Tom : je peux prendre une photo de vous ?  
Moi : non.  
Tom : j'ai faim !  
Moi : ben mange !  
Tom : Maëva qu'est-ce qui t'arrives !? Depuis l'interview t'es agressive avec moi !  
Moi : ta gueule ! T'as vu ce que tu as dit !?  
Tom : je n'ai pas fait exprès !  
Gustav : juste car il a dit que les journaux te traiter de pute ?  
Moi : ses propos m'ont fait mal !  
Tom : je dis juste que c'était faux ! Mais que ça ne m'aurait pas déplut de t'avoir dans mon lit !  
Moi : tu me manque de respect ! Ta gueule !  
Tom : je plaisantais ma puce !  
Moi : je m'en fou ! Oublie-moi !  
Tom : quoi !? Répètes !?  
Moi : en plus t'es sourds ! Efface-moi de ta vie !  
**  
_Les larmes de Tom montent, il s'en va. Bill me regarde.  
_  
**Bill : t'es sérieuse ?  
Moi : oui !  
Bill : oh je t'ai juste poser une question !  
Moi : tu n'es pas content, casses-toi !  
Bill : ne me menace pas Maëva !  
Moi : mais la ferme ! Vous me brisez les ovaires là !  
Bill : il rigolait !  
Moi : tu te foutais de moi toi ! Tu n'es pas mieux !  
Bill : ta gueule ! Tu me saoules !  
Moi : je me demande qu'est-ce qu'on fou ensemble ! Sale puceau va !**

_Il se lève et part de la pièce. Bon j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort. Les deux G me regardent outrés. Je baisse le visage, une larme s'échappe. Georg part calmer les jumeaux sans doute, Gus s'assoit à coté de moi.  
_  
**Moi : je suis nulle, je ne voulais pas.  
Gustav : sa leur passera, puis ce n'est pas facile d'être entouré de garçons. C'est vrai que Tom abuse un peu parfois, mais ils sont comme ça.  
Tom : **_(dans l'autre pièce, s'adressant à Georg)_** parce qu'elle croit que je voulais la vexer !? Ce n'était pas mon intention ! Je ne m'excuserais pas !  
Gustav : il s'en veut.  
Moi : ben je m'en fou.  
**  
_Je les vois apparaître dans la pièce, les deux jumeaux en pleurant. Tom vient se jeter sur moi, me serre fort contre lui.  
_  
**Tom : je t'aime ma puce **_(pleure une nouvelle fois) _**je ne voulais pas te vexer.  
Moi : je ne veux plus jamais ça ! **_(Attire Bill vers moi)_** viens là mon amour. Je suis vraiment navrée.  
Bill : je ne t'en veux pas mon coeur.  
Georg : on sort dans Paris ?  
Gustav : bonne idée.**

_On prend nos vestes, et sortons. Bill passe devant, me laissant avec Tom, qui capture ma main dans la sienne.  
On rigole ensemble, nous taquinant sur le chemin parfois. Quant aux trois autres, ils se chamaillent comme des gosses. On pouffe de rire en les voyant.  
On s'arrête sur un pont en pierre.  
Tom assit sur le muret, moi entre ses jambes debout.  
Les bras de Bill entoure ma taille, nous faisant fumer quelques fois sur la cigarette.  
Comment vous dire que je me sens serrer ?  
Les passants nous dévisagent mais je m'en fou. Maintenant que les points sont au clairs.  
Bill presse ses lèvres sur les miennes. Gustav et Georg sont au tel avec leurs femmes. Ils sont carrément gagas.  
Soudain, des filles arrivent à notre hauteur réclamant des photos, et des autographes aux groupes, ils acceptent, me laissant de nouveau seule.  
Pendant ce temps je regard autour de moi et vois une fille._

**Moi : **_(cours) _**Lydia ?**  
_  
Mon souffle ce fait court. Ma soeur ? Je ne peux pas le croire.  
_**  
Moi : Lydia !?  
**  
_Elle ne m'entend pas. Je suis au beau milieu de la foule, perdue avec tous ces gens.  
_  
**Moi : Lydia !**

_Des mains se posent sur ma taille, je sursaute, me retournant sur un Bill, qui me fixe inquiet._

**Moi : je l'ai vu, Bill.  
Bill : qui ?  
Moi : Lydia ! Ma petite soeur.  
**  
_Il me serre contre lui, des larmes coulent je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé. Ou pas, mais mon trou que j'ai dans ma poitrine n'y est plus. Je sens sa présence.  
Des cris nous font redescendre, on se retourne, voyant le reste du groupe courir vers nous.  
Ils poussent les gens au passage._

**Tom : qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de partir ?  
Bill : elle croit avoir vu sa soeur.  
**  
_Les deux G se regardent, ils ne comprennent pas.  
Pendant le trajet, ils racontent mon histoire, la main de Bill dans la mienne. Je suis pensive, j'étais sûre qu'elle était là. Je le sens._

**Tom : elle s'appelle Lydia ?  
Moi : oui ma mère a choisit mon prénom, et mon père le sien.  
Georg : c'est moche !  
Moi : ha parce que tu crois que ton prénom est mieux, peut-être ?  
**  
_On éclate de rire suite à la connerie que le Yétis a dit. On arrive dans le hall, j'entends des cris à l'accueil.  
_  
**... : je sais que ma soeur est ici !  
Le réceptionniste : son nom ?  
... : Maëva Lee.  
Moi : **_(d'une voix faible)_** Lydia ?  
**  
_Elle se retourne lentement, finie tout de même par me fixer.  
Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes, elle vient me serrer dans les bras.  
_  
**Lydia : je suis désolée.  
Moi : où étais-tu ?  
Lydia : je te raconterai.**

_Les garçons nous rejoigne, saluant ma soeur,  
Les larmes perlent sur mes joues, ma vie aussi.  
_  
**Tom : **_(prend ma main)_** on y va ?  
Lydia : je peux venir ?  
Bill : en fait je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poses la question.  
**  
_On monte dans la suite. Lydia sourit, Bill me prend dans les bras.  
_  
**Lydia : alors comme ça, toi et Bill vous...  
Moi : oui.  
Tom : **_(prenant son air dragueur)_** il y a moi, si tu veux.  
Moi : **_(rigole)_** direct, il ne perd pas de temps.  
Lydia : ouais je vois ça.  
**  
_Tom prend un air innocent, Bill éclate littéralement de rire.  
On frappe à la porte, où la traductrice y est.  
_  
**La traductrice : on va y aller.  
Lydia : je vais rester là.  
Moi : tu ne pars pas hein ?  
Lydia : je ne te lâche plus.  
**  
_On se lève, suivant la traductrice. On s'assoit sur les chaises en face de Cauet.  
Moi entre les jumeaux, la main de Bill emprisonne la mienne, l'autre faisant des papouilles à Tom.  
_  
**Cauet : salut les gars !  
Les gars : salut !  
Cauet : je vois que tu as emmené ta chérie, Tom !  
Tom : non c'est celle de Bill.  
**  
_On rigole tous, voyant la tête de Cauet._

**Cauet : alors pourquoi vous vous faîtes des papouilles sur le bras ?  
Bill : ils sont très proches. C'est à se demander parfois.  
Cauet : alors c'est quoi, cette rumeur de ménage à trois ?  
Bill : au début, on voulait ce cacher, mais on s'est fais griller. Tom devait faire croire a tout le monde qu'ils sortaient ensemble.  
Tom : et toi tu faisais que des conneries.  
Bill : non, je n'arrivais juste pas, à ne pas la toucher.  
Cauet : attendez, on n'a pas entendu ta chérie, je n'ai jamais entendu sa voix. Tu parles qu'elle langue, ma belle ?  
Moi : la tienne.  
Cauet : **_(regardant le groupe)_** la communication est facile ?  
Moi : je parle couramment Allemand, et Anglais.  
Cauet : ha ! Ben tu peux nous traduire ?  
Moi : oui, enfin...  
Tom : tu fais la timide ?  
**  
_Je soupire, croisant mes bras vexée.  
Il me pince la hanche, me prend rapidement sur lui, le sourire aux lèvres._

**Cauet : et l'autre, il dit rien.  
Bill : **_(rigolant)_** ben quoi ?  
Cauet : pour Bill, tout est normal !**

_La salle explose de rire. Tom pose ses mains sur mes hanches sa tête poser sur mon épaule.  
C'est vrai, que je suis plus tactile avec Tom, que mon homme, mais il est réservé.  
Je ne peux pas faire autrement.  
_  
**Cauet : alors quelques fans de demandent, quand est-ce que vous allez faire votre tournée ?  
Bill : on ne sait pas encore, quelques dates sont déjà prévue.  
**  
_Pendant que les questions s'enchainent, Tom lui parle en Allemand avec moi.  
On rigole comme deux mongoles, sous les regards des personnes ici, présentes dans la pièce._

**Moi : t'es con !  
Tom : ce n'est pas moi ! Hey c'est quand que tu lui fais des enfants ?  
Moi : qui te dis que j'en veux ?  
Tom : eh ben ! C'est Bill qui va être déçu.  
**  
_On se regarde dans les yeux, puis explosons de rire. Encore une fois, tout le monde nous fixe, on s'arrête rapidement.  
Les regards interrogateurs s'affichent sur tous les visages.  
Sa y est on est repartit dans notre fou rire.  
_  
**Cauet : je ne peux savoir ce que vous vous dîtes ?  
Tom : non, c'est entre elle et moi.  
Bill : et moi ?  
Tom : ha ben toi ! Encore moins !**

_Je me retiens de rire, mais dès que les yeux de Tom arrive sur moi, un nouveau éclat de rire traverse la barrière de nos lèvres._

**_Ellipse_**

_On est dans la suite, ma jumelle me sourie, je suis dans les bras de Bill.  
_  
**Lydia : je dors où ?  
Tom : ben avec moi, je suis seul dans mon lit.  
Moi : hey !  
Tom : ben quoi ?  
Moi : t'as qu'à dormir avec ton frère !  
Bill : **_(fait une bouille triste) _**je voulais dormir avec toi, moi !  
Tom : et puis moi je ne veux pas de lui, surtout !  
**  
_Je baisse le visage dégoûtée, enfin plutôt jalouse. J'ai peur de perdre la complicité que j'ai avec lui, si une fille se met entre nous.  
_**  
Lydia : je peux dormir sur le canapé aussi.  
Tom : tu plaisantes !?  
Lydia : sa gêne Maëva.**

_A la suite de sa phrase, tous les retards se posent sur moi. Je deviens rouge pivoine.  
Bill serre la mâchoire, Tom me fixe inquiet. Et ma jumelle tripote ses doigts.  
Ouais t'as raison caches-toi. Je me vengererai.  
Je n'ose sortir aucun mot. Un grand silence c'est mit dans la pièce.  
Vous vous demandez sûrement où sont Georg et Gustav, ben dans leur suites.  
Bill se lève tremblant, claquant violemment le battant de la chambre.  
_  
**Tom : Lydia, faut que je lui parle, tu peux...  
Lydia : sortir ? Oui bien sur !**

_Elle se lève, me déposant un baiser sur mon front, avant de quitter la pièce.  
Tom se racle ma gorge, vient me prendre dans ses bras.  
Je n'ose même pas le regarder, j'ai trop honte !  
Il réussit à la relever à l'aide de son pouce, me forçant à le fixer, je m'exécute.  
_  
**Tom : ma puce, je sais ce qui ne va pas. Tu as peur de ne plus avoir la même complicité si je dors, ou même si je me remet en couple avec une autre fille. Je te rassure d'avance, cela n'arrivera jamais. Tu es trop importante pour moi, tu es unique ! Jamais je ne te remplacerais, je t'aime trop.  
Moi : tu me le promets ?  
Tom : je te le jure.**

_Il me serre dans ses bras, me donnant un bisou sur le front.  
_  
**Tom : vas rejoindre Bill, il doit t'attendre.**

_A ses mots, je déglutie. Je vais me faire tuer. Il m'adresse un clin d'oeil avant de partir chercher ma vie.  
A vrai dire, je ne comprends pas trop ce moment là.  
Je me lève, en trainant des pieds. Arrivée, devant la porte, je reste immobile. Je souffle un bon coup et tourne la poignée.  
J'écarquille les yeux voyant la pièce remplie de pétales de roses, des bougies placer partout. Je remarque un Bill avec un sourire, se poster devant moi.  
Il me tend une rose rouge. Un sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres, je saisie la fleur.  
Il pose sa main sur ma joue, la caresse tendrement, posant son front contre le mien.  
Je sens son souffle chaud mourir sur ma bouche.  
A l'aide de son index, il dessine chaque parcelles de mon visage. A ce contacte, je ferme les yeux.  
Il passe son pouce autour de ma bouche.  
Il dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Enfin ça m'avait manqué !  
Sa langue me demande accès que je lui autorise sans hésitation, nos membres commencent une danse endiablés. Notre baiser devient de plus en plus intense, et sensuelle.  
Il enlève lentement ma tunique, me léchant quelques fois mon cou.  
Un soupir de plaisir traverse la barrière de mes lèvres.  
_  
**Moi : **_(le pousse doucement)_** Bill...  
Bill : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Moi : je ne peux pas.  
Bill : **_(je m'assois sur le lit)_** bébé qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?  
Moi : **_(il arrange une mèche de mes cheveux)_** je l'ai peut-être déjà fait, mais pas comme tu le crois.  
**  
_Il vient se poser près de moi. Me fixe, emprisonne ma main dans la sienne.  
J'ai le regard dans le vide, ma respiration est bruyante. J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt. J'ai peur, trop peur de sa réaction, et surtout de me replonger dans mon passé.  
Il me donne un petit coup de coudes pour m'encourager je pense.  
_  
**Bill : je ne te jugerais pas, mon coeur.  
Moi : **_(le regarde)_** c'était il y a cinq mois, j'ai quitté mon ex. J'étais soulagée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. **_(Fixe un point invisible, les larmes aux yeux)_** il y a deux ans, on s'était rencontrés, en soirée. On c'est direct mise ensemble. Au début, tout rouler. Mais un beau jour tout a changé. **_(Ma voix tremble)_** il était devenu possessif, agressive, un pervers, **_(pleure)_** il me frappait sans aucunes raisons, dès qu'il voulait le faire, et dès que je refusais il me donnait des coups jusqu'à ce que je cède. J'étais vierge. Il a rendu ma vie un enfer. Je suis répugnais du sexe, je ne supporte plus vraiment qu'on me touche.  
Bill : bébé, regarde-moi **_(je m'exécute)_** je suis désolé, j'ai mal agis la dernière fois dans le van. **_(Me caresse la joue)_** si tu te sens pas prête, je le comprends. Tu as besoin de temps. Et puis, moi je ne suis pas pressée, je peux encore attendre.  
**  
_En lâchant sa dernière phrase, il a esquivé un sourire. Je me refugie dans ses bras, mon visage coller sur son torse.  
Il me dépose un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.  
_  
**Bill : Lydia est au courant ?  
Moi : non, j'avais trop honte !  
Bill : tu veux que je leur dise ?  
Moi : je préfère, mais pas maintenant. Noël approche, je n'ai pas envie de tout gâché.  
Bill : d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu veux comme cadeau ?  
Moi : rien, juste toi.  
Bill : on va aller dormir...**

**_Mercredi 24 décembre 2014_**

**Tom : **_(panique)_** Bill, maman et Gordon arrivent !  
Bill : **_(se lève directement) _**quoi ?  
Tom : je ne déconne pas ! Faut aller les chercher.  
**  
_Je ne peux pas dormir tranquille !? J'attrape un coussin, et le balance sur Tom.  
Une fois fait, je me retourne pour m'endormir, mais des mains viennent caresser mon visage.  
_  
**Bill : mon coeur lèves-toi, faut te préparer.  
Moi : je vais vous tuez.  
Bill : ce n'est pas de ma faute, aller debout.  
**  
_Je grogne, Bill vient se positionner en califourchon sur moi._

**Moi : mais !  
Tom : **_(entre)_** Bill, tu baiseras plus tard ! Habilles-toi ! Maman gueule !  
Bill : putain ! Elle est chiante !**

_Il me donne un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, se lève en soupirant.  
Tom en profite pour venir sous la couette, me prendre dans ses bras._

**Tom : ça va ?  
Moi : laisse-moi, je suis fatiguée !  
Tom : je veux mon câlin moi !**

_Je me serre contre lui. Pour l'instant, Bill court de partout. Nous on se fou de sa gueule. Sous son regard noir.  
_  
**Tom : qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?  
Bill : ma veste !  
Tom : quel mongole ! Elle est sur le lit !  
**  
_Il fixe cette dernière choqué. Nous explosons de rire, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Tom dépose un tendre baiser sur mon front. Ils finissent par quitter la chambre, je commence à refermer les yeux mais les rouvres aussitôt en grand, venant de capter les paroles de Tom.  
Ils vont cherchés leur mère et leur beau-père. Je le lève en vitesse, courant dans la salle de bain, manquant de me manger le sol.  
Je prends une douche, m'habille d'un jean, un haut en laine vert.  
J'accroche comme tous les matins, mon collier autour du cou, où le prénom de Bill est dessus.  
J'ouvre la trousse de maquillage, me fait un teint parfait. Je fais pas plus aujourd'hui.  
Je rentre dans la chambre, fouille rapidement dans ma valise. Où sont mes élastiques ? Je n'aime pas être pressée ! Je ne trouve jamais rien !  
_  
**Tom : **_(me fais sursauter)_** tu veux un élastique ?  
Moi : oui.  
Tom : (prend ma brosse et m'attache mes cheveux en queue haute) heureusement que je suis là. Lydia est levée ?  
Moi : non, c'est une grosse dormeuse.  
Tom : tu es magnifique.  
Moi : merci.**

_On sort de la chambre, nous dirigeant dans le salon, où les parents et Bill s'y trouvent.  
Arrivés, à leur hauteur, les regards rivés sur moi.  
Je rougis fortement.  
_  
**Bill : ha ! La plus belle ! **_(Me prend la main, me colle à lui)_** maman, voici ma chérie. Et mon coeur, voici ma mère ainsi que Gordon.  
Les parents : enchanter.  
Moi : de même.  
Simone : ne soit pas timide.  
Moi : comment ne pas l'être ?  
Simone : en tout cas, tu es sublime !  
Bill : **_(il me voit rougir)_** Lydia dort ?  
Simone : qui est-ce ?  
Tom : sa soeur jumelle.  
Simone : c'est bizarre comme prénom.  
Tom : sa lui va bien pourtant.  
Bill : on prend le petit-déjeuner ?  
Gordon : oui, ta maman a très faim.  
**  
_Une porte s'ouvre où une Lydia pas réveiller, les cheveux en bataille se frotte doucement les yeux.  
Tom la prend directement dans ses bras, pour lui faire un câlin. A quoi il joue ? Avant de lâcher Lydia, il lui dépose un baiser sur le front.  
Elle se présente, nous nous installons ensuite dans la cuisine pour manger.  
_  
**Simone : laquelle est la plus jeune d'entre vous ?  
Moi : Lydia  
Lydia : ouais dix minutes après toi.  
Gordon : comme les garçons alors ?  
Lydia : le même jour aussi.  
Tom : ha ouais, putain ! C'est vrai ça !  
Bill : **_(me met un croissant dans l'assiette) _**Lydia t'en veux ?  
Moi : tu le fais exprès !?  
Bill : ben quoi ?  
Moi : tu sais que je ne mange pas le matin !  
Bill : oh excuse-moi, j'ai oublié !  
Moi : Tom n'oublie pas, lui !  
Bill : ben t'as qu'à me quitté !  
Tom : **_(prend mon assiette, me passant en même temps ma tasse de thé) _**aller, vous prenez pas la tête. S'il y a pas assez de miel, ou de citron ma puce, tu le dis.  
**  
_En disant ça il m'embrasse délicatement ma tempe, pour revenir s'assoir à côté de ma soeur, qu'il taquine déjà.  
Et cette débile rigole, ils se rapprochent, ce n'est pas bon._

**Moi : tu me donnes une clope, s'il te plaît ?  
Bill : finis ton thé, tu n'as pas bu encore.  
Moi : **_(balance ma tasse contre le mur)_** tiens, il est finit là !  
Lydia : hey ! Calmes-toi !  
Moi : non ! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas !  
Lydia : on rigole, ma chérie !  
Tom : temps mort !  
Lydia et moi : TA GUEULE !  
Lydia : je ne vais pas te le piquer, je te jure.  
Moi : je m'en fiche ! Tu viens d'arriver, sa y est ! Faut que tu dormes avec lui !  
Lydia : **_(s'approche de moi) _**ha c'est donc ça ! Maëva, Tom t'adore, il n'aura jamais la complicité que tu as avec lui, avec moi.  
Moi : rappelle-moi, tu as bien fais ça avec Hugo !  
Tom : **_(se met entre nous)_ **les filles stop ! Vous n'allez pas vous disputez.  
Bill : **_(me prend le bras)_** viens on va parler.  
Moi : lâches-moi ! **_(Il s'exécute) _**je peux plus te faire confiance, Lydia !  
**  
_Les parents nous fixent, les yeux de Lydia brillent. Elle part s'enfermer dans la chambre.  
Tom me fixe, Bill mange. Pour lui c'est normal ! C'est logique de manger quand une dispute éclate._

**Tom : je vais la voir.  
Bill : on va fumer, nous.**

_Il m'entraîne sur le balcon, on s'allume une clope.  
Je lui tourne le dos. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.  
_  
**Bill : chérie, je sais que tu tiens énormément à Tom, mais ne te prends pas la tête.  
Moi : elle me saoule !  
Bill : normalement t'es en couple avec moi. Et tu fais une crise pour Tom.  
Moi : je dois le prendre comme un reproche ?  
Bill : non, je trouve ça mignon.  
Moi : **_(me retourne vers lui)_** tu n'es pas net.  
Bill : je sais juste que Tom te rends heureuse en amitié, je sais que vous irez jamais bien loin vous deux. Je ne suis pas jaloux.  
Gordon : Bill, une personne à un colis pour toi. Que tu as réservé depuis hier.  
Bill : c'est le cadeau à Maëva.  
**  
_On jette notre clope, puis on file à la porte d'entrée._

**Bill : **_(me tend la boite) _**Tom a participé aussi.  
Moi : ça bouge dedans.  
Bill : oui c'est normal.  
**_  
Je le regarde inquiète, décide d'ouvrir la boite, mon dieu ! Il a osé !  
Dans la boite ce trouve un chiot de rase bouledogue français, âgée de deux mois.  
_  
**Moi : **_(la prends)_** coucou toi ! Tu sais que t'es belle ?  
Bill : elle te plaît ?  
Moi : oui, comment on va l'appeler ?  
Bill : à toi de voir.  
Moi : Lady ?  
Bill : ouais c'est beau.  
**  
_Je la serre encore plus contre moi, et embrasse Bill pour le remercier du cadeau._

**Tom : oh un chien !  
Moi : ne fais pas l'innocent ! **_(Lui fais un baiser sonore sur la joue)_** merci.  
Tom : j'espère que tu nous en veux pas.  
Moi : t'es fou ! Elle est trop belle !  
Bill : 2 chats, 3 chiens, euh... On va être serrer à la maison.  
Moi : fallait réfléchir avant.  
Bill : **_(voit son chien faire pipi)_** oh non ! Pumba ! Tu pouvais attendre !  
Moi : Lady n'a pas de collier, ni de laisse.  
Lydia : **_(me donne tout_**) c'est moi qui devait m'en occuper de ça, avant de partir en interview, Bill n'a pas pu me le cacher.  
Bill : non Pumba ! Descends ! **_(Le prend et le pose)_** tu fais l'intéressant là !  
**  
_Je mets le collier à Lady, la pose enfin au sol, elle court directe voir Pumba, ils s'amusent ensemble.  
Bill nettoie le caca de son chien.  
Pendant que Tom et moi s'occupe de faire la vaisselle, je lave, et lui essuie._

**Tom : je suis désolé.  
Moi : **_(sachant de quoi il parle)_** à quoi tu joues ?  
Tom : je ne veux pas que tu sois jalouse de ta soeur, **_(me fixe)_** je t'aime et tu le sais. Je ne veux pas te remplacer.  
Moi : tu me fais du mal.  
Tom : le jour où je vais être en couple, tu vas aussi me péter une crise ?  
Moi : bien sur que non !  
Tom : ben alors, pourquoi tu m'as fait une crise de jalousie ?  
Moi : parce que !  
Tom : Maëva !  
Moi : quoi !?**

_Il arrête l'eau, me retourne face à lui. Il pose ses mains sur ma taille, il me fait un nez contre nez. Nos lèvres sont à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Un sourire béat accrocher aux lèvres, ce qui me fais sourire.  
_  
**Tom : t'es une jalouse !  
Moi : non.  
Tom : je serais toujours à toi, même si je me retrouve une femme. Tu es ma priorité.**

_Il m'embrasse près des lèvres._

**... : je dérange ?  
Tom : **_(on se lâche)_** maman ?  
Simone : mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher !**

**Tom : **_(elle part)_** maman, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Vraiment !**

_**A suivre**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8 : "Noël en famille" Mon coeur bat pour toi.**_

_**P.D.V Maëva Mercredi 24 décembre 2014**_

_Tom court au salon en gueulant sur sa mère, sous tous les regards. Bill les fixe, sa main poser sur sa joue.__  
_  
**Simone : vous êtes en train de vous rapprochez !****  
****Tom : mais j'ai toujours étais comme ça avec elle ! Même devant Bill !****  
****Simone : peut-être que sa le gêne, mais il n'ose pas te le dire.****  
****Tom : quoi !?****  
****Bill : **_(soupir) _**maman stop !****  
****Simone : non ! Il va finir par la mettre dans son lit !****  
****Bill : Maëva est vierge !****  
****Tom : elle nous a dit le contraire !****  
****Moi : Bill, non s'il te plaît ?****  
****Bill : non, faut qu'ils sachent ! Maëva a perdu sa virginité avec son ex qu'il a violé et la battait.****  
**  
_Je ferme les yeux, des larmes coulent les images me revienne en tête. Tom vient me prendre dans les bras me serrant fort contre lui, je sens des spammes lui venir.__  
_  
**Tom : ma puce...****  
****Lydia : pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? **_(Les larmes aux yeux)_** j'aurais pu t'aider !****  
****Moi : personne n'aurait pu, fallait que je le fasse moi-même.****  
****Tom : on est là maintenant.****  
**

_**Ellipse**_

_Nous sommes dans un restaurant avec les parents du groupe, toute la troupe réunis.__  
_  
**Bill : on ira sur le pont des amoureux ? Accrocher notre cadenas.****  
****Moi : oh oui !****  
****Tom : et Andy comment va-t-il ?****  
****Simone : il va bien, d'ailleurs il viendra te rentre visite !****  
****Tom : cool !****  
****Georg : putain Maëva ! Lady !****  
****Moi : quoi ? **_(Regarde sous la table) _**oh non Lady, viens !****  
****Bill : **_(elle vient vers lui) _**non, non je ne te défendrais pas !**

_Elle se couche à mes pieds. Tom mange tranquillement, mais je suis pensive. Je touille ma fourchette dans mon assiette. Lydia me donne un coup de coude._

**Lydia : je sais, tu n'aime pas cette date.****  
****Moi : ils ne te manquent pas ?****  
****Lydia : si, mais je ne veux pas te voir triste. Ils ne vont pas aimés.****  
****Moi : mhh...****  
****Lydia : tu vas arriver à surmonter tout ça. Je suis là moi !****  
**  
_Je lui adresse un faible sourire. Je continue de manger. Tom rigole, ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère. Dès fois il fait des choses qui ne sont pas net. Je souris a cette vue.__  
__Le repas continue dans la joie et la bonne humeur.__  
__Nous sommes sur le pont avec Bill main dans la main, on parle tranquillement, une fois qu'on a trouvé une place, on accroche le cadenas. Dessus est marqué nos prénoms, avec notre date de rencontre avec un cœur, où il y est inscrit "forever". On jette les clés dans l'eau.__  
__Bill passe ses bras autour de moi, admire la vue.__  
__Je m'allume une clope, toujours coller à lui.__  
_  
**Bill : je t'aime tellement.**

_Je tourne mon visage, puis embrasse ses lèvres. Ce gars est tellement parfait ! Il presse une dernière fois mes lèvres contre les siennes, ré admire le paysage.__  
__J'entends des chuchotements derrière, je jette un discret coup d'œil derrière nous. Un gars se fou de la gueule de Bill, avec ses potes.__  
_  
**Bill : ne prête pas attention.****  
****Moi : non ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as l'habitude, qu'il faut rien dire ! **_(Lui prend sa main)_** viens, **_(arrivés vers les garçons)_** vous avez un problème ?****  
****Gars 1 : ouais qu'est-ce que tu fou avec un PD ?****  
****Bill : tu sais ce qui va te faire le PD, si tu continues !?****  
****Gars 1 : wouah, c'est qu'il ferait peur dis donc ?****  
**  
_Une colère m'envahie, je souffle bruyamment pour grogner, des bras viennent entourer ma taille, mes bras sont bloqués.__  
_  
**Tom : non ma puce **_(me débat)_** calmes-toi bordel !****  
****Moi : je vais les niquer ! Laisses-moi ! **_(regarde ma jumelle)_** Lydia !**

_Elle se tourne vers moi, court me délivrer des bras de Tom, ce qu'il fait.__  
__Elle éloigne les jumeaux, faisant face avec moi aux gros cons devant nous.__  
_  
**Lydia : un problème avec mon beau-frère, peut-être ?****  
****Gars 1 : c'est une tapette ce mec !****  
**  
_Mon poing vient ce poser brutalement contre la joue du blond. Il se redresse pour ce mettre face à moi, mais ma jumelle me devance.__  
_  
**Lydia : **_(le pousse sur me banc)_** je ne crois pas qu'on t'as dit de te lever !****  
****Moi : **_(l'attrape par le col)_** alors maintenant, tu ne dis plus rien ! Tu vas bien enregistrer ! Je préfère avoir un mec qui ressemble comme tu dis à un PD, que quelqu'un comme toi qui n'a que du muscle, mais aucun intérêt. **_(Lui donne un coup de boule)_** en plus tu te fais battre par une fille, pauvre de toi **_(le lâche, qu'il en tombe par terre) _**c'est qui la tapette maintenant ? Lydia on se casse.****  
**  
_Elle rigole, et nous rejoignons les jumeaux. Bill m'embrasse, quant à Tom, il me fixe.__  
_**  
****Moi : quoi ?****  
****Tom : tu me fais peur quand tu es en colère.****  
****Moi : ben Lydia aussi.****  
****Tom : oui, c'est ça la problème !****  
****Bill : tu t'emportes vite.****  
****Moi : je me suis laissée faire trop longtemps.****  
**  
_Nous rejoignons les autres, nous promener dans Paris, les étoiles dans les yeux. Cette ville est tout simplement magnifique.__  
__Ma main dans celle de mon chéri, je me stop net, Lydia aussi._

**Lydia et moi : on s'arrêter boire un verre ?****  
****Bill : pourquoi ?****  
****Simone : **_(comprend tout de suite)_** oui, bien sur.****  
**  
_Les garçons nous regardent incrédules, finissons par partir dans un bar. Lydia et moi courrons littéralement aux toilettes._

**Moi : pourquoi maintenant ?****  
****Lydia : tu n'avais pas prévu ?****  
****Moi : si.**

_Nous faisons nos affaires, ce qui est bien c'est qu'on a tout en même temps. On se refait une beauté, on rejoint le groupe.__  
_  
**Simone : ça va mieux maintenant ?****  
****Moi : tu m'étonnes.****  
****Bill : qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?****  
****Simone : des trucs de filles.****  
**  
_Eh ben vive la discrétion avec Simone !__  
__Je bois mon Coca tranquillement, Lydia fait de même.__  
__Une fois finis nous retournons nous promener.__  
__L'après-midi se passe plutôt bien, entre les rires, les bisous, les câlins. C'est simplement parfait.__  
__Nous sommes dans la suite avec tout le monde. Ma sœur dans mes bras, et Bill à mes côtés.__  
__Tom tape la causette avec son beau-père, pendant que moi je fais la con avec ma sœur.__  
_  
**Simone : les filles, j'aurais besoin de votre aide.****  
****Moi : on arrive.**

_On se lève, laissant les hommes entre eux.__  
__On l'aide à faire le repas de Noël, c'est trop chou ! Je sens qu'on va se régaler ce soir.__  
__Je commence à couper le foie gras, pendant que Lydia épluche les pomme de terre, Simone les coupes.__  
__On parle tout et de rien, tout en continuant de faire à manger._

**Moi : les deux G mangent avec nous ?****  
****Simone : non, ils fêtent ça en famille.****  
****Moi : mhh, je vois.****  
****Lydia : tu as parlé à Tom ?****  
****Moi : non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.****  
****Simone : pourquoi ?****  
****Lydia : pour le cadeau de Bill.****  
****Simone : je peux peut-être t'aider.****  
****Moi : euh... C'est pour une musique.****  
****Simone : ha d'accord.****  
**  
_Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer quelle chanson que je veux chanter, quand Tom arrive dans la pièce._

**Tom : tu voulais me parler ma puce ?****  
****Moi : oui **_(il s'approche)_** je voulais chanter "Invaded" mais je ne sais pas le jouer au piano.****  
****Tom : tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Car ça va être chaud, si je te l'apprends.****  
****Moi : j'apprends vite, mais je veux bien.****  
****Tom : vaudrait mieux s'entrainer alors.****  
**  
_Il me prend la main, nous nous dirigeons dans sa chambre. Il installe le synthé, puis commence à jouer. J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt, il s'arrête._

**Tom : quoi ?****  
****Moi : comment dire... Je n'aime pas ma voix.****  
****Tom : pourtant, sur ta chaîne, tu chantes bien en vidéo ?****  
****Moi : oui, mais...****  
****Tom : non, il n'y a pas de "mais". Je ne vais pas te juger tu sais.****  
**  
_Je souffle un bon coup, Tom recommence à jouer.__  
__Ma voix résonne dans la pièce, en grimaçant quelques fois sous les rires de Tom.__  
__Il ne peut pas rester sérieux lui ! Une fois terminer, il me dévisage.__  
_  
**Moi : quoi ?****  
****Tom : je ne vois pourquoi tu n'aime pas ta voix. Elle est magnifique.****  
****Moi : tu dis ça alors que tu n'as pas arrêter de rire.****  
****Tom : tu as vu la grimace que tu faisais aussi ? Par contre évite de le faire, tout à l'heure.****  
****Moi : on va essayé alors.****  
****Lydia : **_(rentre)_** on va bientôt passer à table.****  
****Moi : ok.****  
**  
_On sort de la chambre, s'installant dans la salon l'air de rien. Mais on est tellement douer qu'on rigole en regardant son double, qui lui nous fixe outré. Qu'est-ce qu'on est con dès fois. Ce n'est pas possible._

**Bill : qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?****  
****Moi : rien du tout.****  
****Tom : **_(faisant une grimace)_** hey Maëva ?**

_Je rive mes yeux sur lui, et c'est repartit pour un fou rire. Bill et Gordon ne comprennent pas du tout notre délire.__  
__On se met autour de la table, on attaque l'entrée, entre les rires, les questions des parents.__  
__Soudain, le portable de Bill sonne, je regarde discrètement qui c'est. Il y a marqué Selena, il a connait ? Je ne l'aime pas, il se lève en s'excusant, et répond au téléphone.__  
_  
**Tom : wouhou ! Maëva ?****  
****Moi : quoi ?****  
****Tom : passes-moi le pain, s'il te plaît ?****  
****Moi : euh... **_(Lui balance un morceau)_** elle ne peut pas appelé à un autre moment ?****  
****Tom : qui ?****  
****Moi : rien !**

_Je replonge dans la contemplation de mon assiette. Je n'ai pas faim, pas après ce que je viens de voir.__  
__On entend Bill ce taper des fous rires au tel, je soupire bruyamment.__  
_  
**Bill : ouais pourquoi ?... T'as qu'à venir au nouvel an, je fais une fête... Moi aussi j'ai hâte de te voir !... Tu rigoles ? Tu me manque !...****  
****Moi : **_(m'emporte)_** Bill !****  
****Bill : **_(me fixe)_** je vais te laisser... Moi aussi.****  
**  
_Et il raccroche. Quoi "moi aussi" ? Sa veut dire quoi ça !? Il s'assoit à mes côtés en me souriant comme un mongole. Le pire c'est qu'il a la conscience tranquille.__  
__Mon coco, je vais très vite te faire culpabiliser ce soir.__  
_  
**Tom : tu veux qu'on joue maintenant ?****  
****Moi : non, je ne le fais plus finalement. Je ne sais pas s'il le mérite en fait.****  
****Bill : **_(le regarde et souffle)_** qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?**

_Ce qui est drôle là-dedans, c'est qu'il a un comportement enfantin, ne ce reproche jamais rien._

**Moi : tu ne le sais pas peut-être ?**  
**Bill : la discussion avec Selena ? C'est pour ça ?****  
****Moi : tu vois que t'es intelligent parfois !**

_Je me lève brusquement de ma chaise, en passant devant Tom, sa main se pose sur mon bras et me fixe :__  
_  
**Tom :**_ (tourne le regard vers son frère_**) Bill, tu t'es vu ? T'étais complètement gaga.****  
****Bill : mais je n'ai rien dit de mal !****  
****Tom : **_(prend deux assiettes bien remplie) _**bon j'ai un frère con, je vais dans ma chambre **_(commence à partir)_** tu viens Maëva ?**

_Je le suis sans discuter. Il met tout sur son lit.__  
__On s'installe, Tom continue de manger, moi je l'admire, sans rien faire. Il le remarque bien rapidement.__  
__Il me fixe, avec une joue plus grosse que l'autre, à cause de la nourriture.__  
_  
**Tom : qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plait ?****  
****Moi : pourquoi ?****  
****Tom : je vais t'embrasser sinon.****  
**  
_Je ne prête pas attention à sa remarque, m'avance vers lui.__  
__Je l'entends déglutir, son souffle ce fait court à chaque fois que je m'avance vers lui.__  
__Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, mes mains se posent sur sa nuque, les siennes viennent se poser sur mes hanches pour me soulever, me positionnant sur ses cuisses, sa langue dessine le contour de mes lèvres pour demander accès.__  
__Je lui autorise. Elles dansent maintenant ensemble. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Maëva ? Tu es avec Bill !__  
__J'ignore mes pensées, j'approfondie le baiser, il enlève lentement mon haut, continuant de m'embrasser.__  
__On s'allonge moi sur lui, me collant encore plus à lui. Je me lève directement, en pleure_.

**Moi : qu'est-ce qu'on a fait !?****  
****Tom : c'était juste un moment de détresse, ce n'est rien ma puce, ne paniques pas. **_(Se lève, me prend dans ses bras, essayant de me rassurer)_** il c'est rien passé. Je sais que tu regrettes mais...****  
****Moi : **_(lui coupe la parole)_** c'est ça le pire ! Je ne regrette rien !****  
****Tom : **_(me chuchote à mon oreille_**) moi non plus.**

_Il me regarde, caresse la joue. Je me perds une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux marron, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, un tendre baiser commence entre nous.__  
__Il nous allonge sur le lit, en enlevant son gilet, et son t-shirt, il se ré empare de ma bouche.__  
__On est en train de faire une bêtise, je ne peux pas.__  
_  
**Moi : **_(le pousse doucement) _**Tom, on fait une grosse bêtise là.****  
****Tom : tu en as autant envie que moi.****  
****Moi : je sais, mais on ne peut pas faire ça à Bill, et j'ai **_(rougies) _**mes règles.****  
**  
_Tom me fixe longuement, puis finit par se coucher près de moi. Il me serre contre lui.__  
__Il est déçu, je le sais mais moi je l'aurais regretté, je lui en aurais voulu après.__  
__Il me colle un baiser sur mon crâne. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, ce qui casse notre moment. Mais on ne bouge pas, on ne parle pas. On ne veut pas discuter, ni même voir personne.__  
_  
**... : **_(derrière la porte)_** Tom ? Maëva ?****  
****Tom : dégages Bill !****  
****Bill : **_(/)_** je voulais juste savoir si...****  
****Tom : Maëva dort Bill ! Et moi je vais faire pareil !****  
****Bill : laisses-moi au moins rentrer, pour discuter avec toi.****  
****Tom : attends deux minutes alors.****  
**  
_On se met vite en sous-vêtements, je me mets sous la couette, en faisant semblant de dormir.__  
__Tom ouvre la porte, la referme très vite.__  
__Je sens deux poids au pied du lit. Le silence règne dans la pièce, on entend juste nos respirations, ainsi que les raclements de gorge des garçons._

**Tom : Bill, dis ce que tu as à dire, je perds patience.****  
****Bill : je vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal !****  
****Tom : **_(l'imite) _**j'ai hâte de te voir, toi aussi tu me manques ! Mois aussi ! **_(Arrête de jouer son frère) _**ça ne ce fait pas, Bill !****  
****Bill : tu n'es pas en droit de me reproché quoi que ce soit ! Car si tu veux qu'on parle de la relation fusionnelle avec ma petite amie...****  
****Tom : **_(lui coupe la parole)_** mais moi, ce n'est pas pareil Bill !****  
****Bill : je ne vois pas en quoi ! C'est tout à fait la même chose !****  
****Tom : Maëva et moi ça c'est fait normalement ! Tu détestes la personnalité de Selena, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Tu sais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Car tu es jaloux ! T'es jaloux que ta propre femme soit plus tactique avec moi qu'avec toi ! Mais c'est de ta faute tout ça ! Bill... Le problème c'est que tu attends trop qu'elle vienne vers toi, alors que tu le sais qu'elle ne le fera pas. Tu sais que la rumeur l'a beaucoup chamboulé. Et ça c'est aggravé depuis que vous avez officialisé votre couple. T'es moins câlins, t'as changé ! Je ne vais pas refuser de la prendre dans mes bras juste car tu n'es plus le même ! Changes Bill, et vite ! Avant que tu ne la perde !****  
****Bill : j'ai l'impression que... Je suis sur qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, mais qu'elle n'ose pas se l'admettre.****  
****Tom : tu te trompe Bill, elle a juste peur que tu lui fasses du mal, comme son ex. Elle se protège juste.****  
****Bill : mais tu le sais que je ne suis pas comme lui !****  
****Tom : moi oui ! Mais elle ne te connais pas vraiment.****  
****Bill : dés fois je me demande si c'est moi ou toi, son copain...****  
****Tom : pourquoi ?****  
****Bill : car tu l'as connait mieux que moi, et en plus tu la comprends plus que moi.****  
****Tom : elle se confiera à toi, laisse lui le temps, et arrête tes bêtises ok ?****  
****Bill : ok.****  
**  
_Je n'entends plus un mot. Je pense qu'ils doivent ce faire un câlin.__  
__Tom a tout comprit de ce que je ressentais, ce mec est un génie, je crois.__  
__Les jumeaux se disent bonne nuit, des lèvres se posent sur les miennes me chuchotant mille fois un "_**excuse-moi mon coeur, je t'aime**_", puis s'en va.__  
__Tom soulève la couette et se calle dedans. ses bras viennent me lover contre lui. Je ne bouge pas pour autant.__  
_  
**Tom : dois-je comprendre que tu dors avec moi, ce soir ?****  
****Moi : oui, je lui en veux. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir.****  
****Tom : tu ne vas pas le quitter hein ?****  
****Moi : je ne sais pas Tom, je ne sais pas.****  
**  
_Il ne me répond pas, me pose un baiser sur ma tempe.__  
__Nous nous endormons._

_**Dimanche 28 décembre 2014**__**  
**_

_Nous sommes chez les jumeaux. Juste ma jumelle, les twins et moi. On rigole ensemble, se taquinent. Ça me fais du bien.__  
__Bill est plus romantique que jamais. Tom et moi, sommes toujours autant complices.__  
__Lydia, elle c'est toujours la même.__  
__Nous sommes coupés dans notre délire, par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.__  
__Nous nous calmons directement, et Bill part ouvrir, où une petite brune lui saute direct au cou.__  
__Je fais grinçais mes dents, mes mains se ferment, formant désormais des poings. Bill ne lâche pas la fille de ses bras, la gavant de bisous.__  
__Dîtes-moi qu'il le fait exprès ce mec ! C'est impossible d'être aussi con ! Plus pire, tu meurs.__  
__Tom me fixe, pour voir si j'arrive à me contenir, mais s'il n'intervient pas, je vais faire un massacre.__  
__Lydia sauve la situation en se raclant la fortement la gorge. Ce qui fait que Bill et l'autre débile se desserrent des bras l'un de l'autre.__  
__Ils se dirigent vers nous, le sourire aux coins.__  
_  
**La brune : salut ! Je suis...****  
****Moi : **_(la fixe avec un air de faux cul)_** ta gueule. Je sais qui tu es. Qui ne te connais pas ?****  
****La brune : ouais c'est vrai. Et vous êtes qui, vous ? Les conquêtes de Tom ?****  
****Tom : **_(entre ses dents)_** Selena !****  
**  
_Après la phrase de cette pauvre meuf, je me lève brusquement.__  
_**  
****Tom : **_(me voit foncer sur elle)_** Maëva, non !**

_**A suivre.**_


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Chapitre 9 : "Quelqu'un est de trop dans le groupe".**_

_**P.D.V Maëva Dimanche 28 décembre 2014**__**  
**_  
_Je saute sur elle, lui fou mon poing sur son visage, je n'ai pas le temps de lui en remettre un que je me sens porter, et m'éloigner d'elle.__  
__Je reconnais les bras rassurant de Tom, je lui fou un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui fait qu'il me lâche, se tordant de douleur.__  
__Je me dirige rapidement vers Selena, mais Bill se poste face à moi et me serre rapidement dans ses bras, et moi je le tape en pleurant de rage en l'injuriant de tous les noms.__  
__Je finis par me calmer par son bercement. Selena le regarde apeurer, Lydia elle s'occupe de Tom qui a toujours autant mal. Bill embrasse mon crâne me serrant encore plus contre lui, nous berçant de gauche à droite.__  
_  
**Bill : excuse-moi mon cœur.****  
****Moi : je déteste Bill !****  
****Bill : pardon mon amour, pardon.****  
****Tom : putain **_(les larmes aux bords des yeux) _**ça fait mal ! **_(Lydia touche)_** AIE !****  
****Lydia : montre ! **_(Elle soulève son t-shirt)_** gott ! Comment t'es rouge ! Tu vas avoir un beau bleu toi.****  
****Tom : elle est incontrôlable ta sœur !****  
****Lydia : Ben t'as qu'à pas l'empêcher ! T'es con toi aussi !****  
****Tom : non mais oh ! C'est comme ça qu'on remercie le seul qui est les couilles d'essayé de sauver la situation !****  
****Bill : Tom stop.****  
**  
_Tous les regards se posent sur moi. Je ne bouge plus je reste blottis dans les bras de mon chéri, mon visage enfuie contre son torse.__  
_  
**Tom : tu étais venue pourquoi Selena ?****  
****Selena : il y a une fête foraine en ville, je voulais que vous veniez avec moi.****  
****Bill : ça nous fera sortir.****  
****Tom : ma puce ça te tente ?****  
****Moi : faîtes ce que vous voulez, je vous suis.****  
**  
_En disant cela je me détache des bras de Bill, partant m'assoir en boule sur le canapé. Les autres continue de parler ensemble se mettant d'accord pour savoir quelle voiture on prend._

**Tom : dans ma Range Rover, on aura plus d'espace.****  
****Bill : on prend toujours ta voiture ! On peu changé un peu !****  
****Tom : **_(ironiquement)_** on est à l'étroit dans la tienne Bill.****  
****Bill : dans celle de Selena alors !****  
****Lydia : tu veux faire un massacre !?****  
****Bill : **_(soupirant) _**Ben va pour la voiture de Tom.**  
_  
__Tom m'aide à me lever, tandis que son double oublie carrément que j'existe, il a que des yeux pour Selena.__  
__J'enfile ma veste et pars sans grande motivation vers la femme de la vie du brun.__  
__Selena à l'arrière, Bill entre elle et moi. Je me demande s'il le fait exprès ce mec !__  
__Et elle !? Elle pouvait monter à l'avant ! Bill tape la discute avec elle oubliant ma présence à ses côtés.__  
__Je vous dis pas comment je souffres à l'intérieur de moi, et il ne s'en rend pas compte.__  
__Tom me regarde dans le rétroviseur, tout en étant concentrés sur la route. Je le sens piéger, car il ne peut rien faire par rapport au comportement de son frère.__  
__Lydia, elle écoute de la musique, les écouteurs avec le son à fond dans les oreilles. Si elle ne le fait pas, elle va explosé Selena, quoi que ça m'arrangerais maintenant en tout cas.__  
__On finit par se garer et descendre de la voiture.__  
__Bill et Selena partent déjà ensemble, le bras de la brune entoure la taille de mon copain. Et l'autre qui_ _s'enfonce encore plus posant sa main sur l'épaule de Selena.__  
__Non mais là j'hallucine ! Je suis en train de rêvée c'est pas possible ! Tom ferme sa range Rover et entoure mes épaules de son bras, mâchant son chewing-gum, on avance.__  
_  
**Tom : zen la puce.****  
****Moi : comment veux-tu que je le sois quand je vois ça !?****  
****Tom : **_(désespéré)_** ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon frère n'utilise pas son cerveau.****  
****Bill : bon vous grouillez !****  
****Tom : tais-toi ! On parle là ! **_(Reprend)_** fais-moi un sourire **_(lui adresse un forcé)_** non, non ce n'est pas un vrai ça.****  
****Moi : je suis pas d'humeur.****  
**  
_Le brun souffle bruyamment. Ben ce n'est pas moi qui fait des boulettes là ! C'est Bill ! Il a qu'à le résonné s'il n'est pas content !__  
__Je vois au loin, Selena regardait le plan de la fête foraine, son dos carrément contre le torse de Bill, qui lui la serre contre lui, sa tête poser sur son épaule. Je m'arrête net, le souffle court, je ne crois pas de ce qui ce passe !__  
__Je confirme ! Il se fou carrément de moi ! Monsieur dit qu'il est très pudique qu'il a du mal à être tactique avec moi, alors qu'il câline en public l'autre pute ! Il se fou vraiment de ma gueule !__  
_  
**Selena : il y a le stand de tire à la carabine là-bas, on y va **_(lance un tendre sourire au blond)_** tu pourras me gagner quelque chose.****  
****Bill : ouais.****  
**  
_Elle lui prend la main et courent ensemble. Tom fait de même avec moi et ma sœur, sprintant jusqu'au stand de tire, arrivés là-bas, Bill est déjà en train de tiré, et moi je glisse sur le gravier, me tordant la cheville, tombant les fessés au sol.__  
__Tom se retourne et sa genoux à mes côtés.__  
_  
**Tom : ça va ma puce ? Tu peux marcher ?****  
****Moi : non, j'ai trop mal à la cheville.****  
****Tom : **_(prend mon pied dans ses main)_** t'as mal ?****  
****Moi : oui.****  
****Lydia : Bill !****  
****Bill : **_(donne la peluche à Selena)_** tiens c'est pour toi.****  
****Lydia : c'est quoi ce mec sérieux !? BILL **_(il a fixe)_** t'as femme vient de ce faire mal si ça t'intéresse hein !**

_Sa tête ce décompose, et accourt vers moi._

**Bill : mon cœur ! Ça va ?****  
****Moi : non j'ai trop mal, je veux rentrer.****  
****Bill : on y va mon cœur.****  
**  
_Il me porte comme une princesse, il me fixe avec pleins de culpabilités dans ses yeux. Il s'en veut, eh ben ce n'est pas trop tôt mon gars ! Quant à moi je le fusille du regard.__  
_  
**Bill : excuse-moi mon cœur.****  
****Moi : je m'en fou ! Et pose-moi !****  
****Bill : ne soit pas bête, tu n'arrive même pas a marcher.****  
****Moi : tu m'as fait mal ! Alors une souffrance de plus ou de moins ça changera rien !****  
****Bill : bébé quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que pour moi, tu es la seule que j'aime.****  
****Moi : jusqu'à ce que tu es un cerveau !****  
****Bill : j'ai fait quoi ?****  
****Moi : justement rien ! Depuis tout à l'heure tu m'ignores, tu la prends dans tes bras, tu lui offres une peluche, tu n'arrête pas de lui parler. Et tout ça devant mes yeux, et en public en prime.****  
****Bill : je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Mais tu sais que je suis timide.****  
****Moi : (vexée) dis plutôt que tu as honte, ça serait plus crédible comme excuse !****  
****Bill : je n'ai pas honte de toi.****  
****Moi : de notre différence d'âge si !****  
****Bill : tu dis n'importe quoi mon cœur.****  
****Moi : ben alors embrasse-moi !**

_Il me fixe, il déglutit bruyamment, approche son visage lentement du mien, ses lèvres sont à quelques millimètres, que je peux sentir son souffle mourir sur ma bouche. Mais il finit par baisser la tête. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'ose même pas me regarder. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je ne dois pas montrer que je suis faible.__  
_  
**Moi : c'est bien ce qui me semblais, t'as honte.****  
****Bill : je ne marche pas au chantage.****  
****Moi : ouais, ne cherche pas d'excuse car je vais te péter tes dents, si j'entends encore une de tes excuses merdiques !****  
**  
_Il soupir d'agacement. Je sais je le saoule mais vous réagirez comment à ma place ? Ne lui trouvais pas d'excuse juste car c'est Bill Kaulitz.__  
__Et ce qui vient de ce passer me le confirme réellement.__  
__Le blond me pose sur mon siège et s'assit à mes côtés, Selena colle toujours Bill, et nous réparons à la villa des jumeaux.__  
__Selena serre pendant de très longue minutes mon blond et repart avec sa voiture.__  
__Comme Bill m'a encore zappé, son double s'occupe de me rentrer dans la maison, me calant confortablement sur le canapé, il me donne un tendre baiser sur le front, puis part aider Lydia à faire la cuisine.__  
__Moi pour l'instant, j'écris une des histoires sur mon cahier, en attendant que Bill vienne me voir.__  
__J'écris la fan fiction des TH sans avoir remarqué que Bill m'observait._

**Bill : tu as toujours mal ?****  
****Moi : ha ? Sa t'intéresse ?****  
****Bill : bébé ! Arrête s'il te plait ?****  
****Moi : chut ! J'ai besoin de me concentrer.****  
****Bill : t'écris quoi ?****  
****Moi : l'histoire de Bill et Maëva.****  
****Bill : notre histoire ?****  
****Moi : oh non, c'est juste une histoire qui viens de mon imagination, mais ce qui différencie mon Bill de toi, c'est qu'il utilise son cerveau lui au moins, et il sait le mal qui fait quand il fait une connerie.****  
****Bill : je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé bébé.****  
****Moi : ouais, ouais.****  
**  
_Je continue mon occupation, sous le regard de Bill.__  
__Quelques minutes plus tard, on va à table pour manger. Je mange lentement sous les rires des autres. Je ne suis pas d'humeur du tout.__  
_

_**Mercredi 31 décembre 2014**_

_Ça fait 3 jours que je dors avec Tom, 3 jours que je ne sors pas de sa chambre, à part pour prendre ma douche, et fumer des clopes.__  
__Je passe mes journées et mes soirée à écrire, Tom s'inquiète pour moi ainsi que Lydia. Bill, quant à lui, profite de sortir dehors avec sa chère Selena. Mon couple est a deux doigts de voler en éclat.__  
_  
**Tom : ma puce habilles-toi, les premiers invités vont arrivés.**  
**Moi : je ne veux pas voir Bill.****  
****Tom : **_(soupir)_** arrête s'il te plaît ?****  
****Moi : il a que des yeux pour Selena. Je crois que tu n'as pas comprit... Lui et moi c'est fini !**

_Il me regarde choqué. Et finit par s'effondrer sur le lit, il est triste. Je sais que je vais briser le cœur de Bill, mais moi je ne peux pas continuer ainsi.__  
__Tom vient caresser ma joue tendrement, pour essayer de me faire changer d'avis, mais c'est peine perdue. Je retire sa main brutalement et me replonge dans l'écriture.__  
_  
**Tom : et eux, ils en sont où ?****  
****Moi : Bill a trompé Maëva avec Selena. Puis Maëva l'a quitté.****  
****Tom : **_(rit)_** mais ils vont ce remettre ensemble hein ?****  
****Moi : je sais pas, j'ai pas envie.**

_Tom me regarde longuement et explose de rire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il le fait rire mais bon.__  
__Je lui tape gentiment la tête avec mon cahier et rigole avec lui.__  
_  
**Tom : allez, je vais te coiffer et ta sœur va te maquiller ok ? Ha et...****  
**  
_Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Le brun se lève et ouvre la porte, pour laisser apparaître son double. Moi je replonge dans mon écriture, pendant que Bill s'installe à mes côtés.__  
__Tom ce racle la gorge.__  
_  
**Tom : je vais vous laissez discuter.****  
****Moi : **_(il part)_** Tom non ! **_(Il ferme la porte je soupire) _**quel con !****  
****Bill : bébé ? **_(Je le tue du regard)_** ça va ?****  
****Moi : tu ne crois pas que ce n'est pas un peu tard !? Sa y est j'existe maintenant que Selena n'est pas là !?****  
****Bill : bébé t'es totalement en train de péter un câblé là.****  
****Moi : j'ai de quoi non !? **_(Les larmes aux yeux)_** Bill ça fait 3 jours que je reste enfermée ici, la seule personne qui ne s'inquiètait pas c'était toi, tu n'es même pas venu me voir ! Tu passais tout ton temps avec l'autre !****  
****Bill : **_(me regarde tristement_**) t'essaye de me faire comprendre quoi ?****  
****Moi : que c'est finit Bill.****  
**  
_A peine que ma phrase a été dit, que Bill se lève avec difficulté et sort lentement de la chambre.__  
__Dès le battant fermer, mon cœur se brise et mes pleures commencent à résonné dans la pièce, ainsi que des bruits de pas rapides se font entendre dans les escaliers. Ma porte s'ouvre à la volet, Lydia le regarde les larmes aux yeux. J'entends les cries de Tom qui force Bill à ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Ma vie me prend dans ses bras, et m'apaise petit à petit.__  
__Les minutes passent et je me suis calmée. Tom a pu parler à Bill.__  
__Lydia m'a maquillé, je suis habillée d'une robe noir en haut, et blanc en bas, accompagné de ballerine noir.__  
__Côté maquillage j'ai teint parfait, du blush. Avec de eye-liner fins sur les yeux, et un mini trait de crayon noir à l'extérieur de mon regard. J'ai du mascara en haut et bas des cils._

**Lydia : Maëva ? Tu l'aime Bill ?****  
****Moi : te dire non serait te mentir, je l'aime plus que tout au monde, mais il me fait souffrir. Je ne peux pas continué ainsi.****  
****Lydia : je te comprends.****  
**  
_Elle me pose un bisou sur mon front puis pars de la chambre.__  
__Tom arrive quelques minutes après. Il me coiffe en chignon décoiffer laissant deux mèches de chaque côtés de mon visage.__  
__Je suis magnifique, Tom pose ses mains sur mon ventre et sa tête enfouie dans mon épaule.__  
_  
**Tom : ça va toi ?****  
****Moi : on va dire que oui.****  
****Tom : tu sais Bill t'aime vraiment. Il est malheureux là.****  
****Moi : tu crois que je suis comment là !?****  
****Tom : je sais que tu vas mal, mais...****  
****Moi : non Tom, je ne retournerais pas avec lui.****  
****Tom : tu resteras avec moi ok ?****  
****Moi : et ton frère ?****  
****Tom : il s'en remettra t'en fais pas.****  
**  
_Je me retourne face à lui, me blottissant contre lui. Tout est si simple avec Tom, alors qu'avec Bill c'est compliqué. Pourquoi ?__  
_  
**Tom : on descend ?****  
****Moi : on y va.****  
**  
_On s'exécute, mettant lentement les pieds sur les marches. Arrivés au salon, tous les regards se posent sur nous. Tom et moi on s'arrête net, mon souffle ce fait court. Tom prend ma main et entrelace nos doigts ensemble. Nous avançons jusqu'au bar sous la fixette que nous font les personnes présentes.__  
_  
**Tom : une pression Georg avec un...****  
****Moi : **_(le devance) _**whisky coca.****  
****Tom : **_(Georg s'exécute)_** je croyais que tu n'aimais pas l'alcool.****  
****Moi : exact, mais une de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal.**

_Le bassiste du groupe nous donne nos verres, et on va s'affaler sur le canapé en riant, au même moment Bill arrive dans la pièce, les yeux rouges. Il va mal Je le vois. Il prend une pression. Et se dirige directement vers Selena.__  
__Ben voyons fallait bien sans douter, je l'ai largué, cela ne lui fait ni chaud, ni froid. Ça ne le ferait pas tilter. Je bois mon verre d'un trait sous l'air blasé de Tom.__  
_  
**Tom : euh... Ok, tu pourrais le boire tranquille non ?****  
****Moi : Tom t'occupe ! Je suis majeure je fais ce que je veux ! tu danse ?****  
****Tom : **_(m'emporte sur la piste)_** let's go !****  
**  
_J'explose de rire en le suivant, et dansons coller serrer. Ses mains sur mes hanches, les miennes dans sa nuque. Je sens le regard du blond sur nous. Mais ça ne m'arrête pas du tout, je suis célibataire ce soir alors j'en profite.__  
__Il me flic encore, j'y crois pas.__  
_

_**Ellipse**_

_Les heures passent et je suis totalement bourrée, Tom est au bar avec Gustav et Georg, en train de parler. Mais le brun ne me lâche pas des yeux pour autant.__  
__Je danse avec Andreas le meilleur ami des jumeaux qui est venu à la fête, d'ailleurs il est hyper cool ce mec.__  
__Malgré que je vois Tom serrer sa mâchoire, quand Andy s'approche trop près de mon corps._

**Andreas : alors comme ça t'es la petite amie de Bill ?****  
****Moi : ex... Je l'ai largué avant la fête (le regarde) tu m'excuse, mais je vais rechercher un verre.**

_Il acquiesce, et je pars au bar. Je demande à Georg de me resservir à boire, ce qu'il fait, sous le regard noir de Tom._

**Tom : t'as pas assez bu ?****  
****Moi : Tom !****  
****Tom : **_(me prend dans ses bras)_** hey, ne nous fait pas de comma ma puce **_(m'appuie sur lui)_** viens on va prendre l'air.****  
**  
_Je ne bronche pas, et marche dehors avec lui. On arrive à la cuisine où Bill s'y trouve.__  
__Arrivés à sa hauteur, il se précipite vers nous, tout paniqué._

**Bill : qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est toute pâle ! Tom elle a bu ?****  
****Tom : c'est rien, on va prendre l'air !****  
****Bill : t'as vu son état !? Tu l'as laissé boire !?****  
****Tom : je ne crois pas que c'est le moment là ! Elle est bourrée et ça c'est de ta faute !****  
****Bill : ma faute !?****  
****Tom : tu aurais été moins con, elle t'aurais pas quitté ! Elle ne serait pas dans cette état !**

_Je ne comprends absolument pas qu'est-ce qui ce passe. Je souris juste comme une niaise. Pendant que les Twins se disputent encore.__  
_  
**Bill : va rejoindre les autres, je m'occupe d'elle.****  
****Tom : tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop tard ? Tu l'as zappé pendant 4 jours et là tu veux t'occuper d'elle !? Non ça ne marche pas comme ça Bill !****  
****Bill : **_(commence à me prendre)_** je te dis que je m'en occupe ! C'est ma faute si elle est comme ça.****  
**  
_Tom soupir de mécontentement, me passe à Bill avec hésitation, un dernier baiser sur le front et part.__  
__Bill m'assois à la terrasse à ses côtés, s'allume une clope, non mais quel radin ! Il m'en passerait même pas une ! Il me fixe sans rien dire, moi, ben je regarde sa cigarette avec envie.__  
_  
**Bill : Maë, pourquoi tu as bu ?****  
****Moi : **_(rigole)_** car j'avais envie, et n'empêche j'aime toujours pas l'alcool, c'est dégueulasse !****  
****Bill : et ben ma cocotte tu finiras à l'eau ce soir.****  
****Moi : je fais ce que je veux ! Ce n'est pas toi qui dirige ma vie !****  
****Bill : putain ! On était bien tous les deux ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!****  
****Moi : **_(essaye de me lever)_** je ne crois pas que c'est le moment d'en parler Bill.**

_Je tangue en rentrant dans la maison, sous le regards de Bill. Je croise Lydia qui ce roule une cigarette magique. Je me précipite vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.__  
_  
**Lydia : **_(me tend le joint) _**tu veux commencer ?****  
****Moi : **_(l'allume)_** oh c'est trop cool !****  
****Lydia : tu vas te faire tuer.****  
****Moi : tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en fou.****  
****... : après l'alcool tu te défonces !****  
****Lydia : ça va Bill, c'est pas la première fois.****  
****Moi ; et puis mon imagination fonctionne mieux.****  
****Bill : tu pars en live **_(m'arrache le joint)_** allez hop je vais te mettre au lit.****  
****Moi : je ne suis pas un bébé Bill !****  
**  
_Il ne me prête pas attention à ma remarque. Et me porte, je hurle comme une tarée mon mécontentement, au loin Tom arrive en courant, me prenant des bras de Bill en le prévenant de me laisser tranquille. Je me blottie contre le brun, ses mains dans mon bas dos, les miennes sur sa nuque. Son visage coller au mien, nos yeux qui ce regardent. Il est tellement adorable. Je suis calme avec lui.__  
_  
**Tom : t'es belle ma puce.****  
****Moi : merci Tom. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.****  
****Tom : tout ce que tu veux.****  
****Moi : embrasse-moi.****  
****Tom : ma puce, tu ne sais même plus ce que tu dis ! T'es bourrée.****  
****Moi : j'ai encore toute ma tête. Je suis sérieuse.****  
****Tom : là je profiterais de la situation.****  
****Moi : attends ! Maintenant que je suis célibataire tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?****  
****Tom : je ne peux pas. Tu viens de rompre avec mon frère, je ne peux pas lui faire ça.****  
****Moi : tu ne m'aime plus ?****  
****Tom : je t'aime ma puce, mais je ne peux pas **_(je perds l'équilibre, il me rattrape)_** oula, bon ben il est grand temps d'aller faire dodo.****  
**  
_Je fais oui de la tête, il m'aide à monter les escaliers, j'enlève ma robe, me démaquille, et enlève mon chignon.__  
__Tom me passe un de ses gros t-shirt de son ancien style et on se couche tous les deux. Il me prend dans ses bras et embrasse tendrement mon cou.__  
_  
**Tom : bonne année ma puce.****  
****Moi : bonne année Tomy.****  
**  
_Il me sourit et me caresse les cheveux. Je m'endors petit à petit._

**Tom : **_(chuchote) _**je t'aime.**

_**Jeudi 1 janvier 2015**_

_Je me réveille doucement, avec un mal de tête énorme, Tom n'est là. Gott ! J'ai mal au crâne.__  
__Je me lève avec difficulté, et prends une bonne douche bien chaude.__  
__Ça fait du bien, je me savonne, quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre sur les jumeaux en train de ce disputer, pour ne pas changer. Je tends l'oreille.__  
_  
**Tom : **_(se brosse les dents) _**mais je te dis qu'on n'a rien fait Bill ! T'es chiant à la fin !****  
****Bill : je ne te crois pas !****  
****Tom : **_(crache et se nettoie la bouche)_** putain mais j'ai pas coucher avec Maëva ! Je l'ai même pas embrasser !****  
****Bill : tu me fais du mal !****  
****Tom : tu crois que je le fais exprès ? Je ne vais pas la repousser Bill ! Elle souffre elle aussi !****  
****Bill : Ben on ne dirait pas.****  
****Tom : mais t'es qu'un égoïste ! Elle le montre peut-être pas, mais elle le fait comprendre ! Elle n'aurait pas bu hier si c'était pas le cas !****  
**  
_J'en ai assez entendu, j'ouvre l'eau et me rince. Plus un bruit est dans la salle de bain. Je prends une serviette l'enroule autour de moi, et sors de la douche où Tom est en train de s'attacher ses cheveux en chignon. Il me fixe longuement.__  
__Il me sourit faiblement et entame la discussion._

**Tom : tu as bien dormit ?****  
****Moi : oui.****  
****Tom : tu as pas trop mal à la tête ?****  
****Moi : je préfère quand tu fais une demi-queue.****  
****Tom : demain****  
****Moi : où les dreads t'aller bien aussi.****  
****Tom : j'arrive plus à me blairer quand j'avais cette coiffure.****  
****Moi : t'étais mignon.****  
**  
_Je rigole doucement et me dirige dans la chambre pour m'habiller. Je finis par me coiffer les cheveux. Tout ça sous le regard de Tom. Une fois finit, on descend en bas, je m'installe à table où Lydia, Selena et Bill me fixent. Elle a dormit là elle ? A croire qu'elle habite ici ! Un verre d'eau et un doliprane ce poste face à moi. Tom est derrière moi, ne m'entourant de ses bras.__  
_  
**Tom : tu veux du thé ?****  
****Moi : oui.****  
****Tom et Bill : je le fais.****  
**  
_Ils se regardent, limite ils font un concours entre eux. Je rigole à cette pensée._

**Moi : ça va, je vais le faire. T'en as assez fait Tom.**

_Je me lève de ma chaise et fait mon thé tranquillement, quand la voix de Selena résonne dans la pièce._

**Selena : je vais rentrer, merci Bill pour...****  
****Bill : **_(les gros yeux)_** à une prochaine Sel.****  
**  
_Et elle part. Merci pourquoi ? Je sers mon thé et me rassois à table ignorant le blond._

**Lydia : Wouah, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une salle de danse, pas loin de chez vous.**  
**Tom : en quoi ça t'intéresse ?****  
****Lydia : Maëva et moi adorons danser.****  
****Tom : vous voulez y aller ?****  
****Moi : ce serait sympa non ?****  
****Tom : ouais, mais avant Bill j'ai une question.****  
****Bill : quoi ?****  
****Tom : t'as dormit avec Selena ?****  
****Bill : ça te regarde en aucun cas.****  
****Moi : oui, bon ben c'est bien on y va ? On pourrait aller faire du shopping. Ha au fait Bill ! **_(Lui balance le collier qu'il m'a offert) _**ça t'appartient.****  
**  
_Il regarde le collier où son prénom y est, les larmes lui viennent petit à petit._

**Bill : **_(pleure)_** je...****  
****Moi : Tu as choisit Bill, maintenant laisse-moi.****  
**  
_Après cette phrase je monte chercher une veste._

_**A suivre**_


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Chapitre 10 : "Une complicité hors du commun"**_

_**P.D.V Maëva jeudi 1 janvier 2015**_

_Je suis dans un magasin, où Tom cherche des vêtements à essayer, Lydia, elle est à la salle de danse à s'entraîner.  
Je ne suis pas d'humeur à danser. Tom est toujours en galère à trouver des habits, ce qui me fait rire.  
Une fois qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il voulait, on part dans la cabine d'essayage.  
_  
**Tom : pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec ta sœur ?  
Moi : car je n'avais pas envie, je préfère rester avec toi.  
Tom : je vois, et si je te propose qu'un jour on y aille tous les deux ? Tu accepterais ?  
Moi : peut-être bien.  
**  
_Tom Kaulitz qui me propose de faire de la danse avec lui ? Qui n'accepterais pas ? A part les anti-Tokio Hotel.  
Il quitte son haut, et moi je le dévore du regard. Il a un corps parfait ce mec.  
D'ailleurs il le remarque, il s'approche de moi, ses mains sont positionnées de chaque côtés de mon visage à plat contre le mur._

**Tom : **_(sourire de dragueur)_** tu étais en train de me matté là ?  
Moi : et alors ?  
Tom : ce n'est pas bien ça.  
Moi : embrasse-moi Tom.  
Tom : **_(caresse ma joue)_** tu étais sérieuse hier soir alors ?  
Moi : oui  
**  
_Il approche lentement sa tête, et pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il se retire quelques secondes après.  
_  
**Tom : **_(s'éloigne de moi)_** mais à quoi tu joues !? On ne peut pas faire ça ! Bill souffre assez comme ça ! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça !  
Moi : tu l'as bien fait avec Ria !  
Tom : oui, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.  
Moi : Tom tu paniques pour rien, ce n'était qu'un bisou, rien de plus.  
Tom : c'est justement ça le problème ! J'aimerais qu'on soit bien plus que ça, pour faire ça !**

**Moi : oui mais moi , je n'ai pas envie de me remettre en couple pour le moment.**

**Tom : je sais.**

_Il finit par essayer ses vêtements, en me demandant mon avis._

_On sort de la cabine, et on paye les fringues._

_Je suis dans les nuages, alors que Tom commande un café et un cappuccino. Depuis le petit bisou qu'il y a eu, Tom n'ose plus trop parler._

_On est en ville, on s'arrête toutes les deux minutes car des groupies venaient le voir._

**Tom : on va rentrer, puisque je vois que tu en as marre.**

**Moi : oui, merci.**

**Tom : de rien.**

_On monte dans sa Range Rover. Allumons une cigarette chacun, et nous allons à la maison._

_Le trajet se passe en musique, et Tom n'arrête pas de danser et chanter, il me fait peur quand même. On dirait qu'il n'est pas concentrer sur la route, mais il réussit à me faire rire en plus._

**Tom : passe-moi le CD de Samy Deluxe s'il te plaît ?**

**Moi : **_(fais les gros yeux) _**t'écoutes encore ça ?**

**Tom : oui, ça te dérange ?**

**Moi : ouais.**

**Tom : c'est de la bonne musique ça !**

**Moi : non du tout.**

**Tom : vous n'avez pas de goût.**

**Moi : n'importe quoi !**

_On arrive à la maison, on range les affaires que Tom a acheté._

_Une porte claque, ce qui a le don de nous faire sursauter. On se regarde et on entend des rires, je reconnais les voix de Bill et Selena. _

_N'importe quoi sérieux ! Elle est tout le temps là !_

**Moi : au secours Tom, je vais un meurtre.**

**Tom : calme-toi **_(voit que je tremble) _**hey ma puce **_(nous allonge sur le lit)_** c'est rien.**

**Moi : **_(il me caresse la joue)_** ne me regarde pas comme ça Tom.**

**Tom : j'ai rien fait. Enfin... Maëva ?**

**Moi : tais-toi.**

_Ses yeux marrons se plantent dans les miens, il pose brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue rentre directement pour rejoindre la mienne. Nos membres sont maintenant en train de danser, une danse endiablée. Il vient se mettre en califourchon sur moi, il enlève son sweat, pour le balancer de l'autre côté de la pièce._

_Il fait balader ses mains sur mon corps encore inconnu pour lui._

_Il déboutonne mon jean, et caresse mon intimité à travers mon sous-vêtement, ce qui fait qu'un gémissement sort à travers le baiser._

_Il sourit, on enlève le reste de nos vêtements, pour se retrouver qu'en petite tenue. Il me regard droit dans les yeux, je vois qu'il hésite._

**Moi : qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

**Tom : t'es sûre de toi ?**

_En guise de réponse, je lui pose un chaste baiser, il me sourit, un sourire que je lui rends._

_Il embrasse chaque parcelle de mon corps. Arriver à mon bas ventre, il enlève délicatement le sous-vêtement, et embrasse mon inimitié. Il lèche mon clitoris sensuellement, je me cambre de plaisir._

_Un soupir de plaisir traverse la barrière de mes lèvres._

_Il pénètre un doigt en moi, j'étouffe un gémissement, sous le sourire vainqueur du brun._

_Il arrête tout mouvement et remonte vers mon visage en embrassement précieusement chaque parcelle de mon corps._

**Tom : tu le dis si je te fais mal.**

_Tom romantique ? Jamais vu ça. Il se protège, embrasse mes lèvres, et pénètre tout doucement en moi, je grimace, il se stop net._

**Tom : ma puce si tu veux qu'on...**

**Moi : **_(mes mains caressent son visage)_** ça va. C'est rien, c'est rien.**

_Ma phrase n'a été qu'un murmure, il embrasse mon front, et me donne un coup de bassin en même temps. Ses vas et viens sont doux, j'essaye de ne pas fermer les yeux mais rien à faire, ils se ferment automatiquement._

_Il accélère le pas, les gémissement traverse la barrière de mes lèvres._

_Tom s'empare de ma bouche, pour étouffer mes cris._

_Mes ongles se plantent dans mon dos, il gémit de surprise._

**Tom : hé ! T'es une sauvage ! Sa... Fa... Fait... Mal !**

**Moi : han... Con... Continue.**

_Il fait des vas et viens de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Nos cris résonnent dans toute la maison._

**... : J'y crois pas !**

**Tom : **_(arrête tout mouvement et susurre)_** et merde.**

_La porte claque, Tom se retire de moi en douceur, on se rhabille, et Tom court en bas voir Bill. Moi je reste en haut._

_**P.D.V Tom**_

_Une fois habiller, je cours en bas voir mon double, qui est dans le salon avec Selena._

**Moi : Selena sors ! **_(Elle s'exécute) _**Bill écoute...**

**Bill : non ! Tom tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai vu !? T'étais en train de le faire avec Maëva ! Tu m'as promit de ne pas aller loin avec elle !**

**Moi : ça c'est fait comme ça, elle avait envie autant que moi !**

**Bill : tu me fais du mal Tom ! Et ça te fais rien !?**

**Moi : Bill, écoute... J'aime Maëva, je n'ai pas à m'excuser ! Je ne te dois rien ! Vous n'êtes plus ensemble !**

**Bill : je suis amoureux d'elle ! Te voir avec me fait du mal ! Et là c'est encore pire ! Maintenant je veux que tu me laisse !**

**Moi : mais Bill !**

**Bill : dégage !**

_Je reste bouche bé, et pars de la maison._

_**P.D.V Maëva**_

_La porte claque, Tom a du partir. Je sors de la chambre. Me dirige à la cuisine, me sers un verre de coca. Je me retourne et sursaute en voyant Bill. Je souffle de soulagement en posant mon verre sur la table._

**Bill : désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

**Moi : ouais.**

**Bill : je... Je peux te parler ?**

_Je soupire, et on s'installe autour de la table. Il me regarde avec son air de chien battu. Je déteste quand il me regarde comme ça. Je bois une gorgée de ma boisson. Le silence devient pesant dans la pièce._

_Juste nos respirations se font entendre. Il me matte de haut en bas._

**Moi : Bill dis ce que tu as à dire après tu dégages !**

**Bill : je t'aime, tu me manque.**

**Moi : ça je le savais, ensuite ?**

**Bill : pourquoi tu deviens agressive ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne souffre pas ?**

**Moi : tu as vu où que tu me manquais, ou que je souffrais ?**

**Bill : **_(les larmes aux yeux) _**pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu as voulu te venger c'est ça ?**

**Moi : **_(prends mon verre)_** ma vie sexuelle ne te regard pas du tout, je fais l'amour à qui je veux, sans te devoir des comptes.**

**Bill : pourquoi avec Tom ?**

_je ne lui réponds pas et va dans le salon. Arrivée à l'entrée, je remarque qu'il y a Selena, je soupire une nouvelle fois, puis sors sur la terrasse._

_**Ellipse**_

_Je suis dans la chambre, je m'admire dans le miroir, J'ai une robe rouge, avec des talons noirs. Maquiller comme la dernière fois. Les cheveux friser. La porte s'ouvre sur Tom qui se lèche ses lèvres en me regardant. je me retourne et lui souris._

**Tom : on attend plus que toi.**

**Moi : ben je suis prête.**

_Il me prend la main, entrelace nos doigts et nous descendons._

_Dans le salon se trouve Bill, Lydia et Selena pour ne pas changer. Je prends ma veste et mon sac à main._

_Ce soir on sort en boite, je vais m'éclater. On prend la Range Rover de Tom, moi devant, Lydia, Bill et Selena à l'arrière._

_Tom roule, en chantant sa bonne humeur. Il me fait rire ce gars, malgré que j'ai couché avec lui, on n'est pas ensemble._

_Bill n'est pas très bien depuis tout à l'heure, il a même mit ses lunettes de soleil, alors qu'il fait nuit ! Normal !_

_Tom pose sa main sur ma cuisse, sous l'air méchant de son double._

**Tom : tu m'en veux ?**

**Moi : pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**Tom : de t'avoir laissé après...**

**Moi : euh... tu aurais pu m'emmener avec toi, au lieu de me laisser avec un ex qui comprend rien, et une pute **_(Lydia et Tom étouffent un rire)_** qui scouatte chez vous à longueur de journée.**

**Bill : c'est bien d'insulter en allemande dis lui en face.**

_Je reprends ma phrase comme il faut en anglais, affrontant bien mon ex droit dans les yeux._

**Moi : voilà Bill, t'es content ?**

**Tom : **_(explose de rire en compagnie de Lydia)_** putain ma puce t'as une sacrée grande gueule.**

**Moi : je sais.**

**Lydia : **_(au téléphone) _**ouais... Tu es déjà là-bas ?... Ok ben à toute Gus... **_(Elle raccroche) _**Georg et Gustav sont là. Avec leur femmes.**

**Tom : **_(s'emporte)_** et moi je me tape tous les feux !**

**Lydia : t'énerve pas.**

**Tom : ben si ! Ca m'énerve !**

_Je le vois se contracter, il regarde droit devant lui, Lydia essaye de le calmer, mais ça fait l'effet inverse._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, on est enfin arriver. On descends et je me jette dans les bras de Georg. Ce con m'a manqué, je n'ai pas vraiment pu lui parler hier soir._

**Georg : ça va petite princesse ? **_(Me pose)_** Maëva je te présente Joséphine, Joséphine voici Maëva l'ex copine de Bill.**

**Bill : ta gueule !**

**Georg : qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**

**Moi : rien laisse tomber.**

**Tom : tiens-moi ça deux minutes Bill.**

**Bill : d'emmerdes-toi !**

**Tom : putain comment il me casse les couilles !**

**Bill tu te l'ai pas assez vidé tout à l'heure ?**

**Tom: Bill!**

**Georg : Maëva... Tu as... **_(Comprend) _**Oh ! Merde ! Putain ! Bande de fou ! Il a du être traumatisé !**

_Je rigole à la tête de Georg, et je vais serrer Gustav dans mes bras, il me présente sa copine qui se nomme Lucy._

**Gustav : ça va ?**

**Moi : oui et toi ?**

**Gustav : ouais.**

_Après que tout le monde se soit dit bonjour, on rentre dans la boite sans aucun soucis. On s'installe à une table, une serveuse tortille ses fesses et viens vers nous._

**Serveuse : vous voulez ?**

**Tom : whisky coca pour tous et un coca pour ma puce.**

**Moi : hé !**

**Tom : non, tu ne bois plus toi ! Hier tu as eu un coup où tu m'as vraiment fait peur.**

**Moi : Tomas !**

**Tom : bon ok ! tu as le droit de boire une gorgée.**

**Moi : putain tu me casses les ovaires !**

**Tom : **_(Je commence à partir) _**ma puce ne le prend pas comme ça **_(me rattrape par le bras)_** assis-toi.**

**Moi : **_(je m'exécute)_** je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça.**

**Tom : fais-moi un bisou.**

_Il me regarde longuement, il pose lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes, un baiser juste en surface. Sous les regards blasé des autres, et le regard noir de Bill._

_Tom me fixe en souriant, et me blottit contre lui._

**Georg : vous sortez ensemble ou pas ? Je ne comprends rien.**

**Tom : c'est compliqué.**

_Et là on explose de rire avec le guitariste. Les autres sont encore plus perdus._

_Les boissons arrivent, Tom me fait boire dans son verre, rien qu'une gorgée. Comme quoi il était sérieux. Quel radin ce mec ! Ce n'est pas possible._

_En tout cas les femmes des deux G sont vraiment très jolies._

_Bill parle encore avec Selena, Lydia gratte l'amitié avec Gustav et Lucy, puis moi je m'ennuies._

**Tom : tu veux aller danser ?**

**Moi : non, mais vas y toi.**

**Tom : hein !? Mais je vais me faire violer t'es folle !**

**Moi : **_(mort de rire)_** sa serais pas un viol.**

**Tom : non, t'as raison **_(remarque Ria)_** oh putain ! Pas elle ! Ma puce sauve-moi je t'en pris.**

_Je secoue négativement de la tête, pendant que Ria se dirige vers nous, au grand désespoir de Tom. Elle est très jolie ! Plus belle que sur les photos en tout cas. Elle approche le sourire aux lèvres, salut la troupe, et viens s'assoir à côté de Tom qui lui se colle encore plus à moi._

**Tom : **_(se force à sourire) _**Ria ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Ria : ben je dansais et puis je t'ai vu, donc je suis venue.**

**Tom : **_(/)_** et tu as bien fait ! **_(Se retourne vers moi)_** ma puce viens danser, je t'en pris.**

_Sa bouille est adorable. Je prends directement sa main, nous partons sur la piste. Mon dos se colle à son torse, mes mains se positionne sur sa nuque, les siennes sur mes hanches. Et un coller serrer sensuelle commence entre lui et moi._

**Tom : tu me sauve la vie, merci.**

**Moi : elle à l'air amoureuse de toi, tu sais ?**

**Tom : je sais, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Je voulais te parler. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous deux ?**

**Moi : hein ?**

**Tom : on reste amis ou... Ma puce si tu ne m'aide pas, je ne vais pas y arriver. J'ai du mal à dévoilé mes sentiments et tu le sais.**

**Moi : il est trop tôt pour qu'on se mette ensemble Tom. Regarde Bill, il souffre.**

**Tom : ne cherche pas l'excuse de Bill, je sais que toi aussi tu souffres. Tu veux boire de l'alcool alors que tu n'aime pas ça, ce n'est pas logique. Je le vois que tu es mal.**

**Moi : je sais ce que je fais. On a le droit de changer non ?**

**Tom : tu as raison.**

_Il me fait un bisou sur la tempe et on continue à danser. Une fois Ria partie voir d'autres personnes, Tom et moi on rejoint les autres, qui sont en pleins pari sur le brun et moi. Bill admire son verre, pendant que l'autre bouffonne parle dans le vent._

**Georg : pff n'importe quoi l'autre ! Je te pari ce que tu veux qu'il se mettront officiellement ensemble quand on sera en tournée.**

**Gustav : non non impossible, je dirais dans 2 semaines moi.**

**Lydia : **_(les voit se chamailler) _**les mecs ! Les mecs ! **_(Elle siffle ce qui calme tout le monde)_** Bill va mal ! Et faire des paris sur le soit disant couple ne l'aide pas vraiment là !**

**Bill : je vais rentrer de toute façon, j'ai appelé un taxi, si quelqu'un veut rentrer qu'il me suit.**

**Selena : je viens avec toi.**

**Bill : Sel'... Je voudrais rester seul ce soir.**

**Lydia : attend je viens !**

_Ils disent au revoir au groupe, Tom lui sourit, se moquant du râteau que Bill à mit à Selena. Bill arrive à ma hauteur et me pose un tendre baiser sur le front._

**Bill : **_(me chuchote à l'oreille) _**il faut que je te parle.**

_Je ne lui réponds pas, il finit par serrer son double dans ses bras. Et ils partent._

_Pourquoi veut-il encore me parler ? On va encore se prendre la tête, ça sert à rien._

_Les heures passent, et la troupe commencent à être crevés, on décide de rentrer. Le trajet se passe en silence, vu qu'il y a que Tom et moi._

_Tom pose sa veste sur le canapé, et me fixe._

**Tom : je ne pense pas qu'il dort, je t'attends dans la chambre.**

_Il me donne un baisé sur le front, puis monte. Des pas résonnent dans la maison, je remarque un Bill en boxer venir vers moi, on s'assoit sur le canapé, allumons une clope._

**Moi : tu voulais me dire quoi ?**

**Bill : je suis désolé, voilà ce que je voulais te dire.**

**Moi : **_(le regard dans le vide) _**ha... Et pour quoi ?**

**Bill : pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, et je voulais que tu saches que je ne veux plus voir Selena.**

**Moi : ça doit me faire quoi ? **_(Le fixe)_** tu as cru qu'en me disant que tu veux plus voir Selena, ça allait me faire revenir vers toi ? Qu'on allait fait comme ci rien ne c'était passée !? On a n'a rien à faire ensemble, on a essayé mais ça n'a pas marché, maintenant tourne la page s'il te plaît !**

**Bill : je n'y arrive pas ! Je t'aime moi ! Tu étais avec moi pourquoi Maëva ? Pour te faire connaître ou pour le fric ?**

**Moi : mais t'es sérieux là !? Pourquoi tu me force à te dire un truc que je n'ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit !? Bill je... **_(Pleure)_** je ne t'ai jamais utiliser !**

**Bill : tu me mets le doute ! Je ne sais pas quoi penser de notre histoire ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu me manque !**

**Moi :**_ (/)_** Bill, stop ! On va arrêter là !**

**Bill : **_(baisse la tête)_** tu avais raison.**

**Moi : quoi ?**

**Bill : **_(me fixe) _**tu avais raison, au début je me cachais car j'avais peur de ce que les gens aurait pensé. Et quand tout ça et devenu publique, j'étais dépassé, le regard des gens me mettait mal à l'aise. On a 6 ans de différence et ça me faisais peur ! Voilà pourquoi je m'étais rapproché de Selena. Je suis tellement désolé Maëva.**

**Moi : je vais me coucher.**

_Je me lève, et me dirige dans la chambre de Tom, je me démaquille me met en pyjama, et me couche auprès du brun qui dort déjà._

_La phrase de Bill me trotte encore dans la tête. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Juste par rapport aux regards des gens. Un bras se pose autour de ma taille, ce qui à le don de me faire sursauter._

**Tom : désolé, je t'ai fait peur ?**

**Moi : ce n'est pas grave.**

**Tom : vous avez parlé ?**

**Moi : oui.**

**Tom tu veux me raconter ?**

_Je souffle un bon coup, et finis par lui expliquer la discussion que j'ai eu avec son double. Une fois que mon récit est terminé, Tom m'embrasse chastement, on s'endort dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

_**Vendredi 2 janvier 2015**_

_Le réveil de Tom sonne, il éteint, en venant se coucher en califourchon sur moi._

**Tom : ma puce lève-toi.**

**Moi : Tomas Kaulitz je vais te tuer !**

**Tom : aller, à 7h30 faut qu'on soit partit.**

**Moi : pourquoi faire ?**

**Tom : on va danser bébé.**

_Gott ! Comment je vais le butter ce mec ! Il nous entraine en boite la veille pour qu'on aille danser le matin même !_

_Tom soupir et me porte jusqu'à la salle de bain, vu que je ne voulais pas me lever, il était un peu obligé. Je me débarbouille la figure et me lave les dents. Tom lui m'attache les cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Ce gars adore me coiffer j'ai l'impression. Une fois coiffer, je mets un leggins noir, avec un t-shirt qui laisse voir un peu mon ventre et mon épaule. Je mets des chaussures Ecko Red montante grise et descends en bas où Lydia est déjà levée, ainsi que prête._

_Elle prend son petit-déjeuner, vu qu'on va danser, faut que je mange un minimum. Je me sers un thé, me fait deux tartines de beurre confiture et deux tartines au Nutella._

_Je m'installe à table aux côté de ma soeur._

**Lydia : c'est tout ce que tu mange ?**

**Moi : je ne mange pas le matin je te rappelle, là c'est juste que je sais qu'on va faire du sport.**

**Lydia : je t'ai réservé une danse à faire avec Tom.**

**Moi : Lydia, tu n'as pas fait ça !?**

**Lydia : Tom est bon en danse, il faut juste qu'il apprenne deux ou trois techniques.**

**Moi : Gott, je te hais !**

**Lydia : tu me remercieras plus tard.**

_Tom arrive avec sa demi-queue, habiller de son ancien style._

**Moi : tu vas danser avec ton jogging de sac à patate ?**

**Tom : Pumba m'a déchiqueté mon Jogging, obligé de reprendre l'autre !**

**Moi :**_ (il se fait son repas) _**la salle c'est de quelle heure à quelle heure ?**

**Tom : 8h-10h. J'ai mit dans mon sac, des chaussures à talons.**

**Moi : pourquoi prendre la salle pendant 2h.**

**Marley : 8h pour danser un peu hip-hop moderne jazz, et 10h pour votre danse.**

_**Ellipse**_

_Je transpire comme une tarée. Ma soeur m'a achevé alors que ça fait 15 minutes qu'on est à la salle de danse. Tom lui boit toutes les 2 minutes tellement il en peu plus._

_Lydia a toujours rêvé d'être prof de danse. Elle en a les capacité._

**Lydia : aller, on reprend !**

**Tom : stop ! Pause ! Mes poumons vont me lâcher !**

**Lydia : tu n'as qu'à moins fumé ! Allez, vous vous replacez !**

_On s'exécute, et on refait la danse. Lydia est inépuisable._

_Les minutes passent et l'heure du duo a sonné. Elle me montre les pas à faire ainsi qu'à Tom. Qui soit dit en passant est déjà mort. Une fois qu'elle nous a bien briffé, on répète sans la musique, seule la voix de ma soeur qui compte ce fait entendre. On peut reprendre notre souffle. Car c'est un rythme lent. Tom me fixe, et me sourit, moi aussi. Les pas s'enchaînent, ma soeur compte toujours._

_A 5 minutes de la fin Lydia dit._

**Lydia : aller, on la fait avec la musique pour voir ce que ça donne ? Et après on pourra prendre une douche !**

_On boit une dernière fois, et on se place. La musique retentit, les pas s'enchaînent, une danse sensuelle commence enfin._

_Tom et moi, on ne ce quitte pas des yeux. C'est là où on voit notre complicité apparaître. Il a envie de m'embrasser vu comment il me regarde mais il ne fera pas._

_La musique prend fin, et ma soeur nous applaudit._

**Lydia : aller, une bonne douche s'impose.**

_On prends nos sacs, et on se dirige à la douche. Elle m'a crevé._

_L'eau coule sur ma peau ça fait du bien. Soudain, un corps chaud se colle à moi, je sursaute et me retourne._

**Moi : Tom, tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?**

**Tom : prendre ma douche.**

_Et il me lance ça avec un sourire de niais coller au visage. Gott, il est trop mignon. Il me regarde longuement, dévorant mon corps du regard, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je souris en rougissant, je suis mal à l'aise._

**Moi : non Tom.**

**Tom : je peux au moins prendre ma douche ?**

**Moi : t'es bête.**

**Lydia : Tom qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**Tom : je prends ma douche !**

**Lydia : **_(j'étouffe un rire)_** et Maëva ?**

**Tom :**_ (/)_** elle est en train de prendre sa douche avec moi.**

_Elle éclate de rire, et nous la rejoignons._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, nous voilà chez les jumeaux, Tom à mal au dos, le pauvre. Moi je suis dans la chambre, tranquillement en train d'écrire, la porte s'ouvre sur un Bill pas réveiller, adosser contre le mur de la porte, les bras croisés._

**Bill : ça va ?**

**Moi : oui, très bien.**

**Bill : **_(vient s'assoir près de moi)_** encore en train d'écrire ?**

**Moi : oui, puis ça me change les... **_(il caresse ma nuque je lui retire brusquement)_** arrête, tu me fais mal.**

**Bill : qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

**Moi : **_(me masse la nuque)_** rien !**

_On a décidé de ne rien dire à Bill, pour les danses, enfin que Tom vient avec nous. Pour qu'il nous pète une crise, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser._

_La porte s'ouvre sur Tom qui grimace de douleur, ben comment vous dire dans quelle mouise où on est ? Bill nous dévisage un à un, avant de parler._

**Bill : mais vous avez quoi tous les deux ?**

**Tom : rien, Bill on est crevés là ! Ce n'est pas le moment.**

**Bill : **_(s'emporte)_** ben oui ! C'est ça de trop faire du sport de chambre !**

**Moi : et c'est repartit.**

**Bill : vous me respectez pas !**

**Tom : Bill on a rien fait bordel ! On a juste mal, on s'est mal positionner hier c'est tout.**

**Bill : vous me mentez et ça vous fait rien !?**

**Moi : Bill, tourne la page !**

**Bill : tu crois que c'est facile !? Alors que tu vies avec nous !**

**Tom : Bill arrête, tu pars vraiment en couilles !**

_**Samedi 14 février 2015**_

_Un mois est passé, et les crises de Bill dur toujours. Tom et moi on se rapproche de plus en plus. Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin. La porte d'entrée claque, et un bouquet de rose rouge atterrit sous mon nez. Je rigole doucement, les prends et me retourne pour retrouver dans les bras de Tom._

**Moi : c'est en quelle honneur ces roses ?**

**Tom : car c'est la Saint Valentin, et car je t'aime.**

**Moi : c'est dommage, quelqu'un t'as déjà devancé pour les fleurs.**

**Tom : **_(sourit amusé)_** oh c'est qui ?**

**Moi : Bill.**

**Tom : il a de l'espoir lui.**

**Moi : il est tellement adorable.**

**Tom : bref, ce soir tu te feras belle, je te paye un restaurant.**

**Moi : **_(grimace)_** je dois te dire non.**

**Tom : **_(me lâche) _**pourquoi ?**

**Moi : car j'ai déjà accepter de dîner avec Bill.**

_Tom devient tout pâle, et part sur le canapé, la tête dans ses mains. Il est déçu. Je viens m'accroupir en face de lui, j'ai les larmes aux yeux._

**Tom : ça fait 1 mois maintenant,1 mois que Bill te pète des crises, et tu vas manger avec lui ? Tu compte te remettre avec c'est ça !? C'était notre dernière soirée avant qu'on parte en tournée, et tu veux la passer avec Bill !? Je ne comprends pas ma puce.**

**Moi : t'es en train de me faire une crise ?**

**Tom : j'ai de quoi !?**

**Moi : tu veux que je fasse quoi ?**

**Tom : rien, vas y...**

**Moi : on peut passer la journée ensemble.**

**Tom : non c'est bon, je vais à la salle de danse.**

_Il me pose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, prend son sac et claque la porte. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire des jumeaux ? C'est la première fois qu'il me fait une crise. Je soupire d'agacement, et allume la télé. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant._

_Bill tapote ma cuisse._

**Bill : tu veux aller faire un tour ?**

**Moi : pourquoi pas.**

_On se sourit et montons dans la voiture de Bill, il met le moteur et nous roulons dans LA._

**Bill : **_(met un CD) _**j'ai entendu Tom pété une crise tout à l'heure.**

**Moi : ha ?**

**Bill : je suis désolé.**

**Moi : c'est rien Bill.**

**Bill : je ne voulais pas qu'il le prenne mal.**

**Moi : je sais **_(écoute la chanson) _**ça va tu t'aime pas trop ?**

**Bill : **_(rigole)_** non ça va, ça me fait une nostalgie.**

**Moi : Rette mich est ma préférée.**

**Bill : pourquoi ?**

**Moi : car j'aime bien le grain de voix que tu avais dedans.**

**Bill : dis-moi, je pourrais savoir quelque chose ?**

**Moi : oui ?**

**Bill : mon cadeau de Noël c'était quoi ?**

**Moi : je devais te chanter "Invaded".**

**Bill : j'aurais aimé l'entendre.**

**Moi : Bill...**

**Bill : **_(je baisse le visage) _**je ne t'en veux pas tu sais... J'ai été un abrutit.**

_A cette phrase, il a posé sa main sur ma cuisse, à ce contact, un frisson me parcourt mon corps. Bill l'a ressenti vu qu'il sourit gentiment._

**Bill : je vois que je te fais toujours autant d'effet.**

_Moi je le regarde outrée, pendant que lui rigole. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je croyais avoir tourné la page ? Je ne bois plus, je ne pleure plus à chaque crise que me pète Bill, honnêtement je ne comprends plus rien._

_Je baisse la tête rouge de honte._

_Bill finit par se garer, on descend de la voiture et nous nous promenons, en rentrant dans les magasins, et sortir avec 1 ou 2 sacs à chaque fois, non mais Bill, moi et le shopping c'est une grande histoire d'amour._

_A force de courir tout cela m'a donné faim._

**Bill : tu veux aller manger ?**

**Moi : euh... oui, boire surtout.**

**Bill : viens, il y a un restaurant que j'aime bien, qui peuvent nous mettre à l'abris de tous les regards.**

_Les paparazzis nous suivent comme des chiens, depuis les embrassades à plusieurs reprise avec Tom, ils ont su que Bill et moi on n'était plus ensemble._

_Et je vous avoue que sur mes pages et mon compte Youtube je m'amuse à bannir des groupies et supprimer 100 à 500 commentaires par jours._

_Entre menace de mort, insulte, dire de la merde c'est pitoyable. Juste car c'est de la pur jalousie, et qu'elles veulent me voir désactiver tout ça. Mais si elles croient que ça va m'arrêter, elles se trompent. Seule Lydia est au courant de tout ça. Je n'ai pas envie que les garçons le sachent, j'ai peur de leur réaction. Peur de qu'ils pourraient faire sur un coup de colère._

_On arrive au restaurant chinois, j'adore ! On nous installe à une table à l'abris des regards._

_On commande tranquillement sans pression. Bill me fixe d'un air que je connais si bien, ce regard qu'il m'avait fait le jour où on s'est rencontrés, on c'était bousculée, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier._

_Je baisse instantanément le visage._

**Bill : Maëva ça va ?**

**Moi : ce regard que tu as quand j'ose te regarde, ce regard qui m'avait fait craquer, au magasin de chaussures.**

**Bill : moi aussi je m'en souviens, j'ai eu peur de pas te revoir.**

**Moi : comment ça ?**

**Bill : si je te dis que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi bien avant qu'on se voit dans le magasin.**

**Moi : explique-moi.**

_**Retour en arrière**_

_**P.D.V Bill Samedi 13 décembre 2014**_

_Il est 4h du matin, je viens de sortir de mon lit par une clocharde qui s'égosille la voix dans la suite d'à côté à vouloir chanter "Feel it all". Je souffle de mécontentement, et me lève de mauvaise humeur. Non mais on peut même pas dormir tranquillement dans cette hôtel maintenant !_

_Je me prépare un café, quand je sursaute par la porte qui claque de mon frère, et il ronche._

**Tom : putain ! Elle est chiante la truie à chanter là !**

**Moi : Tom c'est bon !**

**Tom : ha elle t'as réveillé aussi ?**

**Moi : non c'est vrai ?**

**Tom : tu peux me servir du café s'il te plaît ? Ha il y a les poubelles à sortir, tu...**

**Moi : j'ai comprit.**

_Quelques heures plus tard, pendant que Tom finit de ce préparer, je sors les poubelles, et une brune attire mon attention, elle est de taille petite, contrairement à moi, ses yeux bridés, et sa peau jaune me fascine. Elle met ses cheveux long noir derrière ses épaules. Qui est-elle ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Il faut à tout prix que je la revois. Mais où elle va ?_

**La blonde : bon on a la matinée pour trouver une robe, on ira s'occuper des chaussures en dernier.**

**La brune : ok.**

_J'attends que la porte de l'ascenseur se ferme, je cours dans la suite._

**Moi : Tom ! Tom !**

**Tom : quoi ?**

**Moi : j'ai oublié mes chaussures à LA ! Faut que j'en rachète une paire.**

**Tom : mais t'es sérieux !?**

**Moi : Tom s'il te plaît ?**

_**Fin du flash back**_

_**P.D.V Maëva Samedi 14 février 2015**_

_Je reste bouche bée devant son récit, lui se contente de rire. Je n'y crois pas ! Et il me le dit que maintenant ?_

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me l'a pas dit plutôt._

**Moi : tu m'as suivi toute la matinée ?**

**Bill : oui.**

**Moi : tu es fou Bill, tu es fou !**

**Bill : tu m'as rendu fou ! Je t'ai couru après toute la journée quand même !**

**Moi : **_(plante mes yeux dans les siens) _**et tu m'avais eu.**

**Bill : mais je t'ai perdu aussi.**

**Moi : je suis désolée Bill.**

**Bill : je voudrais que tu me laisse une seconde chance.**

**Moi : je ne sais pas.**

**Bill : tu vas y réfléchir ?**

_Pourquoi l'amour est autant compliqué ? Je soupire d'agacement, sous l'air anxieux de Bill. Je me pose mile questions. Si je te laisse une seconde chance, vas-tu être mal à l'aise ? Vas-tu encore vouloir cacher notre relation ? Me re pèteras-tu une crise ? Et Tom dans tout ça ? Mon coeur ne sait pas vers qui ce diriger. Je suis paumée._

**Moi : je vais y réfléchir, mais il me faudra du temps.**

**Bill : j'aurais la réponse avant la tournée ?**

**Moi : j'en sais rien Bill !**

_Que la bataille commence._

_**A suivre**_


End file.
